Black Eyes and Red Hearts
by shayymiecos
Summary: The Boy King and his demon, keeping secrets - the same as it ever was. But after a mishap at a bar, Ruby's attitude and demeanor are slowly changing, this coupled by Sam admitting he finally loves her and can't hide it anymore. Since when does being a demon mean you regain part of your humanity? When you're in love. (SamxRuby, AUverse, mid season 4 on) Cowritten.
1. Chapter 1

Sam sat on the floor of his motel room, his back against the foot of the bed and his head on the bed. His face, neck, hands, and clothes were all covered in blood. Demon blood. Two demons were slumped in front of him, both bled dry by the Winchester. His breaths were sharp and erratic. He knew he relapsed and he knew how bad that was but at the moment he was too focused on the feeling of the demon blood rushing through his body.

"Told you this would be easy. See? You forgot was this was like, don't you feel better?" It's a smirk gracing the brunette's lips as she perches watching from atop a nearby table, legs crossed with a fire in her eyes. "Good thing you ditched your brother for this hunt."

"Don't mention my brother," he said, his eyes closed as he tried to regain his composure. "You have no right to do so."

"Why? Because you _willing_ left him for something he himself would be hunting? You know how he feels about demons. Sam, if you would've just stuck with this instead of letting him detox you, you could have iced Lillith by now! Don't you see? He's nothing but a set back! You're better off without him! You're more powerful, more levelheaded, more-" she pauses, slipping off the table to kneel by him, wiping at the blood that covered his face and neck with the sleeve of his flannel she had tied around her waist.

"More everything he _isn't_." She added, waiting for his reaction.

He picked his head up, looking at her dead in the eyes.

"I said don't mention him. You know how I feel about demons too, okay? And you know why you're an exception." He propped himself up a bit more, his eyes still staring into hers with complete seriousness.

"Just, don't, please.." He looked away, not wanting to think about ditching him.

"Fine, I won't. But those few months when we first started training you like this...things were ok. Can't we go back to that? Fuck, I remember how I pissed you off. You're incredibly attractive when you're mad, you _have_ to know that." She wiped at his forehead, pressing a kiss to it after.

"C'mon, we gotta clean these bodies up, don't want the staff to freak out. Or not, it's not like you're ever gonna come back here."

"I know." He said that in response to her telling him about his attractiveness but he figured he should leave it up in the air. "I wish.." He said quietly before using the bed to push himself up.

"Sam, what? You keep trailing off on me. Yeah so maybe you're a _little_ high right now from the blood but I need you to focus, ok?" She pressed, getting up after him to look at him, beginning to scrub the blood from his hands with the clean sleeve of the flannel.

"I am focused," he said, looking away from her. He knew what he was focused on and it wasn't the apocalypse or the hunt. It was her. He _wanted_ her right now and he didn't want to admit it.

"Let's just clean this up.."

"Alright." She sighed, eyes flickering black as she watched him move to pick up one of the bodies, his muscles tensing under the weight dispute there not being much of a fight beforehand. God how she wanted him, to just be pinned down and marked up, neverminding how much of her brothers' demonic blood got on her.

"But after? You talk to me. You've been distant. You can open up to me, otherwise you're halfway through a bottle of whiskey and regret," she pointed out. With a shrug she tried to pick up the other body, resorting to drag it instead. "Atleast it's nighttime so there's no chance of this looking really really bad," she laughed softly.

"Let's just get the cleaned up then we can leave in the morning, okay?" He paused, carrying the one body outside. The quicker he did this, he thought, the quicker he do what he wanted. Looking at her with the other body, "You want to be my bottle of whiskey or something? But you know how damaged I am."

"We both know what you want, Sam. I know how you're damaged, and I know how you take it out. Whiskey only makes it worse, though I kinda love what you do to me in return. And yeah, we'll leave in the morning, because as soon as we get back into the room, I don't think you're _going_ to let me leave," she teased, eyes flickering again as she tried to heave the body over a shoulder before he was picking it up off her, walking towards the back of the motel.

He carried the bodies, thinking intently about how bad he wanted her.

"You're right, I'm not. I'm getting what I want tonight," he said, putting the two bodies on the wood, dousing them in lighter fuel. He threw a match on them and looked at her. "It's been too long, if you ask me."

Her mouth twisted into a grin as she walked closer to him, one hand stroking his face.

"There's the Sam I know. Yeah, sure has - all my bruises and marks have healed, and you know how I _hate_ that. Like feeling claimed, y'know? Makes the other demons think I'm actually doing dangerous shit." It was another laugh, one hand running through her hair, "Oh, all the kinks in my hair are out too, you know what that means..."

He smirked, a devilish look in his eyes. "Of course I do; I'll see what I can do to fix that." His hand now running through her hair.

"You better, Winchester." It was a light growl as her hands moved to cup his face, she all but launching on her tiptoes to shower his face with open mouthed kisses, partly ashamed she was acting so needy.

He kissed her back just as passionately, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth once again. His hands came down, gripping under her ass and picking her up. He _needed_ this- needed, and wanted, it more than anything at that moment.

She gasped loudly when he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as her mouth opened under his, inviting him in. When the kiss broke, she clung to him, nails digging into his shoulders to tease him.

"Room. Now."

He nodded, walking to the room at a fast pace, keeping her close to him. He opened the door and slammed her down on the bed, his mouth already back on hers.

She held out a hand towards the door and it slammed shut as she wiggled under him, trying to get comfy in the moment.

His hands roamed her torso, grabbing her jacket and taking it off, throwing it aside. His lips on her neck, biting, drawing blood and drinking it.

"O-oh, fuck...S-Sam-" she hissed, hands reaching to bury themselves in his hair, she smiling as she panted. "Hell, just- not too much," she reminded gently, eyes slipping shut as she tried to arch under him for more friction between her legs.

He let out a small grunt, letting her know he acknowledged what she said. He felt a bulge in his pants growing as he took off her shirt, his hands on the sides of her body, feeling her soft skin. He grinded softly against her, letting out a small noise of satisfaction himself.

She shuddered against him, sitting up to pull off her bra. "Mark me up."

"I've been aching for it." He said as he used his psychic powers to keep her down, not even needing to focus too hard on it at this point. He grabbed the knife on the nightstand and looked down at her. "Where to start.." he began as he poked her stomach with the knife. "Here, maybe..?"

She bit her lip, eyes shutting as a tear almost slipped down her face at him motioning there. When she'd been human - though she was a witch, she'd lost a child, and the memory of the intense loneliness and pain were still there despite them being hundreds of years old. "Please..." she found herself begging, hoping if he did this, the memory would reset, she could let the pain fade finally. And though she was a demon, how she'd long for another, although it could never happen.

He softly dug the knife into her skin, cutting just a bit. The best thing about this arrangement was that he got to have whatever blood dripped. His lips softly met the cut, his tongue dipping in and licking the excess blood around the cut. He pushed the knife really close to her right breast and smirked.

"How about here?" The fact he was not only able to get the extra blood, but to cut her, excited him. He wanted to kill her since he met her, but was also really attracted to both her vessels when he shouldn't have been, so not only did he get the arousal of having her under him- he also got to atone for not killing her, in his mind.

"Anywhere, Sam, please. Want y-you to be...happy," She trailed off, eyes fully black now as she mewled in pleasure at what he was doing to her, being she had a bit of a kink that didn't take him long to find. "My thighs, where you usually have your head...I'm so sensitive," she added breathlessly.

"I know, shh.. I know," he said as he kissed neck. "I'm just taking my time.." He added as he dug the knife into her softly and making a small cut. He let it bleed for a moment before his lips captured that cut as well, licking up the blood. He was a bit worried he'd had to hold her down tighter if it continued at this pace.

"I'm just saying, you know how I get. This is fun for you pro-prolonging it, you know what you do to m-me, ooh, yes," she sighed as his lips encircled her nipple, the knife moving to the other side of her body. "More, god, please..."

"You don't have to call me God.." he said with a smirk as the knife made another small cut and his lips went for it again.

"I-I was just-fuck nevermind, need you, need you so bad," she nearly purred, trying to pull him further on top of her. "Take your shirt off, please, let me feel you...it's been too long," she pleaded, still unable to understand how he made her like this.

He put the knife down on the bed, his hands undoing his flannel and quickly taking off his shirt, his muscles practically glowing. His hands went down to her waist, untying the flannel and undoing her pants, pulling them down. One of his hands lighting brushed her thigh as the other held him up, with her wrist caught under his hand.

She exhaled shakily, eyes opening again to met his gaze. "Mhm, missed this. You're warm...but it's warmer inside me," she laughed, winking as she tried to flex her wrist under him to touch herself.

He held her down tightly with his powers, realizing he had let her go a bit.

"Oh no, you're not moving, you're mine right now." He smirked, the knife finding her thigh and putting cut in it as he smirked.

She cried out as if in pain at that, her back trying to arch as he leaned down to lap at the cut.

"I'm yours, mhm got that right. No one else's, and you know who else wants me...well, dead atleast. But you won't let that happen, will you Sam?" she asked, eyes imitating his puppy dog pout.

She got him in a time of his greatest vulnerability.

"I wouldn't dream of it, I wouldn't let anyone else lay a finger on you," he said in a defensive tone as he left the traces of blood on his tongue. His lips coming up to her face as he gave her a passionate kiss. It was true that he loved her and he wasn't sure if he could deny it anymore.

Her hands tried to move against his hold to wrap around him, to glide down his back, anything to let him know that she really cared and loved to hear that from him.

"The cuts sting, but it feels good. It's like...it's hard to explain. I can't think with you on me like this." She admitted, kissing back and trying to lean up into his touch.

"I can't either," he admitted as well.

"I-I shouldn't but.." he trailed off as he made another small cut on her thigh, waiting before licking the blood up.

"I want you so badly," he said, "I need you.." His pants started to become too tight as he started to take them off with one hand, his other hand now intertwined with the demon's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Then you can have me." She whispered, eyes flickering brown to black and back as she tried to ease her rapid heartbeat, it had been a long time since she'd let Sam have her like this, after the detox she wasn't sure she'd ever see this side of him again, but lo and behold, here it was, pinning her down and about to finally make her wishes comes true.

"Make this time different, not the angry sex we usually have. Like...like you actually love me, like how I feel about you," she begged, voice soft before she squirmed beneath him, trying to get more friction as well as make him even more aroused.

He softly grinded on her, leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"What if I do actually love you? Would I be a bad person?" He said rather seductively as he grinded a bit harder, making sure to tease her.

"N-No, you wouldn't. Remember the first thing I said before we- before the first time I let you- Because it's _bad_? And it's _wrong_? And we _shouldn't_? that didn't- didn't _stop_ us." She explained, pausing to think as his movements were making it hard for her to articulate her thoughts to sound.

"It's not stopping you now, and I- I don't want it to. I. _want_ you to love me...you...you make me feel human again."

"I-I.. I want you to feel human again, to have that pleasure. Forget about hell, think about me. I-I want to be able to love you- and trust you." He said a bit breathlessly as his member ached softly, wanting to be inside her, but now as a sign of love and not an outlet for stress and anger.

"I do trust you, and I thought you already trusted me. I let you fuck me the first time because I knew you wouldn't knife me in the middle of it. You just don't exactly cuddle after," she pointed out with a laugh.

"I don't want to remember hell, after I got sent back the first time, it- Alastair is good at what he does for a reason. He's the demon that- that took away my child while I was human. I remember the knife, somehow he'd gotten a vessel and-" tears crept from her eyes at merely talking about it before she leaned up and kissed Sam as hard as she could, wanting to remember only him in the moment.

He let her go as he leaned down to kiss her, his arms holding her face in his. He pulled back and looked at her, wiping her tears.

"Shh, don't cry, I'm here for you. I won't let anyone hurt you, nor let you get sent back to hell. Ruby, I want to hold you, I want to love you constantly- I want for you to love me constantly. I trust you and I need you.." He said, kissing her again.

This was probably his first love since Jess and it was the kind that killed her, it amazed him but he also didn't see Ruby as the same kind of demon.

"Sam...Oh, Sam..." his name left her through broken sobs, she blinking to try to rid the tears, being she hated feeling weak like this. "You mean all of that? Because that's how _I_ feel, how I've _always_ felt, even in my old vessel. You know that."

"I know and.. At first I didn't trust you, you were just some demon I should have ganked, but now, now I need you. I don't think I could ever kill you.." he said as he ran a hand through her hair, kissing her forehead. "I love you so much and I always want to.."

"Then you well. I promise. We'll be the strongest hunting team there is, as long as you keep the blood up, we're invincible. You're pinning me down without even trying, Sam. Look at this, And this isn't even you being truly rough yet. I'm marked, yes, by the blade, not your mouth yet. I want you. In every form you can offer, I can handle everything," she spoke surely, eyes darkening as their gazes met.

He nodded, looking down at her and kissing her passionately one last time, moving down, biting softly as her thighs. Her thighs were one of his favorite spots to touch, bite, and cut. He bit hard enough to break the skin, sucking up the blood. His hands held her thighs open from under her, licking the inside of them as well.

She inhaled slowly at him licking the inside of her thighs, having missed him this close and intimate. "A-ah, baby, h-hell..." she whimpered when his head moved slightly, tongue teasing at her core. "Gah, you should f-feel what you do to me," she coaxed, hips gently lifting to show her complete willingness to submit at this point.

"Maybe one day I'll let you have control over me, I could get the feel," he smirked, pulling her underwear off and licking farther up. "I'd love to understand," he breathed against her inner thigh before taking a small nibble.

Her hips lifted of their own accord, she moaning loudly as he gently bit the bundle of nerves between her rapidly slickening folds.

" _SAM_ -" she cried out, giggling after, loving how this felt, to have him here with her, where they could just be honest. This was the first man she'd loved since becoming a demon, and she'd be damned to ever love anyone else ever again, she wanted him for eternity.

He wanted to love her for eternity too. He felt that way about Jess, but now, he was a different person and he was becoming less ashamed for loving Ruby. He wanted to always have her with him, to always be with her. Even if she were a twisted soul from hell and he was one of the best people in the profession of killing those souls, he wanted her. His tongue slid inside of her, tasting her as he also added a finger. God, he loved her taste.

Her entire body tensed at first, forgetting how this went, but she relaxed as she felt his tongue in her, and she couldn't help but mewl. She tried to stay still, but her hips gently rocked against his hand, wanting more of him.

"I can't stay still, I'm-I'm sorraahhrryy," she whimpered when he curled his finger, her eyes all but trying to roll back into her head.

He pulled his tongue out, his finger slowly pushing in and out.

"Don't apologize, just enjoy," he said as he added a second finger, his thumb massaging her clit. He loved to tease her like this, it was amusing to him. His mouth went back to softly biting the insides of her thighs, making sure to overwhelm her with sensations.

She let herself go completely dead weight, head on the pillow and her legs as limp as they would go, though a few shudders still passed through her. "You're so...i missed this," she finally said, trying to think out what to say, "You're gentle, this is...it's _new_ , I like it."

He smirked as he pulled his fingers out, and moving so his member poked at her. "Good.. I-I like it too," he said as he entered her, letting out his own groan of satisfaction.

Her hands grasped at the sheets tightly as another moan left her when he entered, fuck she forgot what it was like being this _full_.

"Damn, baby I don't- don't remember this feeling, this is- it's amazing, _fuck_!" she said, grinning as she snapped, their lips meeting so she could wipe the smirk off his lips.

He kissed her as he started thrusting deep into her, one of his hands massaging her left breast. He used the opening in her lips to forcefully push his tongue in, exploring her mouth.

She practically melts under him at this point, knowing he loves her and cares enough to not let her be killed. Her tongue comes up to battle his, she submitting to him almost as though she'd been doing it her whole life. At a few of his thrusts, she tries to get her hands free, being he's still using his blood powers to hold her down with ease. When this kiss breaks, it's almost like a power ploy.

"Please...Sam...let me touch you, hang on to you," she begs, voice nearly wrecked from the chemicals in her body.

He wanted to hold her down still, truth being, it turned him on; but at the same time he wanted her hands on her. He let her go, taking a breath as he felt his mind and body not putting anymore effort into holding her down.

"I want you to touch me. _Badly_ ," he emphasized as he continued to thrust into her.

She grinned almost wickedly at that, her hands lifting to latch onto his shoulders before they scaled his back, nails dragging lightly at first, but as his thrusts became rougher, so did her paths. After a few rough nail paths, her hands moved to cup his face, drawing him in for a long kiss before it broke, she flipping them with ease, she now perched atop him, bouncing quite literally on his lap, long dark brown hair falling against her chest, where his hands immediately reached for her breasts.

He let out a few grunts and moans, massaging her breasts as he felt immense pleasure from this.

"O-Oh my- f-fucking hell." He threw his head back. "I should have l-let you on top of me sooner," he groaned out.

"Yeah, you should have, but I have a bit of a helplessness kink. Mhm, a-ah, ooh, shit-" she sputtered as his hips bucked as she came down, the timing causing him to go that much deeper. "It's so- _fuck_ deep like this, why didn't-" she trailed off, his resting on his chest now, though they curled nails into him.

He continued to buck his hips in time with her, moaning as his hands now reached down, squeezing her ass lightly.

"Y-You're.. So.. Fuck.. You're s-so good at t-this," he moaned out the last part. "Mm, babe, ugh, f-fuck," he groaned out, losing himself as he started to pick up the thrusts.

"Why didn't we do this s-sooner?!" She cried out, her body slamming back down onto his now that his hands were on her hips having wandered from her ass, steadying her and making her bounces more controlled and stronger at the same time.

"A-ah, S-Sam!" One of her hands glided down her body, slender finger reaching for her folds as she touched herself, eyes closing as she rubbed her clit with two fingers, head dipped back and mouth open in an O.

"I-I don't know.." he said breathlessly as he continued to move his hips in time with her. "Mmm.. I-I.. Hah... R-Ruby!" he moaned out. His hair stuck to his face and the back of his head, his moans and groans picking up.

She was panting quietly now, trying to keep herself quiet - she could feel herself beginning to shake, it wouldn't be long now.

"Sam- t-touch me...please," she spoke again, her voice airy and wrecked, the tone sending a shudder through him. She _needed_ him, more than she'd ever admit, and he knew it.

"It's the only way I can- can p-peak," she admitted, blushing scarlet.

He didn't have to think twice about she said, his hands already massaging her ass as one hand moved to her clit as the other moved to one of her breasts, still thrusting. He was close, he could feel it in his stomach.

"I-I'm.. I'm close.." He said, groaning loudly.

"Please, let me feel you...I miss it," she said softly, leaning down to kiss him again, slow and sweet this time as she flipped them back, circling her hips into his thrusts, tears edging at her eyes due to how good it felt.

"Sam...Sam...come in me, pl-please, I- I want you to," she nearly moaned, eyes shutting as she felt herself coiling, the growing heat pooling in her stomach was burning low and fast.

He thrusted into her hard and fast, his head dropping as he groaned, filling her with his cum. He took a couple breaths feeling her cum as well. He pulled out, breathing heavily as he pulled the demon close to him, his hand petting her hair softly.

"I-I love you and I-I need you.." He said softly kissing her forehead.

"Mhm..." She could do little more than sigh as she recovered from her orgasm, turning to curl into him when he pulled her close.

"N-need you too, Sam." Her eyes eased open, irises the deep brown of her vessel as she looked at the man she truly loved.

"This was long overdue. And thank you, I haven't- haven't had a orgasm that powerful in... Ever," she whispered nearly in awe at the realization.

"Don't thank me," he said softly.

"It's the least I could give you." He looked back at her, kissing her softly- kissing her out of love. "I'm not going to make you wait like that ever again, hell, I don't want to wait like that anymore." He held her close to him, smiling softly. "And you said I don't cuddle.."

"You didn't, this is the first time," she remarked, surprised. "And hm, not making you wait anymore... Depending on your recovery time we could keep this up, my stamina is pretty... Decent. And with the blood, it might help," she pointed out. "Though stupid to mention, my vessel's dead, technically, think worrying about human complications of sex is going to be an issue?" She wondered out loud, momentarily freaking out.

"And now I'm cuddling. I'm cuddling because I'm done denying the fact that I love you and being ashamed of it." He paused, "and just so you know, I'll always be up for this, no matter how shitty I feel." He shifted a bit, letting out a small breath before thinking about what she said.

"Um.. No?" He didn't believe what he said because her blood still pumped and she still had bodily functions so he thought it could have been possible but he didn't want to think about it, not yet. "You should be fine, I think.."

"I can steal some pills just in case, condoms are a hell no, I'm not missing the feeling for a fucking two dollar veil of plastic." She spoke, venom seeping into her voice as she lifted her head to kiss his jaw, sucking a mark into his neck to return the favor.

"Mmm," he simply responded, "besides, I like feeling inside you." His eyes closing softly.

"I'm tired, you know." He turned his other arm now draping over her as he used the hand on that arm to hold hers.

She yawned, though she tried to stop it, the motion making her look surprisingly innocent.

"I am too... Maybe when we wake up, we can do this again?" She winked, turning in his arms to kiss his nose.

"Fuck yes.." He said as he felt himself slowly drift into the darkness of sleep. His arms remained around her and his face near hers, their legs intertwined.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby woke the next morning to Sam still sleeping beside her, his arms around her. Shifting her arms down as best she could, she grinned and exhaled as her fingers glided against her bare skin under the sheets, finding her folds with ease, as well as the fact she was already somewhat slick due to the dream she'd had, it being of Sam and the things he would do that would just- she moaned quietly as her fingers moved, slipping two inside herself with a low mewl.

He felt himself starting to wake up, not only feeling her move but also hearing the noises coming out of her mouth. He, having a similar dream about her also meant he was semi-hard. He stirred a bit before opening his eyes a bit. "You know, you could have waiting for me. I bet I could do you a lot more justice." He smirked, moving so he was on top of her.

"What can I say? I've never been patient." Her breathing hitched as she pulled her fingers away, lifting them to her lips to tease him, licking them slowly. "Don't know why more girls don't do that, it's not like it's gonna make you gag, it's just a little... Salty." She reasoned, free hand reaching to wrap gently around his member.

His breath got caught as she touched his member. "Tell you what, you said you wanted me to feel how you do. Well, I'll let you too, do whatever you want, no questions asked and nothing in return." He smirked, looking down at her.

Her eyes went wide, flickering black and back at his words. "Wh-whatever?" She repeated, lips quirking into a devilish grin. Oh, the things she would do to him...

"Whatever. I can handle it, just killing me is out of the question, I think you'd imagine." His smirk stayed as he flipped them over, kissing her in the process.

When the kiss broke, she nodded, trailing a nail down his chest before following it with her lips, slinking back on his body until she could grin from nearly between his legs. And then her mouth was on him, sealing gently over the head, tongue rolling on the tip, back and forth, back and forth as her hair fell down around her face.

His hands grabbed her hair, moaning softly.

"Ah, f-fuck.." He pushed her softly, but not deep throating her. He threw his head back, groaning.

Hollowing her cheeks, Ruby grinned around him, exposing her teeth just lightly against the sensitive skin as she took him deeper, loving his hands in her hand. She wanted to show him how it felt.

He inhaled softly as another moan leaked out. His hand pushed her back and forth, moaning and trying to hold back from thrusting.

She nodded, coming up to look him in the eyes. "You can fuck my mouth y'know," she said surprisingly casually before returning to her movements, her hand joining to lightly twist and tease.

He moaned, his hand in his her hair as he pushed her using her hair as he moaned, thrusting as well as he knew he deep throated her and not even caring. He groaned softly.

Her eyes shut as she moved, realizing she's never taken someone as big as he was. Just when she thought she was finally going to gag, she pulled off with a soft pop and moved quickly, fingers propping her folds as she sunk down onto him with a cry of his name.

He groaned loudly, calling out her name as she sunk down on him.

"F-Fuck!" He screamed as he moved to better suit the both of them.

She panted as she adjusted to him moving, smiling as though she was proud of herself. "Doesn't that feel good, baby? All slick and warm for you," she purred, leaning down to kiss him as his hands reached for her hips.

He moaned into the kiss, his hands holding her hips tightly. He pulled back, panting. "F-Fuck." He groaned out, bucking his hips.

She moved with him, hips circling into his bucking, so much so that he was brushing her gspot after only a few thrusts.

"SAM!" She nearly screamed after three in a row, she wanted more and god, did she want it bad. "B-baby, f-fuck, change the position, please. It's your move, anyway you want. Just f-fuck me h-hard." She groaned, loving the thought of Sam taking control and fucking her how he wanted.

He wanted badly to take control again, groaning and thrusting into her roughly. He moaned and intertwined their fingers, holding her down. He continued to hit her g-spot, moaning and groaning as he dropped his head, using his demon blood powers again to hold her down, massaging her clit.

She was nearly screaming now in pure pleasure as every thrust brushed the most sensitive spot in her entire body, feeling her clit being massaged at the same time. It felt amazing, and she was spiralling high, feeling the familiar burn.

"Fuck, baby, a-ah, ooh I'm close-" she panted, hands gripping his tightly, "Wanna come for you, h-hell..." She moaned, not wanting to wait, she wanted to feel herself clench down on him as she whimpered and convulsed through her orgasm ontop of him, to have her release draw his own, to feel him come and fill her up like the night before.

"Then come for me, babe." He moaned out alone with all his breath. "Come for me just like I did for you last night. And let me fill you up just like last night." He let out, and adding, "Come with me, I'm close."

Her nails dug into his hands as she moved with him, her hips stilling before she couldn't stop shaking, every movement becoming hard to control.

"F-fuck, Sam!" She cried out, as everything in her body reacted, her vision going starry when her orgasm hit her. She whimpered and 'a-ah'ed through the stronger pangs as it ebbed, stopping when she was able to collapse ontop of him, burying her face in his neck.

He released inside of her, moaning loudly as he came and holding onto her tightly.

"F-Fuck!" He said breathlessly as he kissed her forehead, the last of the orgasm escaping his system as he held onto her.

Her eyes ease closed as he kisses her forehead, she shifting off him to collapse into his side, rustling the sheets even more as she burrows into them and his warmth.

"Looks like we're gonna have to shower before we leave." She laughed, body still reacting to every little touch.

"Yeah, probably." He turned, running his hand through her hair." He smiled, and pulled the blanket up over more of himself. "So how you wanna do the showering?"

"Separate, or we're going up fucking in there, too. Not that I'll mind." She added as an after thought.

"Well it's up to you then. I'm good for either way." Shifting slightly.

Ruby turned and sat up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, already feeling the sting from marks she'd earned announcing themselves.

"I'll get in first? Gives you time to call and "update" your brother," she said, bending to pull Sam's shirt from the night before over her head, not even bothering to pull underwear on. "Or I could just stay like this and torture you." She laughed, walking off toward the bathroom, swaying her hips as she walked.

He nodded, watching her as she entered the bathroom. God, sometimes he just didn't want the fun to stop. He rolled over in the bed, grabbing his phone from his jeans that were randomly thrown on the floor. He called up Dean, telling him that he was still going to be busy and he'd keep in touch. He groaned, laying back and looking up at the ceiling, waiting for the demon to get out of the shower.

About ten minutes later her head poked out from the doorway, brown tendrils of now-soaked waves sticking to her face as the shower still ran.

"...I would have thought you'd be in here by now. Boy was I wrong. Water's still unbelievably hot, kinda like you," she giggled as she tossed a towel towards him, acting a little less demonic and more like a lovestruck teenage girl.

He groaned softly. "I need sleep.. And food. I'll make it up to you, babe, promise." He shifted softly, getting up and yawning before taking the towel in his hands. He took her head in his hands, kissing her passionately and roughly. Afterward he walked into the bathroom, laying the towel down and stepping into the already hot shower.

She whistled quietly as she dried off, wrapping her hair up in a clean towel. It had been weeks now that they were together hunting and training like this without Dean knowing, but somehow with Sam finally admitting it to himself that he loved her, things seemed a little more... Normal. Well, as normal as things could be given she was a demon. Looking at her reflection, she sighed, almost wishing her eyes would stop flashing black, that she was human again for him. But it was him that made her feel human, so she felt that was fair enough.

As he showered, his mind went through everything that happened. From ditching Dean to admitting he was in love with a demon. And that was the problem, he thought. Sam knew he still had demon blood in him but he also knew it was wrong that he was lying to his brother like this. But he didn't have a choice, not really. He just couldn't admit to his brother what he was doing and what was going on. He quickly shook those thoughts and sighed. He loved Ruby, she loved him. That was good enough for now, he thought as he turned off the water, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some extra clothes that he learned to always take with him whenever he was with Ruby.

To his surprise, she was stretched back out on the bed, bra on along with the tightest pair of jeans he'd ever seen her in, her fingers lightly tracing the now dried cuts from the night before. She smiled when she saw him, gaze shifting black when she noticed she'd left marks on him as well.

"See, you feel better finally getting all that blood off you. Not that last night wasn't fun, but-there's a case in Champaign we could look into, third missing family in two weeks. Sounds like a rugaru, but could be vampires. I've got some boys there as bait keep up with your training." She was in front of him, hands dancing across his chest as she kissed him.

"I'm ready to head whenever you are."

He kissed her back, hands reaching into her hair. "About that," he said as he started to put a shirt on. "Dean's working on that case, told me this morning. If we go, you gotta stay outta sight." He found it just a bit harder to focus with her looking like that. "We should go, I know you don't like him," he sighed, "but he's still my brother- and you know how I hate lying to him," he finished as he looked away from her, taking a few steps toward the bathroom.

"Fingers crossed. Got it, outta sight outta mind. I can just stay in a different motel room if you wanna meet up with him." She shrugged, walking around to the smaller backpack she's got off her own stuff, digging for a shirt herself.

"Thanks," he simply said before walking into the bathroom, drying his hair and putting on underwear, jeans, and a flannel. He walked out of the bathroom, still buttoning his flannel as he walked over to her, kissing her neck from behind, sucking on it softly.

"Mhm... I'll check the motels around there and see what I can find. Maybe I can mind control someone into letting me bar tend for a night, could steal a couple of bottles that way. Or just look for intel," she reasoned, turning in his arms.

He let out a small smile, genuinely happy that he could go see his brother and she wasn't putting a fight to it. "Whatever you'd like," he said before kissing her. "Dean told me what motel he's staying at. I see no reason why we can't stay there. It's not like he's going to be searching for you."

"Oh, alright. I'll book a room, there then. Working the bar for a night might be fun, flirt for a bit then scare some poor guys with my eyes," she nearly giggled, "then come back and hopefully have you to myself. Well, within reason." She headed towards the door of the room, "Ready?"

He put his stuff into his backpack and his laptop into its case and put them both on his shoulders. He walked towards the door then smirked. "Better hope they're not a demon or angel," he said as he opened the door. "Or Dean," he added as he walked out.

"Oh come on, that'd be fun! I mean, well no cuz my covers blown, but still." She commented, climbing into the car. "And come on, running into an angel at a bar? Things are so awkward you'd think the alcohol would burn their wings if they'd never had it. Atleast _we_ can handle it." She spoke proudly, puffing her chest out a bit.

"Yeah, a demon. But an angel? They'd smite you no questions asked. And at least no other hunters have a demon knife." He opened the trunk, putting his stuff inside. "Just be careful."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be careful, _promise_. Just text me if you need to get away from Dean, you know how you get sometimes." She added, staring out at the road.

"As soon as Dean's asleep I'll be over in your room, promise. I'll probably be aching for a pick me up, as well." He sighed, getting in the drivers seat.

"And you'll get one, if I can sneak a bottle I'll have shots waiting," she smirked slightly, hand sliding up his knee. "But c'mon, I wanna kill things."

He sighed, hand going on top of hers. "Fine, but nothing that will raise questions, especially since Dean's in town." He started the car, his hand still on top of Ruby's.

"Fine. I'll be good." She sighed mock dejectedly, still smiling.

"Well I don't want you to be completely good," he smirked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Well then," she blinked, hand reaching for his collar to pull him into a quick kiss, "Should've mentioned that, love." The word felt strangely natural rolling off her tongue, and she found herself smiling as she returned her gaze to the window.

It was somewhere around a four hour drive to Champaign, and she'd managed to fall asleep, her head lulling to rest against the window, hands splayed over her stomach.

"Love," he chuckled, "I like it."


	4. Chapter 4

Along the drive to Champaign, he smiled, watching her sleep. She looked a lot less demon-y when she asleep. When they got to the motel, he woke her up, opening the door.

"Wh-oh. We're here? That was quick," she noted, stumbling slightly out of the car due to having just woken up, it was amazing how some human habits just came back. She motioned to his jeans, hearing his phone ringing.

"Bet you know who that is. I'll go disappear, come find me at a bar later if you want."

"Alright," he said as he started to get his stuff out of the trunk. "Hey, wait, come here for a sec?"

She paused mid step, turning to look at him before walking back towards him. He smirked, kissing her then biting her lip mid kiss and lapping what blood came out. "Now you can go," he said as he shut the trunk.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, hands clinging to his shoulders when the kiss broke. "Of course, now I'm gonna be thinking about that when I'm alone." She grumbled, turning away and walking, nearly wanting to flip him off for teasing her like that.

"I'll be working a bar, have fun with Dean." And with another snap of her fingers she was gone. And then Sam's phone was ringing again.

He ignored his phone, just walking to the room that Dean told him he was staying in. He knocked, unsure if Dean had locked it. As he did, he hoped that Dean just didn't go to the bar where Ruby was working for now. Even though Dean was more the night drinking type.

The door opened a few seconds later, Dean with a beer in one hand, the remote that had been in the other thrown somewhere on the bed.

"What took you so long? You could answer your phone, y'know? No one seems to know _anything_ around here, I was thinking of checking out the local historical records to check for patterns, it's the third family now and everyone's acting like this is _normal_. The fuck's wrong here?"

He shrugged, walking in past him. "That is pretty... Weird..." He trailed off at he set his stuff down, thinking about the fact he was in a relationship with a demon and the weirdness of that.

"How many people have you asked? We could hit the library tomorrow."

"Dude, everyone in atleast the three closest bars, the sheriff's office, the local pd and emergency services - something's up, I'm telling ya. They know and they're not talking. Library is about all we got left. You OK? You've got bruises... Looks like you got bit t- oh."

Dean grinned, shaking his head, connecting the marks on Sam's neck with the last set of missed calls, "That's why you haven't been answering lately."

He kind of avoided what Dean was pointing out. "I'm allowed to have fun too, you know." He let out a chuckle before looking back at his brother. "So what do you think they're hiding? What if there's a bigger hunt than we were expecting here?"

"If everyone's this quiet, could be a ritual sacrifice, kinda like that fugly scarecrow way back. Else there's a nest they don't want us taking out, but that's all I got. Or could just be some super end-of-days family prep, I dunno. You see anything on the way in that seems strange?"

"Actually, yeah. On every house in the drive in, there was at least one person doing something outside. Over and over. Gardening, delivering mail, watering flowers. Everything," he said as he grabbed a beer.

"So, what, some kinda perpetual motion loop? And every few a family bites it? Or are they keeping watch for something? This town's creepy, not including that damned loch ness monster rip off. Wait, wrong town for that."

Dean pulled one of the chairs in the kitchen part out, sitting down before scrolling on his phone, "So you feel like looking around tonight or do you just wanna do your usual laptop research in here? Not sure if I'm gonna go out, the girls here are... Well, something else," he explained with a semi-impressed tone.

"Looking around- I need to get out more." He took out his laptop now, "I'll just do my 'laptop research stuff' now. So uh, hey what have you been doing while I was gone?" He questioned absent-mindedly.

"Checking things out, first night in town got the number from this smoking bartender at Lucky Jay's, that- well, let's _just_ say she's got siblings. Got out of that fast, headed back here, went down to the sheriff's station the next morning, checked the hospitals after that... Found a place with great pie, came back here, slept, woke up, cracked open a beer and now you're here. So not much, really. How was your case, besides the girl? Changling or something, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Man, it was bad almost got me. I was lucky enough to smoke it." He chuckled, taking a sip from his beer. "What's some of the jobs you've been working?"

"before this? Took down two nests by myself, then it was a typical vengeful ghost, few demons here and there... Speaking of which, how're you doin' with all that? Sorry about the detox, you needed it though." Dean pointed out, grabbing for the remote to flip through the channels as Sam scrolled through news reports on his laptop.

"I'm doing good, for the most part," he sighed, thinking about Ruby. He took another sip of his beer. "If you're ever in trouble or help, just call, okay? I may be busy but I'll drop everything to come help you, you know that." He knew it was getting late and he was just hoping that Dean would fall asleep soon.

"Dude, if you're in a hurry to get out of here just to get out to a bar or something for the night, I'm tellin' you, Lucky Jay's." Dean started, a smug grin gracing his face at sensing Sam's impatience, "We can meet at the library tomorrow. Dude, I get it. You're my lil brother but you're doing well by yourself, I shouldn't be so... Well, people think we're a bit codependent. This proves we're not, go have a few. You might have better luck getting people to talk, who knows." Dean brought up. "I'm fine, I'm gonna crash soon anyways, it's been a long day and there's jack to show for it."

"Dean, that's not it..." He started, "Dean, I miss you, a lot. I miss the car rides with you, hell even the smell of onions from your greasy burgers," He said looking away. "It's just, there's something.."

"It's a girl, isn't it? That's the only thing that would have you acting this weird. I remember how things were when you with Jess, I get it. It's fine. Just... Make sure she understands she might lose you at any time. I had that with Cassie, y'know? She understood, but we had work to do." Dean didn't even flinch, though he barely looked at Sam as he spoke.

"Uh," he didn't want to admit it. Nor the fact that it was Ruby, especially if Dean got too close. "I still don't understand why you told Cassie.."

"I was young and stupid, made a heat of the moment decision. I thought maybe if she understood, we could make it work. And maybe we could have, I dunno. It's your life, I'm not gonna stick my nose in. Do what you want, you're not ten." Dean shrugged, finishing off the beer he was drinking. "Just-remember you can't get out of this life. Everyone in the family's tried, and we get roped right the fuck back in. And then we die." He added bitterly, laughing.

"Don't say heat of the moment." He said, having horrible flashbacks to the mystery spot. And Dean, I want to hunt with you, I really do.. It's just.. This girl- she's a hunter too. I'm not planning on leaving, not again," he said, remembering Jess. "And besides, I convinced her to let me hunt this with you, right?"

"Really? Well, best of luck, I'm not going to press anymore into that. She around? This town might have more than just us working on the case, you should see if she's on it. Could use the help. Or y'know, if you'd rather just go burn off stress midhunt, I get it. Sammy, go have fun." Dean nudged, flipping channels again.

He let out a sigh, closing his laptop. "Fine, but tomorrow- we hunt. I'll be here early in the morning and I'll pick the lock if I have to." He got up, grabbing a light jacket. "Oh, and I'm a few rooms down so don't be so loud when you're watching your stupid cartoon porn."

"Ditto to you if your girl's in town, don't be too crazy." Dean followed that with a smirk. "You wanna take cash with you to tip?"

"Oh shut it, Dean," he said as he opened the door, walking out and getting in his car.

* * *

Sam drove to the bar, walking in and looking for Ruby. He found her behind the bar, and walked over to her. He sat down on the barstool, waiting for her to turn around.

She was humming to whatever the band was playing, mixing a shot for someone, hair half pulled back into a ponytail, jacket off. Turning around, she slid the glass down the counter, and he saw she was in the lowest cut top she had. "What can I get ya, si- Sam!"

"You know, if you dressed more like this, you'd get laid more," he smirked. "You know what I like," he pointed over to shot glasses. "I have to say, you're damn sexy right now."

"More? Might as well just wear the lacy stuff under this," she grinned, one hand lifting to shift her shirt, revealing a black lacy push up bra. "Right, neat double shot, on it." She whipped around, grabbing for the oldest bottle of whiskey the bar had, pulling a glass at the same time.

"So...I get off in about a half hour, you busy?" She pretended, turning back to hand Sam the glass, scrawling a fake number on the napkin to convince anyone that could be watching.

His breath hitched a bit when he saw her bra. "I think I'm free tonight." He smirked. "And hey, how come you don't wear stuff like that for me?" He acted offended as he took the shot.

"Because you never ask? Didn't want to wreck this, y'know, if you ended up killing me and all that, hold on." She turned, noticing the man in darker dress pants and a tie, his eyes trained on Sam. "Sam. Demon, behind you. If you get out now, you can get a high before we had back." She said softly, motioning to the demon, "Hey, you want something?"

"Thanks, will do," he said laying down a couple bucks before heading out, walking to the back of the bar. He had his hand on the demon knife, ready to kill him and drink him. He really needed some blood, and bad.

"Yeah," the demon started, eyes flashing, "What's a pretty little bitch like you doing working a bar like this?" He growled. Her own eyes flashed in return.

"Call me a bitch again, I'll rip your heart out. I need the money. Or, y'know, let's take this out back?!" She reached for the demon's tie, snapping as they teleported out behind the bar.

Before she had time to let go of him and tell Sam to go for it, the demon had fought back, throwing her roughly to the ground, following her as she skid before pinning her down, one hand going around her neck as he pulled a knife, intending to stab her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam came from behind, slitting his throat with the demon knife.

"Think again," he said as he brought the demon down to the ground, his lips immediately going to the slit, drinking as much blood as possible. He stayed on his knees, his head going back as he took in deep breaths.

"Fuck.." He nearly sighed as he felt the blood course through him.

Ruby still lay where she'd been thrown, taking a few deep breaths after her airway opened back up. "S-Sam... My lower back..." She whimpered, almost in fake pain, wanting to test something. The last few times he'd been high off of the blood, she'd gotten hurt in the fray, and found he had a bit of a protective kink, becoming absolutely livid if he saw she was hurt, though to her he acted like an absolute angel.

His nostrils flared as she told him this, her theory working. Although he couldn't kill the demon anymore, he still punched its face as he got up. Then he walked over to Ruby, looking at her.

"How bad?" He questioned as he wiped the blood off of his face with his sleeve.

She steadied herself, eyes shutting as she panted, lips curling into a snarl.

"H-hurts to m-move. Feels like i-it's bruised along m-my spine," she continued after a heavy breath, that wasn't a complete lie with how hard she'd been thrown, given she'd skidded a bit first.

His fists clenched a bit in anger before he looked back down at her in pain and calming down.

"I'll carry you to the car, okay?" He picked her up with ease, kissing her forehead. Sure he was high, but some of it he meant.

She winced as he picked her up, feeling that maybe she actually was somewhat banged up. She closed her eyes, her breathing audible as he walked, "S-sorry. Thought'd be quicker. Didn't expect a fight." She apologized, "I'm OK, I know you need a p-pick me up st-still."

"Shh," he said as he opened the passenger side of the car door. He laid her down on the seat, bending down to look at her.

"It's fine, I can get one later or somewhere else." He kissed her forehead again and sighed, "It's not your fault." That's when he showed that at the moment he'd suffer and endure the horrible pain of demon blood craving for her. When he showed that's how much she loved her- not that he was truly even aware of it.

"Sam, no- i- I'll be OK. You can look at me when we get back to the room, I'm sure it's nothing. I'm n-not human, I can handle a little bruising. It's _not_ like I'm pregnant." She pointed out, reaching for his face to pull him into a kiss, her semi-injured state and seeing his reaction making her painfully needy, oh how she wanted him.

The thought of her being pregnant struck him again. He really wasn't sure if it were impossible.

"No, you're hurt, you're stuttering and I can see it on your face," he said over-protectively as he leaned back in and kissed her again.

"I'm _fine_ damnit!" She tried to yell, though it came out as more of a pained yelp.

"Mh-" she smiled as he kissed her again, "Do we- do we _gotta_ go back to the room? It's dark.. You could pull off on the road if there's woods, could fuck in the c-car," she pleaded, hands wandering to his collar then dropping to his jeans, "Fuck, when you're-you're overprotective, it's so-" she purred, unable to think.

He let out a small groan as he looked down at her and shook his head. "It's too early at night and there's only houses." He sighed as he looked around. "It's not a far drive and I want to look at your back first," he reasoned as he stayed pretty overprotective at the moment.

The corners of her mouth tilted up into a small smile. "Fine... Sounds good, bed atleast with cool to the touch sheets and fluffy pillows. Al-alright, Mr. Hunter you know _best_ ," she giggled, trying to see how long she could keep him in that state.

"Of course I know best," he smirked, kissing her one more time before closing her door. As he got into the car, those words rang in his head, ' _lt's not like I'm pregnant.'_ He started the car and drove to the motel, his hand holding Ruby's. His hand white knuckled from holding her's so tight, him too zoned out to realize.

"-am. Sam! I'm OK, I'm not gonna die! I'm just a little banged up. Come on, look at me," she begged when he parked the car.

"I'm alright. You can look at me in like five minutes," she continued, sitting up and sliding down the seat to open the door and step out, barely catching herself as she stumbled again. " _Fuck_. Why am I so _uncoordinated_?!" Came the hiss as she looked at the motel room door. "You're sure he's asleep?"

"He's either passed out or watching porn. We're fine." He sighed, running over to put his arm around her upper back to keep her up. "Just let me carry you. We'll get to the room a lot quicker." He looked down at her, almost begging to carry her.

She rolled her eyes, though she smiled. "Talk about a pick _me_ up," she deadpanned.

When they got into the room, Sam turned the lights on and then set her down on the bed, propping her up with pillows where it seemed she was hurt the most.

"I just need to get in the shower, won't the heat ease whatever bruising is there?" She asked, giving in to the theory she'd had herself - she was a sucker for being needy and taken care of just as he was to be protective.

"A shower will help," he admitted, "but at least let me take a look at it first." He said as he grabbed another pillow off of a chair just in case. "It can't be that bad, right?"

"Not like you haven't dealt with worse. Bastard didn't even throw me that far... Like if you're gonna do it, atleast _try_ to hurt me," she scoffed, sitting up and flipping her shirt off as gingerly as she could over her head before turning so he could look.

He let out a small chuckle at her attitude about this before looking at her bra as he tried to control himself. He scanned her entire back, staying silent aside from a thick swallow before he started to feel her lower back gently. "This hurt?" He questioned.

"A-ah, mh-" she managed, nails digging into the sheets, "There's no- it's not like there's skin missing or blood is there?" She asked, voice a little higher than normal. What the fuck was going on? All she'd wanted to do was test the kink, not find out she was actually hurt!

"That's it though.. Your back.. It's fine.." He said, a bit puzzled. "A bit bruised maybe on the inside, but nothing on the outside." He saw her fall, he expected there to be at least a bit of some kind of change, but there was nothing at all.

"Outer bruising might take a few days to show up, I got slammed pretty hard on a few vertebrae, it's probably a bone bruise then, ice is best. I'm fine, see?" She turned as quickly as she could, and going around his neck as she kissed him. "Sorry about the _'it's not like I'm pregnant'_ comment, that was just to make you stop worrying as much," she smiled. "Now c'mon, bed?" She asked, almost like a little kid, which only made his mind wander more.

"Yeah," he said as he kissed her, pushing her back softly onto the bed, his arms holding him up on the bed.

She moaned softly as he laid her down, her hands moving to his hair.

"Baby...go ahead and get the rest of your fix from me, I can take it." She murmured as the kiss broke, their noses touching,"I kinda... Kinda like the rush I get at the same time knowing it's my blood making you like that." She admitted, playfully biting at his lip as she spoke.

"Good," he smirked, "Your bloods the best anyway." He said as he reached for the demon knife, making a small cut on her torso, lapping the blood before making a second one and drinking the blood from that one as well. "Mm.. Fuck.."

She exhaled, eyes going black as he drank. "Saammm...ah," she mewled, one hand lifting to massage one of her breasts, mind drifting to how needy she'd become. Could it have been that her 'feeling human' was making her think a simple bone bruise was more of an issue? Pursuing the thought to the back of her mind, she let Sam take his fill.

He made a few more cuts, drinking from each before he felt he finally got his fill. As he did he undid her bra from behind, smirking as his mouth quickly started to nibble on one of her nipples.

Her mouth dropped open at the feel of his mouth on her, a nearly hissed " _Yes_ , love" leaving her. She rotated her hips, anything to tease him at this point, though she felt the movement in her lower back.

In hindsight, the tinge in her back was no different than how the same spot would ache when the moon came around, or the strain the baby had put on her human body, though it had been a different vessel.

As he continued to suck and bite her breasts, he started to undo his flannel and take it off along with his shirt before he pulled back and started on his pants, hurrying a bit.

Her hands drifted down to try to help him, before she realized he was pinning her down again, making her moan aloud at the thought. "Mh- ooh, fuck. You _enjoy_ this, don't you?" She teased, hips lifting to brush her core against him.

"I more than enjoy this, babe." He smirked as he took of his pants and underwear, now working on her pants.

She tried to help him as best she could being pinned down, but that was easier said than done. She looked him up and down, puppy dog eyes nearly begging for him to just make himself feel good with her, to use her. "A-ah, fuck, don't you get sick of having such a-"she inhaled breathly at noticing he was rapidly getting hard against her, and she wanted nothing more than to rut her hips against him 'till he was slick.

"Such a what?" He smirked as he pulled her pants off along with her underwear. He loved holding her down like this, with his powers.

"A large cock," she finished, blushing scarlet. Usually she was the last person in the world to talk like that, but she wanted to see his reaction.

A small blush crept on his face before he smirked. "No, I don't get tired of it. Keeps you moaning- doesn't it?" His smirk stayed as he kissed her as it continued to grow and poke at her. The thing about this, funny enough, was that although she was pinned down under him with demon powers with a cock just twitching to go inside her, he was practically under her control. If she said a command, he would most likely do it.

"Sam...lemme... Want you to tease me with it, see how wet I am," she purred, head dropping as she imagined the head slipping against her clit and her slicking folds, teasing her but not yet entering, he waiting until she'd nearly came from that alone.

He smirked, his member slowly massaging her clit as he groaned softly, touching something really relieved part of the want to enter her. He slid a hand up to her breast as he massaged it softly.

"F-fuck," she almost instantly moaned at the pressure, her hips lifting into him, feeling her body want to confirm to him already.

"A-Ah.. Fuck.. I don't think.." He really wanted to enter her- badly. He let out another groan as he started to pick up the pace.

"How bad do you want me, Sam? How bad do you want to be inside me, where it's tight and warm and comfortable, where you're safe and can make me feel amazing?" Her breathing hitched at the thought, her body shuddering, "How bad do you want my walls to contract around your cock, pulling both our orgasms as you come and spill yourself in me while I whimper and tell you how much you mean to me?" She whispered, finding the courage to say everything just by looking in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah! Fuck!" He basically screamed as he entered her, thrusting in and out at a fairly fast and hard pace. Groaning and moaning as he did. "Fucking hell, so- _fuck_ \- ah"

"Ooh, h-hell, _Samuel_ ," she whimpered, her legs wrapping around his waist as he pushed into her in one movement, the thrusts shaking the bed slightly. "A-ah, baby... Love how o-overprotective you a-are,"

"Fuck- y-you're mine." He said absent-mindedly as he continued to thrust inside inside of her, his thumb massaging her clit as he lost all this thoughts.

"I a-am," she stuttered, her hips lifting in time with his now. "Mhm, _hell_ if I was human, oh, oh, tell me you'd breed me, pl-please," she mewled, loving the mental image of Sam talking of how he'd knock her up, make his dreams of having a family come true, make her the mother she could have been was before she was a demon - it was all in the dream from a few nights before, and she found her filter from her mind to her mouth gone, knowing only that it turned her on to think that.

He moaned out, loving how she was talking. "If you were human- _fuck_ -" he trailed off, unable to think as he continued to thrust and massage as he threw his head back.

"O-Oh, f-fuck _Sam!_ " She cries out happily, he's hit her gspot and things are beginning to tighten.

He continued to hit there, knowing that cry. He groaned out, as his stomach knotted. "I'm so f-fucking close."

"Pl-please, please Sam. Please!" She pleaded, nearly the edge of tears.

Hearing her cries sent him over the edge as he groaned out, filling her with his cum as his head dropped in front of him.

"SAMUEL!" Ruby couldn't help the scream that left her as she tightened around him, feeling him explode, this in turn triggered waves of ecstasy to come over her as the coil snapped, she coming fast and hard around him.

He groaned at the feeling, his hand on the bed gripping the sheets a bit tightly. "F-Fucking hell Ruby- _fuck_..." he moaned out as he felt her walls tighten.

"A-ah...ufh, oh hell," she sighs when she can breath again, still clinging to his shoulders, her ankles crossed and locked on his back. "I'm not sore from the fight anymore, that's good."

"Yeah," he agreed as he pulled out, groaning softly. That also made the pregnancy thoughts come back but he quickly pushed them aside as he leaned down to kiss her.

"And now I can sleep... After cuddling of course," she grinned, unlocking her ankles and gently lowering her legs, though she was still shaky. "Don't know why, but... Getting fucked helps me sleep. So does listening to your heartbeat," she admitted.

"Mmm," he said as he finally regained breath. "Just having you in my arms helps me sleep," he admitted as well as he put his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

He smiled at her back. "I love you, too, Ruby." He said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Forever."

When her eyes opened again, they were black. "Forever? You know, after you die... If you become a demon... Then it's really forever. Unless there's a way I can be human, because of you die before I do... Well, there's the knife, but I'd _die_ die and go to purgatory..." She rambled.

"Just shut up," he chuckled as he kissed her. "Yes, forever. I doubt I'm going up to heaven with demon blood in me. And since I'll have to go to hell, I'll find a way to get out. For you."

She giggled, tracing the anti possession tattoo with a nail. "You Winchesters do that, don't you? I'm honored."

"Well, it kind of runs in the family, I guess," he paused, " I just hope my mom made it to heaven.. And Jess." He admitted, feeling like their deaths were his fault.

"Hey." She started, sitting up on her elbows to look at him, "it's not your fault. It was all that free will bullshit. You had nothing to do with it." She tried to comfort him, yawning again.

He nodded, not really believing her. "Sleep, I have to leave early tomorrow."

"Leave?!" Her voice is up an octave with worry, her features immediately crestfallen.

"Just to go hunt with Dean," his hand reached for her's. "Relax. It's a bigger case than we might have thought and I'm going over there earlier to help him"

"Oh. I'll sleep in then, maybe go back to the bar..." She kissed him softly, laying her head on his chest after so she could listen to his heartbeat.

"And don't get hurt this time, okay?" He kissed the top of her head as his arms went around her.

"Ooh, _'don't get hurt this time_ ' you're the hunter, shouldn't I say that to you?" She grinned, eyes closing. "Goodnight love."

"Oh shush." He smiled. "Night, babe. I love you." He said as his eyes closed and he started to fall asleep.

* * *

When Ruby woke the next morning, Sam wasn't there, although one of his flannels and a Starbucks coffee were on the nightstand next to the bed, complete with a note. Pulling it on without bothering to put a bra on and buttoning it up, she grabbed the coffee and drank it down, reading the note and smiling. Who would've expected him to be such a gentleman at times?

Sam sighed, knocking on Dean's door and just like he expected- there was no answer. He took out his lock pick, that he always had on him and stuck in it the doorknob. After a moment or two he had the door open and he was walking in.

"Dean!" He said as he closed the door behind him. "Get up!" This time he kicked the end of Dean's bed.

"Huh, wh- shit, you weren't kidding. What time's it?" He drawled sleepily, rubbing at his eyes as he turned to look at his brother, not surprised to find him holding a coffee. "Did you even sleep?"

"8 in the morning," he said as he sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen part. "Of course I slept, I sleep every night."

"Yeah but- you're up early, damn. Far as I know things were quiet last night, nothing new. Your girl ever show?" He asked, pulling on jeans before switching into a fresh shirt.

"Things were not as quiet as you think.." He chuckled a bit and took another sip of is coffee. "We got back kind of early so I got a lot more sleep then I thought I would. It's like I'm going to just sleep in."

Dean shrugged. "Atta boy. But yeah, you up for the library still? Entire records department's on the top floor from what I've heard." Walking over to one of the tables, Dean's hands ran over the guns that were laid out, checking each before he put them in the duffle on the chair tucked beneath the table.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can dig up something," he simply said as he traced patterns in the table with his nail. "Hey, wait. The case a while back with that scarecrow God or whatever.. Wasn't there that girl who didn't know what was going on?"

"Yeah, until they tried to sacrifice her and I, till the thing got her grandparents instead." Dean commented. "But you said it had something to do with people being outside... What's connected to that? We've seen fairies, gnomes? Nah, too storybookish. dealt with- wait. Native American legends, burial mounds. Coming off the lake and farmland on the way in, it could be a tribal curse, and they did do sacrifices back then... And the season is changing..." He went off, mind on overdrive.

"Maybe- but I was thinking- maybe there's someone who doesn't know what's going on. Inside their house, unaware? Or maybe someone who knows what's going on and they're against it," he thought out loud as another through sprung in his head. "Maybe demon guards? Watching people in their houses?"

"Don't be crazy Sam, I think we'd know if there were demons around. But the watching people, yeah I can see that. It's like everyone wants to let each other know what they're doing, so there's no one that-" he paused. "The sister. The sister hadn't been in town very long, she said she'd moved out because things changed. She'd only been back a few days when I talked to her. What if- fuck."

"Dean- what?" He questioned, way in the dark. "Who did you talk to? Can you fill me in?"

"The bartender's sister from the other night, they tried to- well they wanted a three way and I just thought something was wrong with one of em so i got out of it, but now- that wasn't something wrong, she was normal. atleast the only one that would maybe have a clue what's going on." He explained, scrolling back through his phone, hoping Casey wasn't at work.

"Dude you got her number?" He questioned like that was his only concern here.

"Well the bartender's, duh, what kinda hunter am I if I didn't? Hopefully she knows where her sister is..." He replied, calling up the number that was queued.

"Yeah, hey, Casey, it's Dean, you busy tonight? Sorry about the other day, had some family stuff come up. Actually was wondering about your sister, she OK? She seemed pretty down when I left." He nodded, though Sam couldn't hear what she was saying. "Really? Great, can I-yeah, sounds great. See ya." Hanging up, he looked at his brother.

"Well that went well. They're up to meet us for lunch to talk."

"Alright, that works for me," he shrugged. "Sounds like her sister was really into you," he smirked.

"She was. So we're putting off the library for a little, but atleast we're getting food out of it." He pulled on his boots, grabbing Baby's keys. "You ready?"

"Yeah," he said getting up and throwing out his coffee as he had finished it. "So, you into her?" He asked, really into this for some reason.

"What? Sh, no. Just wanted to relax, y'know? I mean she's cute but-woah, where's that coming from? You think just cuz you have a girl that knows the life I'm gonna get lucky?" Dean almost snorted.

"No, I think that you're going to grow old alone and bitter," he chuckled. "A little love would help you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright, Aphrodite, let's go."

When they made it to the bar Dean had been at, Sam was relieved to find Ruby had thankfully decided to stay in the room, she must had seen his text saying Dean would be at the bar with him. He sat down where Dean led him to with the other girls.

"Hey, yeah I'm sorry about before. She tends to think everyone's up for that stuff," the shorter of the two, a blonde said as soon as the boys were by their table. "I'm Casey, this is my sister Dawn." She said, noticing Sam.

"Hi, I'm Sam." He smiled as he was introduced.

"Dawn," the other said as she held out her hand and Sam shook it. He smiled as they all sat down together, looking over at Dean a bit.

"So, uh, part of the reason I wanted to talk was, uh, we've been noticing some of the locals are acting kinda strange, like they're outside a lot. Is there a festival or something coming up they're preparing for? Just seems like everyone's always watching everyone." Dean started, watching how Dawn shifted as her sister answered.

"Well yeah, the annual Paissa games. It's an old Illini tribe tradition, folks around here tend their yards for when the Paissa come on the quarter moon during the month. There's food and song and dance, there's even twins picked to play as Lodge Boy and Thrown Away, who are seen as heroes during our parade before they feast and announce the coming of fall," Casey explained.

"Yeah, everyone's crazy here. It's why I left." Dawn deadpanned, scoffing.

Sam took into account what Casey said then what Dawn said. "Crazy how?" He questioned, hoping that he could hear how she found it crazy because Sam was pretty certain something was going on.

"People just... They act like the little people are real, all the effigies to honor them and the well groomed yards and flowers! They're native American myths for Christ's sake, atleast I think! All the parading of the twins is insane-" she started before her sister cut her off, "Well we haven't seen last year's since the feast. And now with Tracy and Curry's families gone? They didn't move like everyone says, I'll bet they said something. The Paissa are real, and they don't like being made fun of."

"You think this.. Paissa.. Killed them?" Sam said as he thought a bit, seeing if it raised any flags in his head.

"Of course! In myth they're little people of the forests, kinda like gnomes, but- meaner. Used to think red brick dust would stop them, but no one's had any for years. It's said if you circle their mounds with the dust they have to show themselves, but growing up we were to scared to do it because we were told we'd get dragged away and eaten," Casey explained as Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon sis, who believes that shit? It's just a family that moved."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Dean remembered it hasn't been just one family. Looking at Sam, he nodded.

Sam nodded back at him, "It wasn't just one family that moved- And they were both killed." He explained, a bit awkwardly.

Both girls gasped, then talked amongst themselves hurriedly for a few seconds before turning to the boys. "We're next." Dawn admitted, nearly shaking at the news. "We're the twins for this year's ceremonies."

"No, you're not," Sam assured them. "Dean will protect you, we'll get you somewhere safe." He said, looking at them then at Dean.

"Right. Now, where's the feast you keep mentioning, and when?"

Casey nodded. "It's this weekend, down at the old centennial church. The parade is in two days though, we have costumes and everything. We're not allowed to walk the paths by the trees until then."

Sam looked at Dean then talked quietly into his ear. "We have to get them out of town now. Deal with whatever's going on after they're out."

Dean nodded.

"So, I know I backed out the other night, would you two want to hang with us until this calms down? We're from Chicago, there's some pretty fun things to do around there." He tried, watching as the girls shrugged.

"We really can't leave, no matter how much we want to." Dawn said somberly.

"Your lives are at stake here, you realize. Leaving is your best option," Sam tried to reason. "Please.. We want to keep you guys safe." He added.

"We'll have to sneak out if we do, when it's dark. When everyone goes inside, when the Paissa roam about. Or that's what everyone says, not that we've seen them. Think they can be killed by fire and guns, knives and silver have no effect. Our grandfather says he used to hunt them, but he's dead now." Casey said, grabbing her sister's hand.

"We'll come with."


	7. Chapter 7

Sam nodded and looked over at Dean. "Think it'll work?"

"Has to. We leave, we go tonight. Tell you what, I'll take them up to Chicago and show them around, you and your girl finish the job here since she's working it as well?" He asked, the sooner they could gank these things the better.

He nodded. "Sounds good, if I don't talk to you by this time tomorrow come back, finish it. Okay?" He said as he texted Ruby on his phone, without letting Dean see the contact name.

"Got it. Hey girls, would you mind showing me where the local library is? Been meaning to get some new CDs," Dean replied, watching as Sam got up. "I'm heading back to the motel, gonna go check supplies and see if I can find that red brick dust." His older brother nodded. "Meet you in Chicago tomorrow, if I don't hear from you, well- I'll handle it."

He nodded his head, leaving the bar as he walked back to his motel room, walking in and taking his jacket off letting out a relieved sigh. He hoped that guns worked instead of fire. He was a better shot.

"So all that and it turns out to be murderous forest midgets, lovely." Ruby was awake, stretched out on her stomach, propped up on her elbows as she watched TV.

"Yep, and we have to kill them. Dean's taking a couple girls to Chicago because we're thinking they're next on the list to die. Guns should work," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Little trigger happy there? Why not drink another smoothie and put 'em down that way? Never know till you try..." She coaxed, pulling the knife from the drawer of the nightstand, moving it across her forearm before Sam has time to realize what she was doing.

He really didn't want any at the moment, he was feeling good but it got the best of him as he drank it out of her arm, breathing heavily.

She petted his hair softly, humming the song from the bar. "So I get to kill things tonight. Joy. And then, since Dean's not around... I've got you _all_ to myself," she purred.

He pulled off of her arm, his breathing still heavy. "It's going to take awhile to kill these things, all night even. It sounds like there's a lot.." He said, thinking about the all-nighters he pulled with Dean. He still misses that, even while high on demon blood he still missed his brother- but the blood clouded his judgement, even to the point of ignoring his brother and ditching him like he was. "But after, I'm all yours," he smirked, kissing her.

"Till the sun comes up, course I will before that does," she managed with a sly grin, eyes flickering at the thought of a now-nightly routine. "So nighttime to wait then?"

He nodded his head, looking at her. "Nighttime."

She sat up, biting her lip. "Can we cuddle before then? I don't wanna wait..." She nearly whispered, not looking at him, to suddenly ashamed of his attached she was getting to him... Well, not ashamed, just- she couldn't place the word.

He nodded, laying down next to her, his arms going around her and pulled her close to him. "Yeah, we can." He gave her a small smile.

She sighed in content, turning to rest her head on his chest, her eyes closed. "Y'know, it's not about the sex." She started after a minute, "it's more than that. We're more than that."

He looked down at her a bit. "Yeah, I know. I love you, a lot. You're the first girl I've loved in a while. And all I can do is hope that you love me back.."

"Why wouldn't I? Sam..." She sat up, scooting to straddle him,"I do. And I always will."

He nodded. "Okay, good.."

Her hands traced his chest, her eyes flickering as she leaned down to kiss him, biting softly at his lip. "You _sure_ you don't wanna kill the time?" She asked as innocently she could, shifting her hips just slightly from where she was perched.

He really was exhausted and was really too tired. He shook his head. "No, babe, sorry. I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Oh. Promise?" She couldn't deny the hurt in her voice, though she half expected it due to the worst part of the hunt coming up within a few hours, of course he'd want to be ready.

"Promise," he said as he kissed her. He couldn't ignore the fact that he was anticipating the hunt coming up, like a kid going to a playground.

"So. Guns for this, hey? You know I can shoot. I'm kinda excited. Been awhile since I've taken on two foot tall fairies, thought all that was in Tir Ni Og," she laughed.

"Guns and fire. I'm hoping guns work but if not we gotta smoke them. I'm just hoping on guns," he explained.

"Ooh, but I _like_ fire!" She gave him a toothy grin, "Makes me feel all powerful and shit watching stuff burn. But yeah, you hope for that. What're they gonna do, bite your ankles?"

"I think they'll bite your head off." He chuckled, shifting a bit.

"Like to see them try to reach me first," she added. "Dean's headin' to Chicago? We could follow after we finish this thing, hear the museums there are amazing."

"Yeah, gonna drive to Chicago after we finish this, meet up with him. And museums? Since when are you into museums?" He questioned.

"History? Art? Pretty things to look at? Y'know, besides your face." She blushed. "Or there's the aquarium, or-SHOPPING!" She was gleeful now.

He couldn't help but laugh. "You're so happy about normal activities, you okay?" He was still smiling a bit even after his laughter died down.

"You're the one with the fake credit cards, hun. It's spree time."

"But you've never been this excited.. About _anything_.." He said with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"It's been a couple hundred years since I was there, OK? We've never actually had a hunt in Chicago, or atleast that I've come along for. And I just want to see what's changed. And get more of the stuff you think I should wear more," she winked, reaching for the remote. "... Look I know your angel friend doesn't understand porn, but uh, I you ever want to-well, nevermind." She fell quiet, cheeks flaming at the thought of finish her sentence.

His face went red as well, letting out a bit of a cough. "Ah," was all he could really say. "And if you remember, Castiel kind of has a death threat on my head.." He said to try and change the subject.

"Right, you're a monster now. Sorry. Uhm, yeah, sorry, i-i just-" she froze, completely not willing to admit that she was even thinking about watching _that_ stuff with him, just to watch him get bothered and then allow him to do something about it. "I'm gonna go splash some cool water on my face." She covered quickly, getting up and tripping towards the sink.

As the water hit her face, she felt a little better. Why was she so forward lately? Surely it couldn't be the damn phases of the moon playing with her emotions, if that even was a thing anymore.

He looked around while he was still laying on the bed, he was trying to think about what caused these changes in her- not that he disliked them. She was acting different and Sam was curious as to why. Was he making her human? Was she really pregnant with a half human baby? Was she acting? He couldn't tell and he didn't know how to handle this- and it's not like he could ask Cas or Dean about this.

She came a few minutes later, running a hand through her hair. "I feel better... Sorry about that, I don't know what's happening lately." She admitted, sitting back on the bed and burying herself in the sheets with a soft sigh. "For a motel this is surprisingly comfy."

He moved a bit, his arm now around her. "That is surprising, you sure you're okay?" He looked down at her, a bit on a concerned look in his eyes. He really did care about her.

The smile left her eyes the moment he asked, worry clouding them before she blinked.

"I...I don't know. I'm not myself, I can tell. Something's changing in me and I don't know what.  
I still have my powers and I still talk like me, but-" she paused, thinking. "For the first time in a long time, I'm scared. The fight the other night? I _never_ get like that."

He sat there for a second, starting at her a bit before he ran a hand through his hair. "I.. Yeah, I know. You don't think..?" He questioned, concerned for her and her health. He didn't need another demon getting her like that or if something else were to attack her. "Maybe you should sit this one out tonight.."

"I'm fine. I'm _going_. You need backup, you even said you don't know how many there are. And I don't think _what_ , hm?" She turned to face him, eyes narrowing.

"Nothing- I just.. I don't want you getting hurt again. After what happened the other night.. I think it's best that you stay here and outta danger." He tried to reason with her.

She huffed, arms crossing over her chest. "If I didn't know any better I'd almost say you were treating me like I was _human_ ," she sighed, the word becoming a snarl. "I want to go, and you're _not_ going to stop me." She told him, tone firm as she leaned up and kissed him.

"You know, you may be acting like a human, but I can always trap you." He said, using his demon powers to hold her for a second. "Just one simple Devils trap and you'd be here all night." He reminded her as he let her out of his hold.

"You _wouldn't_." She grinned, always hating those things. "And then what, come back all victorious and fuck me senseless? Let me go and keep saying sorries while you run your hands through my hair as you kiss me softly? Tease the fuck outta-" she hiccuped, biting her lip. "Do it. I trust you."

"I think just the way you described that makes me want to do that more," he smirked. "Maybe I should give it a try."

"Do it." She repeated, eyes melding black as she pretended to snap her jaws at him, collapsing into a fit of giggles after. "I'll find ways to occupy myself if I'm stuck in bed..." She purred, winking.

"Fine," he said as he held her down with his powers, grabbing some spray paint. "One last chance," he smirked, "stay here peacefully or get trapped, your choice."

She licked her lips absent-mindedly, "And what do you _think_ I choose, sweetheart?"

"Fair enough," he said as finished the Devil's trap and used his powers to bring her into it. "That should work," he said before kissing her.

She felt him smile into the kiss, he moving slightly, she following until she almost was falling off the bed, her arm hanging over before- she couldn't move any further. "You son of a bitch," she growled playfully, remembering how they used to be before they gotten tangled up each other, back when he used to want to kill her. "I'll see when you get back."

"You bet," he smirked. "Oh and uh, promise me you won't go anywhere?" He asked with clear sarcasm in his voice as he went to grab his jacket and gun.

"If I _could_ , Winchester, you'd be dead." She returned in the same sarcastic tone, burying herself in the sheets and tossing and turning until she was comfortable despite her back still being bruised.

As he left, she watched him go, afterwards stripping into just his flannel before tucking herself back under the sheets, falling asleep again in minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

He didn't get back until about 4 in the morning, entering the room quietly and laying down on the bed next to her, careful as to not wake her. He got under the blankets, holding her in his arms softly. And, he didn't forget to put a scratch in the devil's trap.

She'd been sleeping peacefully, lost in whatever dream had come, she unknowingly making noises in her sleep that did something completely different once the hunter heard then.

"A-ah, fuck, Sam... Make it _stop_ , ufhm o-oh, ooww," she whimpered softly, her back arching as she bit her lip, panting. "F-fuck, how do humans do th-this?!" It was pained, whatever she was dreaming it was more like a nightmare. And given all her teasing and his worries, it wasn't hard to guess what the nightmare was.

Sam, immediately was worried and started to try and wake her up. "Ruby! Ruby wake up, please," he said as he shook her awake.

She woke up with a startled cry, nearly decking him in the face in the process. When her breathing had returned to normal, she smiled. "Oh... You're back? When-" she asked sleepily, arms winding around him.

"A little while ago," he said softly as his arms came around her, petting her hair softly. "Babe, are you okay..?"

"Y-yeah, why? I'm fine." She shuddered, brushing off the nightmare, not wanting to worry him more.

"You didn't sound fine, you can talk to me, I'm here for you." He said as he continued to pet her hair softly.

"I... Wait, what'd- how much did you hear?" She asked, somewhat hesitant. If he'd heard enough to figure what she was dreaming about... She felt her face flush at the thought.

"All of it.." He simply said "I know what it was about.." He said a bit quieter than the first sentence.

She swallowed hard, hiding her face in her hands. "Oh, god... I'm sorry...I don't-don't know what brought that on," she admitted, slightly mortified by the entire thing.

"Shh, it's okay.." He said, kissing the top of her head. "It's okay, it was just a nightmare, right? There's nothing to be sorry for. Granted, he was a bit worried himself, but now was not the time.

"Yeah, just a nightmare. I'm OK, it's not real." She repeated, sitting up slightly. "Yet." She added nearly under her breath before continuing, "So how- how many were there? Did they put up a fight?" She was curious, one hand pushing stray hairs out of his face.

"Must have been like 50, they were tiny and easy to kill with just one bullet. Weren't that hard, but they did fight back.. One got my back but I'll be okay." He filled her in as he yawned softly.

"Want me to look at it? You could probably use a massage..." She offered, trying to climb out of the entrapment of sheets she was in. "Or are you too tired?" She teased, hands already reaching for his shoulders.

"Mmm, it's okay, I'll be okay." He gave her a small smile. "Let's just sleep, we should probably leave pretty early." He was lying, his back hurt to the touch and he could have really used that massage.

Her eyes narrowed, and she moved anyways, seeing though him just as he had with the nightmare. "Bullshit. Besides, it'll keep my mind off the dream. Let me help you... I'll-I'll talk about it you do." She pleaded.

He nodded, moving a bit to give her more room as he took off his shirt. "Fair enough, just- it hurts _badly_."

Her hands ran lightly over his skin, noticing he actually had visible bruising already, it looked like it would only worsen before it healed. "Yeah babe, you took a number, I'm not even gonna touch it. I can see the impact and it's already spider bruising," she reported, hands working the knots in his shoulders and upper back out as she hummed.

"Damn, that bad? Little bastards." He said as she began working out the knots, as she did he let out small noises of relief. "So, the nightmare?" He questioned a bit absent-mindlessly.

"Well for one, felt too fucking real. But we were... Happy." She trailed off, thinking to the start of the dream.

"Oh.." He started, "What else?" He questioned as his hair fell in front of his face softly.

"I.. Pretty sure I was human, judging by all the blood. And I...I was- we'd been out, at a movie I think, and things started happening. It felt real. Last time I felt pain like that, Lilith had me on the rack. But I mean, you were with me in the dream so- it... Things felt OK." She admitted, remembering the way the hospital room has seemed too bright, but he was there and holding her hand and- somehow calm.

"That bad.." He said quietly. "What happened after that?"

"Well after stuff started getting bad, we went to the hospital cuz like, that's normal, right? And things are bad, I mean I'm pretty sure I was crying in the dream and probably trying to get you to just kill me, I didn't wanna deal with the pain anymore, and it'd only started. Think I got set up in one of those beds and all that, of course my eyes accidentally do the thing when one of the spasms came so the nurse is freaking out getting the local priest, and that's before the blood..." She sighed, finding the ability to laugh at how the dream nurse had immediately cursed in Latin upon seeing her eyes flash black.

"Too bad she didn't say God in Latin. That would have been good," he chuckled sarcastically. "And what do you mean blood..?"

Ruby's eyes flickered, and her pressure as she was working the knots out increased, sort of her way of snacking him upside the head for saying that. "There was so much of it...I could smell the iron," she made a slight retching nose, "and fuck did i get dizzy...I don't remember words, I just remember... Something felt off during it all, like it was a pulling feeling, but... It was moving at the same time? I remember feeling like I'd been cut again, but it- it burned, like holy water, but worse. And then suddenly everything below and between my knees was red..." She shuddered.

As he listened, his face twisted in sadness and confusion a bit. He turned around and looked at her. "And you're sure you're okay?" He questioned softly while looking into her eyes.

She blinked, and though she didn't want them to, tears fell.

"I'm scared, Sam. I don't have dreams like this. What's going on?" She asked, before she quietly added something that about shattered his heart, "I don't wanna die like that... No child should be without a mother."

He quickly pulled her into a hug, one hand petting her hair softly as the other was around her, keeping her close to him.

"Shh, don't cry. Everything's going to be okay, I promise. Even if we do have child, they won't be without a mother. I won't let it happen. You're not going to die as long as I'm still breathing." All he could do was be there for her and comfort her when he was, in all honesty, just scared as she was.

"But S-Sam... I'm _dead_! This vessel was a comatose vegetable before I found it. I don't- I shouldn't- I still bleed and my heart still beats, but hell if I know if _that_ can even _happen_!" She clung to him, nearly sobbing into his chest at this point.

"I just- and I know how you and D-Dean talk about that apple pie life, and believe me, I want you to have it too but if- if I'm the o-only way," she swallowed, trying to catch her breath, "I want to make you happy. You deserve it after everything. I-i...I want this, not just for you, but f-for me too so bad it h-hurts!" she choked out before it was a full blown cry.

"Ruby, shh, you're going to be _okay_. I'll protect you with my life, I won't let anything happen to you, _ever_. I want the two of us to be happy. I want to make you feel human and forget hell. I want for you to have everything you ever wanted. Screw apple pie lives. A demon and the boy with the demon blood isn't apple pie life and I'm okay with that! Because I love you and I don't care what kind of life we live as long as I'm with you. And you need to trust me, you're going to be _fine_ \- even if we do have a child. We're going to be okay." He tried to assure her as he kissed the top of her head and continued to softly pet her hair.

She managed to calm herself enough to look at him, eyes puffy and glassy looking but almost shining. "Would you-Sam, I mean it. Would you even _want_ offspring if I can carry to term? I... Yeah, we've done enough damage in the past few days to jumpstart, but-" she sighed, blinking before taking his hands in hers.

"My entire point is that yes, terrifying nightmare of dying in childbirth aside, I...I _want_ to have a baby with you," she admitted, blushing scarlet and hiding her face again. "It's been nagging me for weeks, I had to say something."

He sat there for a moment, his eyes looking at her and almost filling with tears. His hands gave her's a tight squeeze and he sighed. "Yes. I would love to have a baby with you. No matter what I love you and I think having a child with you would show it even more." He paused as a tear threatened to fall. "I love you, Ruby, and I love you enough to have a child with you," he said as he kissed her forehead.

She exhaled, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. "Sam..." It was an awed whisper, truth be told it was the exact last thing she expected to hear, that he was actually agreeing. She yawned slightly, laying back down and curling into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm... Actually kinda tired. That dream took alot out of me, and then just talking about-" she smiled, half realizing that meant he wouldn't be mad in the future, "It put alot of useless time worrying to rest." Her eyes slipped closed as she nestled into his side, thankful for how warm he was compared to how cold the room was.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Let's sleep, it's late." He turned softly, his arms still around her as his eyes closed softly.

The next morning when she woke up, Ruby could have sworn Sam was on the phone, though when she turned over he was propped up against the headboard, hands folded behind his head as he watched her with a soft smile.

"Morning love."

"Thought you talkin' to somebody.. musta dreamed it, nevermind. Maybe it's the next room over, these walls seem thin. Swear I heard a phone ring though," she started, stretching. "I'm really excited to see Chicago again..."

He shook his head, "Nope, I've been asleep." He sat up, grabbing his phone. "I should call Dean though, tell him we'll be leaving soon."

"yeah, you should. We should get breakfast somewhere, I don't do the little cafes near enough." She sat up, bending to touch her toes, wincing when she felt the familiar tinge in her back. "Hey, how's your back feeling? I can drive today if you want," she offered.

He shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks.. What about your back?" He said looking at her and noticing her wince.

"I'm still tender, but it's nowhere near as bad. Not compared to that nightmare anyways," she laughed, shaking the dream off though it fascinated her that it had stuck with her that long. "I can pack, most of my stuff is ready to go."

"Alright," he said as he got up, putting a shirt on.

It was quiet the majority of the morning, she flitting around the room here and there grabbing things before finally stopping in front of the mirror to braid her hair. "Don't suppose we could stay in a hotel right off the main shopping street, hey?" She asked innocently, tying off the braid with a rubber band.

"Yeah, sure." He said as he pulled on his jacket. "I don't mind." He grabbed his stuff and put it on his back, looking at her. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, following after him to the door, her jacket tied around her waist. "Always." It was followed by a wink, though her smile faltered. "Sorry about last night...I feel really bad about all that."

"Don't." He smiled at her. "Don't ever apologize for being upset."

"No I mean, the... The conversation after. I feel like I'm dragging you into it, hell if anything even happens. And I mean... You can't hide me from Dean forever." She remarked almost sadly as she climbed into the car.

"Then we won't. We won't hide it from Dean. It's not like he can hate me, I'm still his brother and he hasn't given up on me yet." He said a bit under confidently. "As for dragging me in, you're not. I want to do this with you, Ruby."

"We w- did you just say we can go public? I mean, not like he hasn't ditched you a few times himself. Hmm, just imagine the look on his face when I offhand mention he'll be an uncle, watch me get exorcised on the spot." It was a light giggle, she stretching out far as the seat would let her. "Course that's not until _we_ know first."

"Yeah, we can go in public and I think maybe we should tell Dean.." He admitted. "I mean, it's not like he can kill us.."

"Kill you, you mean." She corrected, eyes flashing. "But yeah, I get what you're saying. Yeah, hell, if I'm going back, might as well enjoy the ride," she grinned.

"No, he could kill you." He said with a small smirk as he took out the demon knife. "You really think I'd let him take this?"

"You wouldn't. Mhm..." She sighed, head reading against the window. "I'm not even tired, it's just comfy."

"Alright then," he smiled softly, increasing the speed a bit. "So, um, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what?" She mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes, though she smiled.

"Do you, uh, think.." He trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud.

"Sam, what? You can't ask me something and trail off."

"Do you think it's possible that you're pregnant already? You're a lot different the past couple days and I'm just worried." He explained, not looking at her as he was scared of her reaction.

Her eyes narrowed, and she thought. "I... I'm not sure. Technically since I'm not human, I'd think somehow things _could_ be speed up, but it's not like the entire process will be. I mean, I don't _feel_ any different. I'm not throwing up, that's how I figured when I _was_ still human." She explained. "Then again back then I missed my period too, so-"

He didn't say anything for a couple minutes after she said that. "It's just, a demon usually never gets the best of you like that- or hurts you. And you've been a lot different emotion wise," he explained.

"All valid points if you're trying to argue that I am. Tell you what, I'll go pick up a few tests when we get to the next hotel, there's got to be a Walgreens around there."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, okay." He was honestly on edge about telling Dean. He didn't know how he would react and he really just wanted his brother to understand. Granted, he leaves out the demon blood part.

"Let's not tell Dean, OK? I think we're more scared ourselves right now. Let's wait until we know... Wait, what _does_ he know so far?" She wondered, turning to look at him, crossing one knee over the other.

He once again, avoided her gaze. "He knows I'm dating a girl.. Who's in the life.." He explained. "But that's it. And I know he's going to find out at some point. It's best to tell him now," he tried to reason with her.

"Better now than after we find out if... Well, y'know." She agreed reluctantly, thinking. Was Sam right? Surely couldn't have happened _that_ fast. Well, the more she thought... The amount of demon blood Sam had consumed lately was more than enough to override his human nature at times, maybe if he was more demon whenever they - maybe it wasn't so far fetched.

His hand reached for her knee, rubbing it softly. "Don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine."

"I believe you, I just... It's scary not knowing what to expect. I haven't felt this way in a very, very long time. I'm just glad you're with me now though." She admitted, looking at him. "It's like a hour or so to Chicago, right? I can get a room on the way." She perked up a bit, scrolling through her phone.

"Yeah," he said. "Oh and hey, I love you, okay?" He said looking over at her for a brief second while smiling before turning and watching the road again.

She pulled her gaze from her phone, smirking softly as she rolled her eyes. "Love you more and you know it. Ooh, hey, this place has a pool, and it's _right_ next to state Street, where all the shopping is! Only - ouch, $145 a night. Oh well..."

"It's not like we're paying," he admitted. "I never thought I'd be so okay with these credit card scams." He chuckled. "Anyway, I'm gonna call Dean and see where he is." He pulled out his phone, calling Dean from his history.

"Yeah? Hey, how'd it go? Great, yeah, they're off shopping on state Street or something, they're safe I'll tell em they can go back when they get back. Oh, uuhh...Four Seasons, saw the pool and had to, even if it's more than a normal night." Dean replied, checking back through the stack of reciepts on the nightstand. "You feel like doing something fun for once tonight?"

"Yeah, about that Dean- well before I even try to commit to your sense of fun, there's something I need to tell you when we get there. We're about an hour away and already booked a room so I'll let you know when we're almost there." He said, focusing on his driving as well as the call.

"I was going to say take an amateur guided ghost tour for the hell of it, what'd you _think_ I meant? And right, yeah, whenever you get here. I'll either be in the room or down by the pool, I'm takin a little me time."

"A little you time always involves some sort of porn. Stay in the room." He said before hanging up, letting out a breath and putting his phone back in his pocket.

Dean looked at his phone, shrugging as he tossed it to the bed. "He's been around me too long. Eh, room it is," and grabbing the remote, he did as Sam figured flipping through the skin channels before he remembered the girls he'd taken to safety could come back any minute, though they had the room across from him.

As the two girls got back, instead of going to Dean's room, they went back to their own room, one of them taking a nap and the other watching television.

As Sam and Ruby were nearing the hotel, he texted Dean, letting them know they were close. He looked over at Ruby, who had fallen asleep as he started to gently wake her up.

"Wh-why are car rides putting me to sleep, what the hell?" She laughed softly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Hey, while you check in, I saw a drugstore a few blocks away from the mao I was looking at to find the hotel, I'm going run and get some things, that way if you meet up with Dean right away I'm not there, sound OK?"

He nodded his head, parking in the hotel parking lot as he looked over at her, kissing her cheek. "Sounds good. I'm going to get our stuff into the room then I'll go meet up with Dean. Text me when you get back here, okay?"

"I'll wait by the car." And with that she got out, checking for her wallet before smiling. "It'll only be like fifteen, twenty minutes?"

Walking down to the closest drugstore, she listened to the sound of the city - it was so busy, between the humming cars and the river, then of birds and people. It sort of put her mind at ease, given what she was going for. It scared her a bit, to think she might already be pregnant, but Sam had a point, she was different and she needed to find out why.

When she finally got into the small store, she beelined for the health section, looking over everything before grabbing one of the pregnancy tests that was on sale but still had a good reputation - and then just to be _sure_ , grabbed three more. And then grabbed a bottle of prenatal vitamins on the way out, because in complete seriousness, she just had the little voice in the back of her head that wouldn't shut up about everything.

He checked in at the desk, then taking a few of their bags up to their room before going over to Dean's, knocking on the door. He sighed softly, he was a bit anxious about telling Dean later on.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, you weren't kidding, it's just been over an hour. So, hunt went well?" Dean started as soon as he opened the door.

"Yeah, there were about 50, guns worked but one of them got my back, and bad." He said as he walked in. "The girls safe?"

"Yeah, they're across the hall, can't you hear them giggling? It's been twenty minutes, I was gonna check and see if they're still breathing," Dean joked, pausing at Sam mentioning he was hurt. "You need me to look at it? Bad like thrown around bad or medical attention bad?"

"I'm fine, there was a bruise almost immediately so uh, my girlfriend didn't even touch it. It still hurts but I'll live." He said as he looked at him. "How'd last night go for you?"

"Didn't do much, actually. Found an amazing burger joint when we got here, checked the pool out and then kinda tried to keep an eye on the girls, y'know in a non creepy way. Glad everything's taken care of. What'd you wanna talk about?" He wondered, walking over to where several menus where sprawled on the windowsill, hanging one to Sam. "That's the place, Emilee's - maybe would could go tonight after they leave? I can give em money for a coach bus back home..."

"Yeah, sure. And it's about my girlfriend, there's something I need to tell you.. It's um- I think it's better I tell you this on my own instead of with her.." He trailed off.

"Oh good god please please don't tell me you got drunk and accidently proposed." There's a light snicker to Dean's tone, as if it was coming out of experience.

"No, Dean, I'm not that stupid." He moved a bit as he sat down on the bed, not looking at Dean on purpose. "My girlfriend's.. She's uh.. Not what you think."

"Swear to god, you're sleeping with another werewolf I'll shoot her myself if I have to. They're dangerous, Sam! Are we talking species 'not what you think', or like- not saying you should follow any examples here - situational? Cuz accidental pregnancies are a thing too, remember the Amazon? What is with us and supernatural creatures, the hell?"

"It's.. She's a demon.." He explained. "She's not trying to hurt me or anyone else. She hunts with me, she saves lives. Please just understand that she isn't trying to hurt anyone. I've been making her human again- she's forgetting hell.." He tried to convince her that she wasn't bad, before adding something quietly. "And she may already be pregnant.."

Dean's eyes went wide by the third sentence, the rest sort of glazing over. "She-you wanna run that by me again? Thought you just said she was a demon and she may or may not be _pregnant_." He didn't move, too afraid he might actually lash out. Sam's demon blood addictions had been bad, and now that he was back _with_ one? Dean could see that trouble a mile away.

"No, you heard me right.." He said quietly, still not looking at Dean. "Just please try to understand," he said as he turned around, "she's not bad! She's not going to hurt anyone, including me." He paused for a minute, running a hand through his hair. "And yes, she may already be pregnant.."

"How long have you been hiding this? I can try to understand all I want, Sam, but- she's a demon! _Demon!_ She's going to use you, and tell you all kinds of things until she gets what she wants! And if she's really- it'll just complicate things! I'm not saying leave her, just... Be a little more upfront with me, alright?" Dean sighed almost angrily, though if Sam was happy with this hellbitch he didn't want to ruin it.

"A couple months.." He said. "And Dean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just, didn't know how you'd react." He admitted. "And if you were to meet her?" He questioned as he got up, now scared he'd exorcise her or something.

"I'm not gonna kill the bitch if she makes you happy Sam, I'm not that low." Dean replied, immediately seeing the fear flash across his brother's face as he asked. "Just as long she didn't do typical demon shit I guess I'm OK with it. But the minute she manipulates or uses you, and I have proof, she's gonna get a talking to." Dean reasoned, realizing there was no clear way he could really 'handle' this besides just being civil until he had a reason to act otherwise.

He nodded his head. "Thank you, Dean, really." He said as a small smile appeared on his face. "And if you were to meet her to tonight?" He questioned sheepishly.

Dean rolled his eyes, "If she's outside the door right now listening, I swear. But seriously, it's fine. If she's eating for two like you think, all the more reason to hit the burger joint. I'm telling you, best thing I've had in a long time. The garlic and chive parmesan fries are just amazing. I'll be good, I promise. You're the one with the knife, remember?" He laughed, though in complete honesty he could never bring himself to hurt someone that made his brother so happy from what it sounded like.

He took the knife out of his pocket and handed it to Dean.

"Speaking of which, you want this?" He chuckled a bit. "I'm trusting you with this, okay?"

Dean nodded, reaching for it. "Look, I get it, you're worried I'm gonna freak out. But if she makes you happy, then it's OK with me. Uh, hey, your phone's buzzing," he pointed out, taking the knife and setting it down with the rest of his weapons in the duffle.

"Oh, shit. She's back here. I'll be right back." He said as he walked out, walking down to the car.

When Sam walked down, Ruby was perched on the hood, fiddling with a plastic bag that looked pretty full of whatever she had needed to buy.

"Everything OK? You look kinda... Worried, almost." She murmured, hand cupping his cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. He shook his head, kissing her again. A smile appearing on his face softly.

"C'mon, I wanna go back to the room and check- well, atleast start one of these, they take a bit to process." She said when the kiss broke, she sliding off the hood with a grin. "Where's Dean?"

"In his room. I explained that you were a demon and he gave me his word he's not going to hurt you.."

"Y-YOU _WHAT_?!" it's nearly a screech in surprise, the bag falling out of her hands. "I thought- well, atleast he's OK for now." She calmed, yawning slightly.

"And tonight I think we're going out to dinner with him, I'm not sure." He explained as he picked the bag up. "He's not going to hurt you, he promised. That is as long as you don't do anything fishy in his eyes."

"I won't. I know what'll set him off. Can we- c'mon, I wanna take one of these." She repeated, nearly dragging him back inside impatiently.

He nodded as he followed her inside. "Woah, slow down."

"Why? I-Oh. Kinda need to know the room number..." She realized, blushing.

"Just follow me," he smiled as he led her up to the room.

She was practically tripping into the door as Sam opened it, immediately heading for the bathroom with the bad in hand, but before she shut the door, she grinned, sticking her head out to kiss him.

He kissed her and smiled. "Go take the test."

"Fine, but tell your brother we can't leave for like half an hour then." And then the door shut, a loud giggle still being heard from the other side. It was unbelievable how giddy she was about the entire thing.

"Okay, will do." He smiled after hearing her giggles and sitting down. He felt like he was aching for some demon blood but suppressed the feeling since he'd probably have to do something outdoor

About ten minutes later she walked back out, humming to herself. "Did two at once for the hell of it, sometimes they're off the first read," she mentioned. Seeing him sitting down on the bed, she walked over and straddled his lap.

"You look a like spaced out hun, you okay? We can-you just have to be careful about getting blood on you." She brought up, leaning in and nipping along his jawline.

He nodded his head, finding it hard to fight it. He remembered giving Dean the demon knife out of trust so took out his regular knife, taking her arm and making a cut, drinking from it as his breathing increased.

She sighed, loving how quickly he gave into the suggestions whenever they knew he needed blood. When his head lifted a few minutes later, she tipped his chin up and kissed him softly.

"There, you feel a little better? Might wanna wash your face just in case though," she teased.

"Yeah, but you have to get up first," he smiled as he kissed her again.

She smiled into the kiss, sliding off his lap, "Mhm, fuck hotel beds are cccoommffyy!"

He chuckled softly as he walked into the bathroom, rinsing off his face as there was not actual blood. When he went to go dry his face with a towel he saw that the pregnancy tests were done.

"Hey, babe, you may want to come here?" He questioned a bit loudly.

"Wh-Oh!" she was up in seconds, nearly tripping and skidding into the door. "Where's the box? It'll say which sign is which!"

He opened the door, and as he grabbed the box to give to her and accidentally saw the sign, but said nothing as he gave it to her, acting like he was still in the dark. "What's it say?"

"Well I mean... If it's not coloured that's no obviously, pink background with a line is yes, pink background with two lines- twins? This thing can detect doub-fuck have these come a long way!" She rattled off, shaking slightly in anticipation and excitement.

"Come on just open it," he said a small look of excitement on his face as he still acted like he didn't know. He put his hand on her to make sure she didn't fall over just from excitement alone.

Unsealing the small plastic bag it had been sealed into, she gingerly pulled the test out, hands shaking so bad she was afraid she'd drop it.

"Sam...i-i want you to tell me. You have a part in this too, it's only fair." She murmured, looking directly into his eyes, focusing herself so she wouldn't fall.

He nodded his head, looking at her in the eyes too.

"First I want you to sit down, okay?" He said as he picked her up and propped her up on the bathroom counter. As he looked at the both of them he smiled then looked at her.

"Babe," he said, before putting the test down and taking her hands in his.

"It's positive."


	11. Chapter 11

"I-it-" she manages, her breathing all but stopping for a few seconds as she looks at him, then their hands. "It's- p-positive?!" She blinks, and the tears, happy this time, are instant as her arms wrap around him, she still shaking.

He hugged her back, tightly as he picked her up off the counter, still holding her in his arms. "Yeah, it's positive." He grinned.

She managed to exhale, her crying messing with her voice a bit.

"W-we're- we're having a-a baby! Sam, we're _having_ a _baby_!" Her eyes flashed, and she leaned in to kiss him soundly, a small moan leaving her lips.

"I know, I know." He kissed her again as he continued to hold her. "We're having a baby, _our_ baby." His grin was still on his face as he looked up at her. He was truly happy.

"Sam...Sam, I love you, god, so much. I can't believe th-this is happening. I- guess hundreds of years is worth the wait," she laughed softly, before there was a soft knock at the door.

"You alright? I hear crying... And screaming? Hope you two aren't getting crazy!" Dean called.

"Dean," Sam said as he looked at Ruby, as if asking if it were okay to open the door.

"Go ahead, doubt he'll be able to get weird seeing me act so /human/ at this news," she grinned.

He nodded, still not putting her down as he walked to the door. He opened the door, a smile still on his face as he did. He opened it wide enough for him to walk in. "Uh, hi." He said, which was a bit weird as there was no faltering in his excitement.

"Holy shit, what's with the excitement? You sound like you just ate a hyper five year old," Dean pointed out, before he noticed the girl still clinging to his brother, tease tracks on her face though she was smiling.

"Uh.." Sam was a bit unsure on how to explain. "I'm just going to say it...You're going to be an uncle.." Sam hadn't been this excited in years, nor able to tell his brother news like this so this was pretty big for him.

"Wait, is this the girl you were telling me ab-" he trailed off, looking at her. "You've made him happy, thank you. I've never seen him like this."

Ruby nodded, trying to wipe her tears. "Sorry about the short short notice there, I literally looked at the results five minutes ago. But I couldn't be happier, y'know it's all a hunter wants in life... Family."

Sam finally put her down, now himself almost wanting to cry of happiness. He did have a family now- his brother, a child on the way and Ruby- sure it may not be a mother and father but it was still a family and he loved it, dysfunctional as it may be. "I-I still can't believe," he said, it finally sinking it.

"I mean that's if I don't die before I come to term," she spoke aloud, regretting it not two seconds later, "Whoops, _fuck_ sorry. Dean, you said something about food? I'm hungry."

As much as Sam wanted to reassure her that she'd been fine he figured it'd be better when they're alone. "Yeah, we should probably go now."

It was only a ten minute walk to the place Dean had been talking about, and after letting the girls from the case know they were safe and giving them some money for a ride home, they all headed out.

"Holy crap, look at that," Ruby pointed out after drinks had come, another table's order passing them, "That plate of fries is probably the size of my face! Might have to get that, especially with the stuff on it, and maybe extra cheese. Just... Without salt." She grinned as Sam's arm slipped around her shoulder.

He chuckled. "What is it with you and fries?" He took a sip of his drink, then looking back at her.

"They're good, OK? Yeah, _definitely_ getting that," her mind was made up as a second plate passed them, this one having bacon and what looked like hot peppers on it. "It's nachos, but fries. You can't go wrong with that."

"She's right," Dean agreed, laughing before he reached for his beer. "So, how'd you to meet, he accidentally try to kill you and then-" he started, doing before he realized how it sounded.

"I'll never understand you two," he chuckled before taking another sip of his own beer and trying to think on how to explain. "Well, it wasn't love at first sight, if that's what you mean. We met on a demon hunt I was on right before you got back." He paused for a moment. "And I didn't trust her- for a while- but after all it showed she really wasn't there to hurt me." He explained.

"Yeah, after I saved your ass, what, three hunts _in a row_?" She added, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "If it helps I don't really like the whole demon thing anyway, it's more of a hassle. Can't eat pretzels or ramen, can get stuck in random places if there's a trap, involuntary flinching at certain words, going black eyed when I get emotional... It sucks," she admitted. "Worst of all it's like people think I'm inherently evil. Like come on, I know what it's like to be human, I just... Forgot some of it over time."

He let out a sigh before making the subject a bit more light. "And I saved your ass more times than you saved me, just took a bit of time," he corrected her as he smiled.

She rolled her eyes, lightly smacking his shoulder, shaking the room for their easier as her stomach rumbled. "Yeah you keep telling yourself that, but who- wait, fuck, you didn't _let_ me go last night."

"You weren't acting right and you were getting hurt way too easily. I couldn't take the chance. So I technically saved your ass."

"Well thank you anyways, you're right, little bastards probably would've overpowered me. I slept the entire time you were gone. Hey, you guys know what you want?"

Twenty minutes later, the three had dug into food, Ruby doing exactly as she said and ordering the nacho fries, though with no salt and a ton of extra toppings.

"Atleast I've got a snack later if I want it. Fuck, I can't drink anymore, can I?" She almost pouted at the realization as she was grabbing for Sam's beer to try it, hand dropping mid reach.

"Nope, sorry. But Dean and I can make up for what you don't drink." He smirked, looking at Dean as he finished his food.

"Yeah, but- the whole not human thing, I really don't think you two can. That angel friend of yours put down a liquor store without so much as flinching if I remember. Speaking of which, how's _that_ gonna go? I mean Dean won't kill me but feathers can see my true face, and if he finds out-" she bit her lip, hands automatically resting against her stomach.

"I'm not sure," he said as he looked at Dean, seeing as Dean would probably know more about it. "Dean what do you think?"

"No. Scratch that - fuck no. Do _not_ tell him if you want to live. Yeah you're a demon, he _could_ be OK with that, but seeing how he got with Sam on demon blood, I'm not sure. And god forbid one of you lets slip she's carrying- not to sound mean or anything, but that angel blade is probably going to go either through your chest or stomach," he motioned to Ruby, where complete fear crossed her face at the mental picture.

Sam nodded softly, his arm now reaching to go around Ruby's shoulders.

"Then we won't tell him. It can't be that hard, right?" He said, trying to stay optimistic.

"Yeah, we just stay the fuck away until this isn't a problem. I mean, it's not like angels don't breed, why's it a problem if I do?" She looked at quarter plate she still had left, "You two want any?"

Sam shook his head, "Nah, I'm full." He finished his second beer, putting it down and looking at it.

"Dean?"

"I'm good. So what're you two gonna do after this? It's still early enough that alot of tourist places are still open, but the shops here are open until eleven or so from what the girls were saying. Oh, fuck, should'nt've said that," he added, watching his brother face palm as Ruby's eyes lit up.

"CAN WE?!"

"Dean, I'm going to beat your ass. Yeah, sure we can go." He said after threatening his brother. "But you're coming with- you know, as thanks for mentioning it." He looked at Dean.

Dean scoffed. "Bitch."

"Jerk." But as soon as Sam opened his mouth to reply, they heard it from someone else, Ruby giggling as she put a hand over her mouth, "Sorry, had to."

"Yeah but she just- you're on the same wavelength of thought, _great_." Dean mumbled, grabbing his wallet as the check was dropped off.

Sam chuckled, looking at Dean. "Well that's helpful on my end, not really on yours though." He smirked.

"Yeah, 'cuz now there's two of you. See, that's why I'm fine not being in a relationship and all that. You start getting a bit like the other person and before you know it you're finishing each other's-"

"Sentences?" Ruby tried, unable to help the grin.

"Damnit, stop, c'mon. Am I going to let you torture me with shopping or what?" Dean replied, getting up and drinking the last of his beer.

Sam let out a small laugh before getting up himself. "This is amusing already." He said as he took Ruby's hand as she got up.

"So, where to first? I can drag you boys through the mile, or there's like three malls in a twenty minute walking radius. Or, better yet - all of the above, starting with State and Michigan, where the American Girl store is. Haven't seen those since I helped a girl make a deal for one..." She tugged Sam along outside, Dean following.

"Dean, which would you like to do first?" Sam smirked, looking back at him as Ruby continued to pull him along. "Your choice."

"Anything but the doll store, seriously." He said, making Ruby turn on the spot, "What, too worried you're gonna _want_ one? I'll shut up... But I think there's a-found it!" And she was turned back around, taking off for what looked like a larger clothing store, though small trinkets and home decor hung in the windows.


	12. Chapter 12

"Man, you're so lucky those cars scams have worked out so well. She's gonna max one out by the time today's over." Dean snickered, though he followed.

"Yeah, remember when I hated them?" He chuckled, "Never thought they'd actually be useful. But I guess that's all part of being a hunter.."

"Yeah, and if she does actually not get killed by anything, those hospital bills are gonna be _murder_." Dean pointed out. "Then again it's not like we couldn't handle it ourselves, I mean it's no different than fixing up after a rough hunt. That's if she doesn't kill you in the process." He continued as they walked in, he noticing the girl had beelined for a rack of flannels.

"Yeah, true. But she keeps thinking.. She keeps thinking she's going to die during childbirth and it's making me think that maybe we shouldn't go to a hospital?" He said as he followed Ruby.

"What? How that'd come up? She's a demon, that wouldn't kill-demons keep their hosts alive after grave injuries, you know that." Dean reminded him, not knowing Ruby didn't _have_ a host, being the body had been unoccupied when she possessed it.

He shook his head. "She's possessing a dead girl. Had just taken her off life support." He explained. "Showed me the hospital paperwork and all."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's good, it's all her then. But- huh. That complicates things, I don't know if she could still die - technically _she's_ what's making the body live, but if there's a complication or something that would lead to blood loss like how that usually goes in hospital dramas - it could shut her organs down. And what d'ya mean not go to a hospital? You honestly think _we're_ equipped enough to handle the wrath that would be a _demon_ in labor?" Dean was half joking at this point, still unsure if all of this was happening.

"We're better equipped than doctors, Dean. Things go flying around the room- or people- they'll freak. What if like, we were able to neutralize her powers while in labor or something. I just think it's better that we handle this should something.. Supernatural happens." He really was unsure about how to handle this and even if they could.

"Neutralize her powers? Yeah, by what, putting her in _more_ pain then she'll be in already? We've both heard that's enough to make regular _human_ girls say and do some pretty unintentionally impressive and scary things. Sam. Listen to yourself. I get and agree with what you're saying but just think for a minute. She might not even make it that far, we don't know. There's not exactly anyone we know we can grill about this and what to do. We'll just figure things out one day at time, OK?" Dean offered, shaking his head as Ruby walked over, her arms nearly full of clothes.

He nodded his head, looking at the clothes in her arms. "Woah, you uh, woah." He was speechless. Sure he was never close with any other girls besides Jess but he never understood the complete need of having so many clothes.

"What? They all look comfy, and they're plaid, your favorite. A few are huge so I can just wear these to bed," she winked. "Am I interrupting something? I feel I walked in on an a b conversation..."

He shook his head. "No, not at all." He smiled, grabbing some of the clothes for her, finding out that clothes are heavier than they look.

"There's pants too, it's not all shirts, promise. Think this is good for this stuff, can we go check out-"

"Anything but the doll store," Dean repeated, right before Ruby grinned. "I was gonna say the record store that's around the corner, but doll store it is, c'mon boys!" And she was bolting for the checkout, nearly tripping.

Dean looked at Sam. "Then again, her powers might be subdued anyways, didn't you say you thought you were making her human? That didn't look very demonic to me," he noted.

He nodded, following her to the checkout. "Yeah, something's... Off. I mean, have you ever even seen a demon this happy?" He questioned as they got up to the checkout and put the rest of the clothes on. He gave her one of their fake credit cards before pulling Dean over a bit. "And the way she's been acting- it's practically _human_."

"Well, no. And yeah I can see it - she says she slept the whole time you were gone. How long was that for? And- waitasec, do her eyes still do the thing?" He asked quietly, looking over at her.

"Her eyes still flicker, but, they used to flicker a lot more." He said thinking about it now. "And I was gone for about six or seven hours." He said, looking at her as well.

"She's sleeping like a human to me. Who knows." Dean shrugged.

"So what do you think? She's turning into a human? Last time I check, love or pregnancy can't make a demon human.." He said as he grabbed the bags of clothes that had been rung up.

"Spell maybe? Another deal? I dunno. Wait, fuck, what's her name?" Dean finally asked, it dawning on him he'd never actually asked.

"Oh yeah, her name's Lucy." It was the first name he could think of at the moment and he hoped that Ruby wouldn't kill him for that name. "And what kind of spell would make her more human like?"

"Dunno, just saying, if she found a witch as she was off in hunts, agreed could've asked for a spell. I'm just throwing ideas out. Lucy. Huh, you don't hear that name too much. Still, I'm glad you're happy, seriously. It's a little weird being she may or may not be a demon, but I'll get used to it."

"Yeah, thanks man, I'm serious. I really thought you were going to kill her or something." He admitted, looking away from him.

"If I hadn't known she makes you so happy I might have." Dean pointed out, "But good for you, getting that apple pie life as far as family goes, well, as normal as that can be with how things are." He laughed, walking a bit faster to catch up with Ruby.

His pace picked up with his as well. "It's not ever going to be apple pie life, I mean, I'd never thought I'd say this but I don't think I could handle one. But I do know, if we all make it out of this alive- I refuse to raise my kid like dad raised us."

"Sam, you know you can't say that. She knows the life too. There's no getting out. We've all tried - sudden having a family won't give you immunity, look what happened to mom." Dean brought up, remembering how Mary had actually _told_ him that the worst thing she could think of was her children being raised like hunters.

"I'm not saying I'm leaving the life. Hell, I'm having some half demonic baby or whatever, they'll know what's out there and I'll make sure they're safe- but I'll be damned if they have to live like we did." He said, remembering how they grew up and how their dad was never there. That's why he always looked up to Dean.

"Better hope they actually get some of her powers, can you imagine the kind of hunter that would create? Train them early enough- right, not living like we did," Dean stopped short, gawking at the store Ruby had paused at, nearly squealing as she looked at the bright red lettering.

"Oh, hell no."

"Oh, shit. Do we have to go in there?" He asked Ruby. "And we'll continue this conversation in a minute," he said looking at Dean.

"Well... Eh, no. I will, it's gonna look creepy if you two follow now that I think about it. Give me twenty minutes?" She asked, turning back to look at them. "Actually I can just meet you at the hotel if you want."

"You sure?" He questioned, looking at Dean. "As long as you think you'll be okay, of course."

"Yeah, I'll be fine. If you're not here there's no card, meaning I can't buy anything. That's good." She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Fine," he smiled as he kissed her. As he kissed her, he slipped a credit card into her pocket without telling her. "Be safe, okay."

"I promise," she rolled her eyes, but nodded. "I'll try to be back in half an hour or so."

"Okay." He waited until she was inside the store before he walked away with Dean. "I'm going to show my kid how to fight and shoot a gun and the stuff we hunt but I don't want them to be in the life, not that it wouldn't be cool to have a half demonic hunter baby"

"Can you imagine if dad was hearing this? You'd get your ass kicked six ways to the last Sunday on earth," Dean grinned, "So uh, sorry I kinda interrupted your big family moment back there. I just thought you guys were... Well, you always tend to pick the emotional ones."

"Dad would kill me, and you for supporting this, oh and the demon." He said as he grinned back. "And don't apologize. We were going to tell you anyway."

"Yeah but five minutes after she finds out? Sam you almost gave me a heart attack, and I don't wanna die before I'm 35! Well... Again." He paused, shaking his head at himself, "But seriously, I'm happy for you. And yeah, if it's half demon it's half demon. But that kid is gonna be so damn loved, more than we ever were, mark my words. And you're right, she's probably better off not going to a hospital if you really think she's that scared."

"Yeah, and Dean- This kid is going to be more loved than anyone. And I mean we don't know what's going to happen when that baby is born either, what if it's got like demon blood, like me. What if they can't control it? We're gonna have to be careful."

"I mean, won't it already? It's sharing Lucy's blood supply for the next 8 or 9 months. And we will be - I'll protect you. All of you. Just to be safe though, I'm gonna see if I can even find _anything_ on nonhuman pregnancies, who knows if it's even the standard 9 months at this point. Well, human babies come early too so it's up in the air. When she gets back, I'll leave you two alone for the night, I know you probably have been longing for it, I can see how you look at her."

"Really, Dean, really?" He said looking at him. "Anyway, maybe could you ask Bobby or something? He might know. Man, I don't know what to do at this point. All I know is I'm protecting the two of them- from hunters _and_ demons."

"Yeah really, are you not noticing how she looks at you? Fuck, the _way_ her hands settle over her stomach and the way she exhales when you're not looking at her- and yeah, I'll call Bobby, but how do you want me to phrase that?" Dean wondered as they headed back to the hotel to just sit and chill like they normally would after a hunt.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby, on the other hand, was already on the top floor of the store, looking at all the outfits and dolls - and then came across the newborn ones that were for littler girls, and she couldn't help herself. Finding one that had dusty brown hair and darker eyes like her own, dressed in a blue onesie with a moose on it, she picked it up and cradled it for a moment, unable to keep herself from smiling when she thought of holding her own in the future.

"I notice it, Dean. I don't need you noticing it." He paused thinking about her for a moment. "Call it a hunt. Say you found this kid in a demon and see what you can find out." He thought for a second before adding, "and if he asks to bring the demon there say you can't."

"I'll do that. I'm sorry, it just- she loves you, man. Really really loves you, and I wouldn't be saying that if it wasn't obvious."

When they both got upstairs in the hotel, Dean headed to his room to call Bobby, and Sam slipped the key in for his and Ruby's room - not expecting to find her laying on the bed with a small bunch of blankets in her arms - or what he thought were blankets anyways.

"Wha- oh, hey." He said, his gun already in hand. "I wasn't expecting you to be back."  
He chuckled as he put his gun on the table, not even caring.

"I found the card you slipped me," she started, looking up as she sat up a bit and adjusted herself. "Don't be mad, I bought someth- someone," she corrected sheepishly, blushing. "Couldn't help it, and it was all on sale."

He smiled, sitting on the bed next to her. "That was the point, I wanted you to buy whatever you wanted." His hand pet her hair softly as he kissed the top of her hair before getting up and taking his jacket off.

"Thank you... No one's ever done that for me, ever. No one's ever really shown me the level of affection that you do, not even my own family did that. And Dean seems OK with all this, though i have to ask - supernatural hearing, I picked up 'the wrath of a demon in labor' and made a note to ask you. Where exactly was that going?" She giggled, making a note to definitely throw Dean across the room when the time came.

He sat back down on the bed, looking at her. "Um, we're thinking about not going to a hospital when the time comes, should something happen like that." He explained, "oh and I told him your name was Lucy." He said figuring he should just tell her everything now.

"Lucy? What, I like the Beatles now?" She teased, leaning up to kiss him. "That's fair, I mean you guys won't freak if I short circuit the power or accidentally throw something at you without touching it," she agreed, "Not that I'm going to, sweetheart, I'll try to be... Human about that." It was a soft giggle. "Still can't believe this is happening. You kind knew before I did I think, just from the fight."

"It was pretty obvious.. You're usually a badass in fights. And not to mention that night you felt better after.." He trailed, knowing she knew what he meant.

"Damn right I did. But also- part of that, with the fight- I didn't think I was really hurt at first. I was just playing, because i- it turns me on to see you so protective when I am, and because I don't get hurt much, it's a bit of a guilty pleasure to act like it... As long as we're admitting things," she added sheepishly.

"And it seemed to backfire on you that time, didn't it?" He chuckled, not really getting mad at that.

"That time yeah, and I...I was... Nevermind." She hid her face in her hair, biting her lip. "Shouldn't have brought it up."

He put his arm around her, looking at her. "It's fine, okay? You can talk to me about anything, no matter how bad."

"I was wondering if we could play like that tonight." She squeaked out, entire face red as she ducked her head into his shoulder. "I kinda...I have kinks, I'm sorry. If you don't wanna i understand, I just- been thinking about how you get, and it makes me all warm and needy and-" before she could stop herself she'd kissed him, hands clinging gently to his shirt.

His arms wrapped around her as she kissed him, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

She moaned softly, moving against him to put the doll she'd bought down beside the bed. "Sam... Sam, I'm having your baby," she whispered, teeth moving to his earlobe when the kiss broke. "I can't believe it really, but I'm so happy...I can't wait..."

"As am I," he said as he moved to kiss her earlobe, then to her cheek, then jaw, then neck. "I love you," he breathed against her neck as he kissed and sucked on it softly.

"I love you more. A-ah, neck kisses fuck," she panted softly, her breathing already slowing as her heartrate picked up. "You know what that does to mean," she murmured.

"I know," he said right against her neck again as he continued to kiss her neck, biting softly.

She shuddered, whining when he bit gently. "Baby, please, please..." She whimpered when his hands slid over her, her body automatically reacting. "What - you've gotta have a kink or something... Something I do that just... Makes you crazy horny," she continued, turning to bit as his lip as her nails traced his arms.

He looked up at her. "Well besides you? When you squirm and moan under me and when I'm just holding you down." He said as his arms reached for her shirt.

She grinned. "Would you like things to get that way?" She scooted over and laid down, arms above her head and her legs relaxed, closing her eyes before she put her plan into action to satisfy both of them.

She remembered how it felt when Sam held her down with his powers, and exhaled. When her eyes opened they were black, and she whimpered, arching her back softly.

"Fuck, Sammy le-lemme go, it h-hurts," she tried, letting her eyes flicker as her head turned to look at him. "St-stop teasi-, ooh, fu-" it trailed off into a moan she deliberately squirming a bit to tease him.

He felt himself getting hard- and rapidly. He worked off her clothes as well as his own, his hands exploring her breasts and torso.

"Mhm...Sam, a-ah," she panted, his hands on her making her that much more sensitive. "Hold me down." She practically begged, her legs locking before she tried to sit up into his touch. "Fuck, baby pl-please..."

He leaned down, kissing her as his hands came and wrapped around her wrists holding her down as his cock poked at her inner thigh.

It was a faked pained whimper at that, her back arching as the kiss deepened, her hand trying to flex against his hold.

"Mmm, you want me inside you," he said, smirking against her cheek.

Another shudder went through her, her head turning as she continued making small noises, just to see what it would do to him. "Fuck, l-love ufhm-" her hips lifted just the slightest, her head tilting back as his grip tightened.

"Mm, fuck- fine." His member entered her as he let out a small groan. He slowly started thrusting- painfully slowly- as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Sam! God, with the teasing... What're you trying to prove?!" She whined now, eyes flickering as his lips came against her neck. Truth be told she loved it, him driving her absolutely insane like this.

He gently bit her neck as he picked up his pace, breathing against her neck as he nipped at it. He loved doing this to her, having her under him- whining and moaning. He loved it.

"Sam...oh, hell, Sam-" she breathed, she couldn't even think, his name the only thing she could remember, everything slowly turning to mush in her brain as the loving torture continued. "It's n-no wonder that was positive, with how you handle me like this there's n-no way it wouldn't have b-been," she managed, hand dropping to her stomach between them, palm flattening against her skin as he thrusted slow.

He picked up his pace as her voice, letting out small noises of satisfaction. "Fuck, mm." He said as his hand came down to softly massage her clit.

"M-more, Sam, please." She was nearly begging, still trying to free one of her hands, not realizing he was using her powers to keep her there. It was a bit of a turn on for her too, she realized - being held down and somewhat powerless, guess it went with being injured.

He did as she said, going harder and faster as he continued to massage her clit. "Fuck." He said as he kept holding her down.

She leaned up as much as he would let her to kiss him, shuddering at the overwhelming sensations hitting her literally everywhere, her eyes flickering black and back multiple times at the chemicals coursing through her.

"I love you so much," she gasped out as she felt herself tighten against her will, groaning when he picked up one of her legs to set it on his shoulder to change the angle.

He continued to thrust into her, his hand still massaging clit. "I love you, too. Forever." He said as he continued to groan and thrust.

"Fuck, Sam!" Tears were edging out of her eyes as her hands moved to claw down his back, her cries becoming higher pitched.

"Fuck! I-I'm close-" he said as he continued to thrust, feeling his stomach knotting.

"I kn-know, am t-too," she whimpered, biting down into her lip to stop the screaming threatening to escape her.

"L-Let's cum together." He said, as his thrusts picked up.

She nodded, nails all but locking into his back as her hips lifted in time with his thrusts, her eyes shutting tightly. "Al-alright..."

He came as his thrusts slowed, his hand pulled away from her clit. He let out a loud groan, his hair sticking to his face and back of his head.

She followed seconds after, body quivering around and under him as she tumbled over the edge with a scream that he'd never quite heard from her and wasn't sure if he'd ever hear it again.

He pulled out, collapsing next to her, his breathing heavy. "Fuck." He said breathlessly.

"Y'know... You're r-really good at this," she panted, turning over to curl into his chest, her entire body still a live wire from the orgasm.

He put his arm around her, holding her close. "I wouldn't be good at this without you."

She giggled. "Oh I think you would. Mhm I love feeling like this, all sexed out and-" she stretched, leaning up to stroke his face gently, "just- loved. Imagine how this is gonna be later on though, we won't be able to do much, I'm gonna be a fucking fatass," she pointed out.

"I'll keep you healthy one way or another." He smiled, kissing her.

"Oh?" She smirked, tangling her legs with his, "How, hmm? I wanna hear this..."

"You'll find out when the time comes." He smirked as well.

"That's not fair." She pouted now, twirling a lock of hair around her fingers, "C'mon, give me a clue atleast."

"Nope." He smiled, shifting softly as he pushed some of his own hair out of his face before he grabbed her hand, holding it.

He head tilted, she batting her eyelashes. "Please? I'll go down on you tonight again if you tell me," she wagered, eyes flickering.

"Convincing offer, but still no. Sometimes we have to keep our own secrets." He said, smarmy look on his face.

"Damn. How the fuck did you just resist that? Fuck if I were you I would've- fine. Keep your secrets, I still love you more." She teased, running a hand through his hair as she leaned up to kiss his forehead. "I wonder though... Boy or girl you think?" She asked, hand absent-mindedly drifting to her stomach.

His hand moved on top of hers, smiling softly. "A bit sexist, but boy. But either way, they'll be beautiful."

"Why's /that/, hm? Don't get me wrong, I'd love a little boy, but then I think a girl would be- I'm just in awe this is even happening. I promise not to kill you with my wrath," she giggled, knowing it was going to be an inside joke from then on, "As long as you won't kill me because you don't want to put up with me anymore."

"I could never kill you. But if they were a boy, that would mean they could be as handsome as me and as strong." He smirked.

"Right, and if they're a girl, she'll have my wit and disarming innocence," she shot back before gulping, "Uh, hun? What if it's both and the test fucked up?"

"Oh, I-I didn't think of that.. Then we'll love them both equally."

"Yeah," she nodded, "We will. I'm tired... Do you... Do you mind if I sleep? We've had a long day." She spoke softly, closing her eyes.

"Nah, I'm tired too." He moved a bit, pulling her closer as his eyes fell closed, his legs still tangled with her.

"I love you, always have, always will." She murmured, tucking herself closer to him with a sigh, and then fell asleep.

"I love you too, forever." He whispered right before he also fell asleep. He soon fell into a rather pleasant dream.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sam...Sam, no- I'm fine! I'm OK! aH!" Ruby woke up with a soft cry, seeing Sam still sleeping beside her. Lightly shaking him, she tried to wake him. "Sam... Sam, please. Wake up. I had a nightmare..."

He woke up almost immediately. Perks of being a hunter, it seemed. He could wake up with just one touch if he had to. He sat up a bit and looked at her, his arms around her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nightmare..." She admitted, hands dancing across his chest. "You left me."

He pulled her closer to him, letting out a small sigh. "I'm never going to leave you- ever. I love you so much."

She smiled, kissing him. "Please don't ever...I don't want you to leave... And well it- it was mid hunt."

"I would never, ever do that. I promise." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"What'd you dream about, hm? You seemed kinda happy when you wake up..."

"It was nothing." He simply said, giving her a half smile.

"I don't think so-" she continued, smiling back though she shook her head. "Tell me? Might help you sleep better."

"I don't know, we just all we happy.." He explained.

"Happy how?"

"Well, for starters, Dean and I had our parents.. We had kids.. Dean was married.. We were all just.. Happy..." He explained as a small smile crept on his face as he thought about it.

She nodded. "That's good, you need a dream like that every once in a while, I hate how mine are nightmares except for that one really good one..."

"What really good one?" He said, not really recalling her ever mentioning one.

"the- one I dreamt after we got ride of those demon bodies. I just- well it was really good." She sighed, looking at him. "Wish I had those more, woke myself up in a good way."

"I'm sure you will. I mean, there's a lot of stress on you and all of us. You're probably just stressed." He ran a hand through her hair softly.

"I better. Yeah, we are. Sorry I woke you up...I didn't mean to, I just- I was scared."

"It's fine, you mean more to me than if I lose a little sleep." He kissed her forehead softly. "Try and get some sleep, okay?"

"i will...I just- I feel...weird. like I'm changing, I mean it doesn't feel bad just... Off," she told him, eyes shutting as his lips came against her forehead.

"You also need to remember you are pregnant. Things are going to feel weird." He explained.

"No I don't mean like- I don't know how I mean. I'm not tired. Or atleast I don't think I am. I just...I don't know." She yawned, talking in circles as he pet her hair.

"Here- Lay down, close your eyes and.. I'll play with your hair until you fall asleep?" He offered. It was all he could come up with but he hoped it would help.

She smiled, doing as he wanted, though she really wanted to stay up forever and just lie in his arms, it was where she felt at home. "But I don't wanna sleep..."

"Just try, okay?" He said as he gave the top of her head one last kiss for now. He pulled her close to him, one arm around her while the other softly pet and combed through her hair.

She growled softly at him, though she stopped when his arm went around her. "Fine... Can we asleep in though tomorrow babe? I booked the room for more than one night..."

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to," he said half asleep. He hand continued to comb through her hair as his other arm kept her close to him.

When she woke up the next morning and rolled over, it was only ten am. "Sam? I'm sorry... About last night."

He was already awake, him laying there with his arm by her. "You don't need to apologize, it's fine, really."

"I just feel bad." She curled back into him, all but yawning. "I feel like... Strange. I...I can't explain it, I just- I don't want to leave your side. As if getting out if this bed is going to hurt," she reasoned, tracing nails on his chest.

"Well, don't feel back about that. Truth is, it makes me feel more needed. He said as his arm kept her close to her, his fingers rubbing her skin softly.

"But I do need you." She agreed, turning to kiss him softly. "I love you, and I need you to help me through this. Also to protect me and just- make my world a lot better. It's like you keep all of hell away when you're around." She smiled gently, her hand running down her stomach.

He gave her a small smile and kissed her softly. "Good, because I need you and I'm glad I make things better for you." He never really felt these feelings when he was with his brother or dad, he never felt like they needed him, and that was part of the reason he left. That was also maybe why this was so big for him.

"I...I still want to go hunting for as long as I can. Human hunters still do cases up until they deliver, don't they?" She asked,

He nodded his head softly. "Yeah, some of them, but usually small cases. But I think it'd be best if we tried to keep you off the demon and angel radar.."

"How? It's not like there's a guaranteed safe place we can go to to do that." She sat up slightly, tilting her head.

"You're right.. Because whatever would keep them out would keep you out, well, actually.. Maybe not.." He said as he got an idea.

"I know that look, what is it?" She asked, reaching to run a hand through his hair.

"There might be a way, it's just.. It's not guaranteed." He explained as he sat up a bit, grabbing his phone.

"Would you just tell me?" She pressed, shifting to straddle him with a low whine. "Please?"

He dialed Dean's number, listening to it ring. "There's a cabin, you could probably be protected there."

"Huh, you're awake finally. Hey, I was thinking of checking out one of the museums today until I find a case, would you want to come along?" Dean started in the other line, wondering why Sam hadn't called earlier.

"Yeah, sure. Dean, can I ask you something?" He said as he took into account of what Dean said. What was it with everyone wanting to see museums all of a sudden, not that he was arguing with it.

"Yeah, what? Oh, it's the natural science and history, it's the kinda roadtrips we would have taken if we were normal, well raised normally." He pointed out.

"Yeah, okay cool." He said as he tried to get to his point. "Do you remember that cabin up in Maine? Do you think it's still empty? Oh and do you think you could get some angel warding from Castiel or Bobby?" He bombarded his brother with every question that popped in his head.

"Woah, woah. Yeah, it's probably still empty. And angel warding? This isn't about Lucy, is it?" Dean asked, the flurry of questions only making him think of one thing.

"It is," he admitted. "It occurred to me that if demons- or Angels- found out about what's going we'd be even worse off."

"No shit sherlock! That cabin won't be able to take all of heaven or hell coming for it if you're thinking of taking her there, Sam. There's gotta be somewhere safer. Angel warding won't do much help." Dean explained, though he really wasn't sure.

"What the panic room? She can't get in there. The cabins remote, we could ward it from both angels and demons and if we just lay low then maybe it'll work out."

"... Maybe, we'll have to-y'know what, forget the museum, we can find a hunt out there and chase it, you two can check their cabin out?" He suggested.

"Yeah, okay. We'll meet you in the lobby at about.. Noon, okay?" He said as he thought about the stuff they'd have to do by the time they had to leave.

"Sounds good." Hanging up, Dean smiled. He was up for a good road trip anyways, meant finding another case literally across the country.

He looked at Ruby. "We're skipping the museums"

"What? Why? That was the whole point of coming to Chicago! Really? I'm gonna kill Dean..." She grumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Kill me," he said as he looked at her. "Plus it's for your safety. We can come back after all this blows over." He explained as he kissed her cheek softly, getting up.

"Will I'm not gonna kill you... Why can't we just go and meet him later?" She pouted, "And what'a'ya mean after all this 'blows over'?" She questioned as he got up, she following him to the edge of the bed.

"At the moment, I mean nothing by it. But when demons- and Angels- realize the infamous Winchesters have gone off the map, they're going to come searching. Dean's in on this too now, he knows what's up." He said as he grabbed some clean clothes and head into the bathroom.

"So where are- Sam. You're not going to be able to hide me from everything. The more obviously pregnant I become, the more shit will come for me." She brought up, not liking the feeling of being stuck inside for the next nine months.

He walked out of the bathroom, sitting on the bed and looking at her. "The more obvious it becomes, the more things are going to try and kill you." He paused for a moment as he averted his eyes to a little bit away from her. "And if you do get killed and I did nothing to try and save you I think I'd be even worse than when Dean died." He explained as he took her hands.

"Isn't that what I just said? You're not keeping me shut up somewhere! As long as I'm with /you/ I'll be fine! I'll go check this place out, but I'm not staying and you're not making me!" Her voice had gone up slightly, she wasn't yelling, but she was emotional.

"Ruby.. I'm not invincible. I can't protect you all the time, things will get the drop on us and.. And if you were to get hurt.." He paused. "You don't have to stay shut up there, but when it becomes too apparent to hide.. I need you to stay in safety."

"Fine, I'll check the place out. Can we just... Let's talk about some lighter things, hey?" She tried, getting up and rummaging through her stuff.

"Alright.." He said as he kissed the top of her head before going back into the bathroom.


	15. Chapter 15

She followed him, grinning widely, her arms wrapping around his waist as she nuzzled into him, pressing small kisses to his back as she giggled.

"You haven't fucked me in the shower yet, babe. Wait- fuck, I don't remember. Have we?" She murmured, not letting go.

"No, not yet." He smirked as he turned around in his arms, looking at her.

"Don't you want to?" She purred, leaning up into him, her hands sliding up his body, she vaulting on her tiptoes to grind softly against him. "C'mon, please? I'll be quiet and not claw too hard at the tiles..."

He let out a breath as he thought about it. "We have to be quick.." He said as he felt himself getting hard. "Gotta be down at the lobby by noon.."

"Fine, I can do that." She kissed him soundly, still grinding against him, though she moaned softly when she felt him. "Mhm, fuck you don't waste any reaction time, do you?" She teased, eyes drifting before she felt her being picked up.

"Not at all," he smirked as he carried her into the shower with her hands under her ass as he turned the water on.

She yelped when the water turned on before her set her on her feet.

He chuckled softly as her reaction to the water. He ran a hand through his hair as he kissed her.

"It's ccoollldd! SAM!" she protested, wriggling against the wall, "Please. Warmer." She has started shaking slightly, water dripping off her eyelashes.

He honestly hadn't even realized that it was cold. He reached behind her and turned the hot water on a bit more. "That better?"

"Yes, fuck," she hissed softly as the water turned, she kissing him again, her hands threading through his hair. "Sam...I just- can't believe we haven't done this yet."

"Neither can I-" he said a bit breathlessly as he kissed her again, growing harder against her.

She moaned softly as she adjusted herself, leaning up against him and rolling her hips hard before her eyes fluttered close.

"How're you doing with blood, babe? Need a fix or- agh!" she whimpered when one of his hands started over her breasts, fingers teasing at her nipples.

"Later." He said as he poked her entranced with his member, his hands still on his breasts.

Her head lulled back slightly, her breathing hiccuping as he moved, her hips shifting downward to feel more. "Babe don't tease..." She chastised gently, her own hands reaching to thumb over him, her smaller hands fitting around him with ease as she worked. "Fuck, it's so easy. You just feel so good, even when you're not in me." She purred, gaze lifting to meet his.

"I'll feel even better when I'm in you," he said as he looked down at her, entering her gently but fast. As he entered her, he kissed her softly.

She felt her toes curl as she was pinned to the wall, he moving quickly to sheath himself in her warmth. "Fuck, mh-" she sighed, feeling her insides already react. "You're so- love feeling you like this, baby."

"I could say the same about you." He moaned out as he thrusted in and out.

"Oh?" She teased, sending him a toothy grin. "This... It's not as difficult as I imagined, men always say shower sex is impossible. What gives- ooh, fuck, yes," she whimpered, eyes flashing black.

"Am I like other men that you know?" He smirked as he continued to thrust in and out, grunting softly.

"N-no! I didn't m-mean-" she stuttered, though she could only think of Dean and how /he'd/ been the one to complain about the whole thing. "Fuck, bite me, please. Kind wanna /feel/... It's the fucking injury kink," she murmured, breathing hiccuping again.

He didn't even respond, badly wanting- no needing- some blood. He moved down to her neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. "F-Fuck!" He said as he felt the blood rush through him while thrusting into her.

"A-ah, Sam, mh-" her entire body shuddered as he drank, his thrusts picking up erratically as the blood hit him. She let herself sink into the kink, thrashing softly against the wall where she was pinned with a low pained cry. "Pl-please."

He moaned a bit, his head falling onto her shoulder as he continued to thrust. "Fuck, y-you're so- tight!"

"Yeah, i- ooh!" She cried, toes curling against the linoleum as her fingers did too, her back arching off the wall.

He gained a bit more control over his thrusts as he reached down and gripped her ass. "I-I'm- fuck-I-I'm close-"

Her eyes flickered again as she slipped against the wall, he grabbing her ass actually helping steady her. "Please. I'm-" her eyes slammed shut as she bit down into his shoulder hard, her body quivering against and around him as her orgasm hit her.

He released inside of her, groaning loudly.

"Fuck-!" He screamed as he breathed heavily, feeling his seed empty out inside of her.

Her lips unlocked from his shoulder, seeing she'd bit hard enough to draw blood. "Your shoulder..."

"I've had worse." He smirked as he pulled out of her, setting her down.

Her face fell softly as she looked at him. "Why don't you... You never... You always pull out right away. You never... You don't cuddle like that." She murmured, nearly panting.

"Just.. Feels weird to me.." He said quickly. He kissed her to keep her from complaining.

She moaned into the kiss, biting his lower lip before it broke. "Oh. Alright. Come on, we gotta clean up, didn't you say we gotta be outta here by noon?" She smiled, trying to pull herself off the wall.

"Yeah, I did but... I feel like I should savor this moment." He said before he kissed her passionately. Not out of lust or self gain but out of love.

Her eyes widened, and she kissed back, arms falling to her sides. "Sam... Have I told you lately how much I love you?" She asked gently, kissing his forehead after.

"No, but I bet it's not as much as I love you." He kissed her cheek softly, a small smile on his face.

"Well I love you more, shut up I win," she continued, hands during down his chest.

"I always win, babe." He smiled.

"That's not what you said when I was bouncing on you the other night," she winked, giggling softly.

"You're pretty damn evil, y'know that?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"Mh hm. I liked being up that high like that ,we should do that again, especially when I'm a bit rounder," she teased, "Wait, fuck- nursery. How are-"

He thought for a minute, water running down his body as his hair fell in front of his face softly. "The cabin.. It's in pretty good condition."

"Easy to do a forest theme then." She smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled. He was beyond happy. Yeah, it's not an apple pie life- hell, not even a safe one- but he was happy. This was one of the best things to happen in a while and he wasn't sure he would be okay if he had to give it up.

"But how- we'll have to buy all that stuff eventually. And then there's names to worry about." She thought ahead, nodded as she kissed him again.

"For now, don't worry about it. No sense in working yourself up." He said as he kissed her again. She was right though. They would soon have to deal with those factors.

"I'm not working myself up, I'm excited anyways about it. Do you know how long it's been since I've held a baby?" She smiled, stepping away from the wall, one hand locked around the towel rack. "So it's out in Maine, huh? Never been that far East."

"It's pretty cool up there- literally." He chuckled a bit. "But no, it's really woodsy and everyone up there is so nice." He explained.

"More things to set on fire, yay. Guess I'd get used to it, I mean it'd be kinda like we're living together, right? 'mean you'd be gone alot on hunts but it's nothing I couldn't manage." She started, climbing out of the shower and wrapping up in a towel, not even bothering to look at the mirror as she wrapped her hair up.

He turned off the water, getting out after. "I'll probably be there a lot, Dean as well. Better get used to him." He added with a chuckle.

"I am used to him, he's the one that's always had a problem with me. But if he even think about putting a trap down I'm gonna pin him to the wall and leave him," she laughed, walking out of the bathroom to get dressed. "Y'know... Why didn't you tell him my real name?" She called from the other room.

"I'm pretty sure if he knew it was you, he'd kill you. If it's a demon he doesn't know- and has my word- he'll leave us be." He wrapped a towel around himself as he pushed his hair back. "As for traps, there's going to be a lot of them- you'll just need to know where they are."

"Or we just paint the entire floor," she added. "But yeah, he probably would kill me, I mean, I haven't tried to kill him a few times. Only in self defense though." And then the door was open, and she was across the hall, tshirt half pulled on as she was knocking on Dean's door, one hand running through her hair.

He was still getting dressed as she was doing this. "Hey- Wait up!" He said as he put on a pair of jeans.

She was grinning and half whistling something when Dean opened the door, eyes wide at the brunette casual leaning against the doorframe. "Huh, so you guys were here the entire time. Have any idea why Sammy wasn't answering his phone?" He asked, not expecting her to pull his brother's phone from her back pocket, "Oh, this thing? No reason."

Sam finally opened the door, walking out. "Hey. I'm going to have to start getting the stuff down to the car- there's so much."

"You want help?" She whipped around, half tripping into him before she noticed the backpack on his shoulder. "Here, I got my bag, it's not that bad."

"It's fine, I got it." He said as he looked over at Dean. He basically gave him a look like help me but hoped Ruby hadn't seen it. He didn't want her carrying too much stuff.

"Sam, it's fine," she nearly whined, walking over and pulling the bag from his hands, "It's still lighter than a body, and I'm gonna lift things while I can." She protested, before Dean was slinging the strap of the duffle over his shoulder, "Lucy, no."

"We got it, really. Just go down to the car, okay? We'll be down in a few." He tried to reason with her.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, though she nodded. "Fine."

She leaned up softly to kiss Sam, smiling at him and Dean before she walked away, a hand perching itself on her hip as she walked.

He smiled at her walking away before going back into his room to grab their stuff.

When he'd finally grabbed everything, Dean was waiting outside his door with his stuff as well, asking with her duffle.

"Don't tell me she thinks she's going on hunts while all of this is still going on. We can't let her, with the kinda crap that's bound to come after her. She might still have her powers but i just don't like the idea of her out when we know she's pregnant. She's fine now, but as soon as she starts showing, we gotta rein her in." Dean commented, heading towards the stairs.

He followed him. "Yeah, I know. She does think she's still going to hunt.. But I won't let her, even if I have to trap her. And if Angels were to find out.. Pretty sure they'd kill us too." He said.

"Yeah, they would. No questions asked, you know the deal. I'm just worried about Cas, that's all. If he finds out..." Dean shrugged, not wanting to think about it. It was odd enough having the angel join them on hunts, and now with a pregnant demon? 'Things were interesting' was an understatement.

"Maybe Castiel won't?" He asked with too much optimism in his voice. "He spared me when.. You know.." He explained.

"Maybe. If we tell him she's slowly turning human from all of it and she's really not out to hurt anyone I'd think it would be OK. I mean, she hasn't shown any outward signs of being demonic yet. Yeah her eyes flash when she's annoyed but that's about it. Oh, fuck." Dean replied as they got outside, not expecting to see the girl perched on the hood of Baby, talking quite animatedly to none other than Castiel.


	16. Chapter 16

He chuckled at Dean's reaction. "Well, there's something I don't see often." He said as he walked over to their own car, opening the trunk.

"Hey, you told me to wait and then this guy showed up. He's OK, once I saw the angel blade I freaked out but I'm OK now." She replied as Sam tilted his head toward her.

"What even?" He questioned, looking between the two.

"He knows I'm a demon. Didn't kill me. He's OK with me." She repeated, laughing. "Y'know for having feathers, you don't seem that bad."

He looked at the angel.

"Castiel?"

"I'm the only angel here, yes."

"He's fine guys, he knows. We're okay," Ruby repeated smiling as she twirled the angel blade she'd been allowed to hold, though she was jumping down from the hood a minute later and dropping it.

"Knows what?" Sam questioned, looking at Cas. Cas walked over to Dean, obviously whispering something.

"I'm a demon, duh. Can see my true face," she added, making a face.

"Yeah, I know that. But you know what I meant." He sighed.

"So why do you guys have a demon with you?" The angel questioned.

"Uh, I'm a hunter. I save people, not kill them." Ruby added, looking toward Sam. But before he can answer, Dean jumps in. "We're protecting her, she's uh... Needing protection or something," Dean started.

"Protection so I don't die before I have the baby." Ruby deadpanned, immediately hiding her face as she hid behind Sam with a soft squeak as both Winchesters glared at her.

Sam's eyes went wide as he looked at Castiel.

"Baby? Sam, Dean, what does she mean baby?" There was now worry in his voice- well worry with a bit of anger. He dropped an angel blade into his hand, raising it.

"No!" It's a yelp from the brunette as she throws herself in front of both boys, arms raised in self defense as her eyes flash at the blade.

"Fuck, you had to go there. Thought this was going to go smooth, fuck were we thinking?" Dean growled as he tried to put himself between the two supernatural beings.

"Dean stop." Cas said as he pushed him away, nearly stalking foward. Sam watched as Cas gained on Ruby and he quickly pushed her out of the way, hoping she didn't get too hurt.

"Castiel, stop, please." He begged. "Our plan would have worked.."

"What plan?!" Both the angel and the demon turn to look at him, her voice certainly higher with fear.

"I- y'know, I'm not bad. I just- I made a mistake. Things happen. I'm- it's turning me human." She continued, anything to calm the quiet fury raging in blue eyes. "I don't mean to hurt them! I'm not like that!"

Sam looked at Cas, eyes pleading. "Please, she hasn't hurt one human. We just want to protect her." He looked at him, eyes wide.

He put his angel blade back, looking at the three of them. "Do you realize what will happen if she has that baby? The baby must be killed when it's born."

"You will fucking not, over my dead body!" Ruby growled, all but stomping up to the angel and grabbing him by the tie before she pulled his face close to hers, sheer mama grizzly rage overtaking her at this point. "It's not full demon, it can live! What about your nephilim hybrids? You don't kill them when humans have them, what's the fucking difference?!"

"Because this demon human hybrid will have the power to destroy the world! I don't know who you tricked into getting you pregnant but you're carrying a bomb that you'll probably just use for your own evil." He said as Sam's eyes went wide and looked at them.

"Use? Use?! Who the fuck would use a child like that?! I've seen what Azazel's blood did to the children, I'd never put someone through that!" She shrieked, "And evil? You don't know the meaning of the word."

She turned away, tears falling before she turned back, fist raised, it connecting with the angel's face before she knew what happened.

"And by the way I didn't trick anyone. The person actually treats me like a human, you feathered bastard." She spoke through broken sobs, flexing her hand, worried she'd broken something.

Sam ran over to her and pulled her back before she got herself killed, arms wrapping around her to keep her still.

"Alright enough!" Sam nearly yelled, patience wearing thin.

"Dean, you take Cas with you in your car and explain what's going on. I'll take Lucy and we'll all meet at the cabin. Sound good?" He said looking at the Angel and the human, seeing as Ruby didn't really have a choice.

Dean nodded. "Cas, c'mon, I know you're pissed, but come on. I'll explain." Dean tried as he got in the car, surprisingly the angel following with a grumbled sigh.

Ruby, meanwhile, had collapsed against Sam, body shaking and tears streaming down her face at what had been said towards her, her entire hand and wrist throbbing from the impact with Castiel's face.

"We'll catch up to you guys." Sam sat on the ground, laying her on his lap. "Just calm down, okay?"

"I'm f-fine, damnit." She tried to pull away from him, swatting at his arm. "I don't need him to help protect me, not when he threatened to kill-" and she couldn't talk, being too choked up.

He pulled her into a more formal hug. "Stop. Just calm down."

"I'm trying!" She whined, not moving and finally giving in to the hug, her arms wrapping around him. "He... He threatened- I'm gonna kill him." She spoke surely, sighing into Sam's shoulder.

"Stop. I won't let him near the baby, okay? And neither will Dean. Dean can probably convince Castiel what's going on is okay, okay?"

"He better. I don't want him near me, I'll knife him myself." She growled, reaching up to cup Sam's face as she kissed him softly, trying to diffuse her anger.

"Come on, let's go.." Sam reasoned.

Ruby nodded, unlocking her arms from around him as he picked her up and put her in the car.

Castiel, meanwhile, was livid. He wasn't looking Dean in the eye, could barely believe anything he'd just heard.

"Dean, what is all of this?" Cas said, obvious anger in his voice.

"She's not gonna kill anyone Cas, she's acting less demonic the more this wears on. And that baby won't destroy anything, it's half human. And her name is Lucy," Dean started, "Sam saved her and they've been hunting together for a half year or something like that, he met her after the detox and she's kept him clean I guess."

After Sam put her in the car, he got into the driver side, starting the car. He drove out of the parking lot, not saying anything except grabbing her hand.

"It doesn't matter if she's acting demonic or not. It's the child. Half demon babies are powerful enough to cause mass destruction with just one thought. The baby can't walk the earth." He said, still refusing to look at Dean.

Ruby easily fell asleep as soon as the car started, her head lulling to rest against the window as her hands came protectively over her stomach.

"Well it's going to, Cas. Because you're going to have to kill a few people if you want that baby dead, and I don't think you're gonna wanna. We can tame it, can't we? It's not like it's the Antichrist."

"I don't know.." He said. "It'd have to be the most innocent of children and around a demon and two Winchesters, I doubt it's going to be too innocent."

"It would be fine, Cas. It's not going to be raised the way we were. We'll make sure of it... For all we know, she could die before she even has the kid... Or having it could kill her." Dean remembered, thinking of how Sam had told him of the girl's fears. "She's convinced she's going to die if she goes to a hospital, so we're trying to keep her safe until then... And if she makes it that far, we're going to have to be the ones to help her."

"Do the two of you even know how to deliver a baby?" He asked a good question. "And you don't know how much power she might have while giving birth. How much power she'll give off to demons and Angels..." He reminded Dean.

"We'd figure it out as we go. Sam thinks there might be a way to diffuse her power and dilute it, if she has any by then. We know she'll be in immense pain, but we figured you- you might be able to help with that. And it's not the first time we've had to do that, we've done it like once before." Dean explained, remembering that even with helping a human he'd come away with a few broken fingers.

He looked out of the window. "I'm already not allowed back in heaven for what I've done for you, but now I need to protect a pregnant demon?" He asked, still not believing this. "Can I at least know if you two know who got her pregnant?"

Dean sighed, really not wanting to say this for fear of how Cas would react, though he knew he might as well just come out with it.

"The kid's my niece or nephew, Cas. Promise me you won't hurt him, he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't think she could- he didn't know it could happen." Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel, not looking at the angel. "She wants to keep it, regardless if it'll kill her."

He now looked at Dean, furious at Sam. "First demon blood and now this? I should have killed him. I protected him from other Angels and this is what he gives us?" He was mostly angry at the fact that he forgave Sam and got past the demon blood, though he was stupid to think everything was ok.

"Cas, he didn't know. He thought she... She was dead, technically. It's a huge mistake, but everything's going to work out. He's off the demon blood, and he's better. He... He loves her, Cas. He hasn't been this happy in a long time." Dean pointed out.


	17. Chapter 17

_Ruby had slipped into another dream, it beginning happy. They were all at the cabin, she heavily pregnant and restricted to staying in the cabin for fear of being kidnapped or killed. Things were fine, until that damn tugging feeling was back, and she doubled over, crying out as her vision swam and she fell. Next thing she knew, Dean and Sam were at her side, laying her down and adjusting her body before a spasm locked her up, her leggings slowly becoming soaked with what she feared was blood._

 _Sam held her hand tightly, knowing it wasn't too soon - it was the day after halloween, this was right on time. They did have her in a devil's trap for safe measure, however. He sat there comforting her and making sure she was okay as Dean got a couple of towels to keep by her and under her._

 _"Fuck, Sam- I'm- aah, damn. W-why the tr-trap?" She whimpered, eyes drifting shut, her fingers twining with his own, "Let me gggooo..."_

 _"I can't.. You know I can't, love..." He did feel truly bad for her but it was just safety precaution. Behind them, they heard the swoosh of angel wings._

 _"It's time isn't it?" Castiel said as he walked over. "I could feel it all the way from heaven." He got up, drawing more angel protection symbols._

 _"C-Cas, please..." It's a pained whimper as another spasm shocks her, this one slightly stronger than the last. She's begging for a stop to the pain, even though it's barely started. Her gaze shifts to Sam, and she gives him a small smile, "Sam, honey. just let me go...I'm not gonna hurt anything or anyone. I swear." Her eyes are black now, tears edging out of them as she white knuckles the towel beside her._

 _"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry." He said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll let you go as soon as the baby is delivered, okay?" He continued to hold her hand, his other hand now petting her hair. He looked over at Dean, seeing as to what he was doing. He then looked at Cas and saw him painting on some more angel symbols._

 _"This won't keep them out." He said, his angel blade now in his hand. "This is crazy, you guys."_

 _"It's not crazy if it's- mhya f-fuck a-ah, oowwww... What'ya mean it /won't/ keep them oowwwwuuutt?" She whimpered, this time blindly reaching for Dean as Sam moved to get her jeans off and help slip her into a nightgown so there was more room to moniter what was going on._

 _"Ow, fuck, Lucy, that's my hand," Dean nearly growled at the demon's grip on it._

 _"The Angels are powerful, they'll find a way in.." He started laying down holy oil in circles around the cabin. Sam had gotten her changed before his hand reached back for her's wanting to make sure she would be okay during every part of this. "You're going to be okay," he said as he looked down at her._

 _"I don't think s-" her teeth gritted as a near snarl left her, the spasms coming with less breaks between them than before, neverminding how they were getting stronger._

 _"A-AH, Sam!" Before she can stop herself, her palm is up, a few photos on the table flying off at the motion._

 _"Fuck, no more... This isn't even the r-rough part yet..." She sighed, head dropping back against Sam's shoulder._

 _He held her hand, his hand rolling across her knuckles softly._

 _"You're going to be okay, just breathe okay? In and out." He tried to coach her breathing as Cas finished putting the holy oil circles. Cas then came over, grabbing her other hand seeing as Dean was the only one who actually delivered a baby here. Cas was basically lost so he just held her hand as Sam continued to coach her breathing._

 _"S-Sam, ooh, god- nyh-" she felt the tears edging out of her eyes again, and she panted, trying not to let herself get too light headed. "Shit, this h-hurts so much!" It was a whimper before there was a soft popping noise, every light in the room going out at once when she gave another yelp, this time the spasm was longer, and God, this was the worst it'd been yet._

 _"Lucy?" He looked down at her, still holding her hand. "Please, just, keep breathing okay?" He said as he used a pillow to elevate her a bit more._

 _She moaned softly and nodded, arm bending back to claw at one of the pillows rather than marking up Cas' hand as another spasm rolled through her, her head tilting back as she tried to keep from screaming in pain._

 _"Fuck, lemme out lemme out lemme out!" It was a pained cry as she actually tried to thrash against the lines of the trap, anything toi get some form of relief, "D-Dean, please! Ooh, a-ah-" she didn't have time to catch her breath before she felt her body acting on its own, the prolonged spasms causing her to push without asking if she could or if it was safe to for the baby._

 _Sam looked at Dean with a worried look. He wanted some good news, really good news. He continued to just comfort her, it was best that he just stayed out. Cas also looked at Dean, needing something to do. The two of them were completely lost on what to do._

 _"Gah, a-ah, ooh fu-" Ruby was leaning up now and pushing into the waves that never seemed to end, the spams too strong to allow her to lay back any longer. Tendrils of her wavy brown hair stuck to her face as sweat beaded on her forehead, her eyes becoming unfocused and slightly gazed the more the pain wore on._

 _"Hey Cas?" Dean called, adjusting the sheet that had been thrown over the girl's legs, "Need you to help hold her still, and keep her legs apart - think the head's coming."_

 _At that, Ruby's head turned, her gaze meeting Sam's, and she managed a small brief smile before it was replaced with another grimace as her eyes slammed shut._

 _Cas did as Dean told him, holding her down and keeping her legs apart. Sam just continued to keep her hair out of her face, coach her breathing and hold her hand. He was just hoping that she and the baby would make it out of this._

 _It was a scream this time that left the demon when the head finally crowned, her entire body shuddering as she struggled to breath through the pain - this was arguably worse than hell, and that was putting it lightly._

 _"No more... N-no more... I'm done, I-I wanna be done..." She whimpered hoarsely, more tears falling as she looked about at the three of them. Her eyelids fluttered when she felt Sam kiss her knuckles, then her forehead._

 _"Lucy, c'mon sweetheart, one more. You're almost done." Dean coaxed gently, nodding as he checked quickly for a cord wrapped around the baby's neck - and then froze, finding it exactly in the last place it needed to be, with how tight it was, there was no way the baby was going to make it. Not letting any emotion betray him, he looked at Sam._

 _Sam looked at him, eyes wide as he continued to help Ruby through this. He shook his head a bit as he looked at him, like a final confirmation from Dean as tears came to his eyes._

 _"Just breathe, only little bit more, okay?" He coaxed her with a shaky voice._

 _She nodded, managing a tiny grin as she tried to flip him off. "F-fucking h-hate you, Winchester," and then she was holding her breath, leaning up and pushing as hard as she could, exhaling with a low moan when the pressure finally eased and she felt her legs go slack, though the baby hadn't been placed on her chest yet. And then she realized, with complete dread, that it was too quiet._

 _"S-Sam? I-is... Why isn't there any crying?! What's wrong?!" She choked out, looking between him and Dean, eyes blurry and tear filled before she noticed they too were glassy eyed._

 _A few tears fell down Sam's cheeks as he looked down at her. "I-I.. I'm so sorry.." He said as he choked on sob. "I'm so sorry.." It felt like the only thing he could say. The tears started to fall more rapidly as his head dropped._

 _"Wh-what?! Dean, damnit, hit it if you have to, make it start crying, what's-" she paused, seeing even Cas' expression had done a complete 180. If even the angel was like that, there was something really wrong._

 _Sam looked over at them, not trying to tell them to do something, but to just try and gain some more control. He wiped his tears and took a deep breath in. "What happened?" He said, sadness still in his voice._

 _"Lucy, Sam... I'm so sorry you two. There's no way- the cord was wrapped too tightly around her neck," Dean choked out, gaze drifting to the small unmoving body of his niece, still connected to her mother by the thing that had killed her. "By the time I saw it, she'd been pushing too long and it was too tight to undo."_

 _"S-she? SHE?!" Ruby was howling now, the realization of what he'd said hitting her as though she was shot._

 _Sam looked at Dean, his nose twitching a bit as tears fell down his face. His demon powers now a bit erratic from this, holding Ruby down without him even noticing._

 _"We.. We went though all of this.. And she died over an umbilical cord?" He said as then realized about what he was doing and let Ruby go, feeling instantly bad._

 _Cas walked over, his face saddened. "Guys.."_

 _"No! No! No! Go aw_ -AH!"

Ruby's eyes snapped open, finding herself strapped in the car, a hand automatically gliding down her stomach. It was just another nightmare, she realized, still feeling tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sam looked over at her. "Babe, you okay?" He questioned, noticing the tears. "What's wrong?"

"S-she was... She was st-stillborn," she managed before everything in the dream came flooding back at once, a new round of tears with it.

He swallowed hard, not wanting her to say anymore or have to even think about it.

"I don't.. It was just a nightmare.. I promise.. They'll be okay."

"I don't wanna sleep anymore... These dreams are scary... I'm not sleeping anymore." She tried to smile, "if I don't sleep this can't happen."


	18. Chapter 18

"You have to sleep.. Just.. We'll figure something out, okay?"

She sat up, yawning softly as she crossed over knee over the other. "That's not something you can kill, Sam. If that's gonna happen it's gonna happen. What is it, atleast every one out of four women has complications or something? Won't surprise me if I'm just another statistic," she pointed out, though she brightened up.

"Things'll be OK though, I'm sure. Atleast I can distract myself with the cabin and everything, and there's hunts until then. Speaking of which-" she started, pausing with she saw the look he was giving her.

"Um.. About that.." He paused. "I don't think it'd be safe for you to hunt.." He hated to have to tell her something like that.

"Sam, I'm gonna be fine. What's the worst that'll happen?" Her tone was almost teasing, though the faint feeling of that damn pulling sensation stuck with her, and now she understood why it had been so bad - it'd been the cord that was tangled, and there had been nothing they could do. She could only hope that would stay a nightmare, and that it wouldn't happen.

"You know how bad you got hurt from _just a demon_. I just don't think I'd be safe for you to be hunting.." He sighed.

"I was faking atleast half of that though! Sam, I'll be OK. Give me a gun, I'll be fine. What're you gonna do, _try and stop me_?" She continued, before she remember the traps and most of her weaknesses.

"Okay, you faked the injury, but he still got the drop on you." He pointed out. "And I can stop you, so can Dean."

"C'mon, just _one_ hunt! Please! To let me show you I'll be OK... If I'm not, well..." She grinned, turning to look out the window, "I'll let you say I told you so _, and_ you can punish me for it. I know how you get, all control freakish at times. It's scary in a good way." She mused, running a head through her hair.

"Atleast there's stuff to do in Maine outdoors, could go for hiking or something."

He sighed. "A ghost hunt. That's it. If for one moment you aren't at the top of your game- or you get hurt- I'm calling it off." He sighed, looking at her then back at the road. He moved his hand down to hold her's.

"Deal, wanna seal that with a kiss, sweetheart?" She giggled, leaving their fingers together.

"Actually-" pulling Sam's phone from her pocket, she dialed Dean, waiting for him to pick up. It was a bit of a shock when Cas picked up instead, and she panicked.

"Sam? Hello?" He said as he didn't hear anyone on the other side. Granted, he was still mad at him but that was for another time.

"... It's Lucy. Uh, you answered for Dean, is he... Busy? I wanted to know if he'd find any hunts or something like that," she tried.

"Ghost hunts." Sam added louder so Cas could hear.

"Dean is on the phone with another hunter. I can ask him when he's off the phone." He explained. "Oh and tell _Sam_ congratulations. Dean wanted me to be supportive."

"Oh, uh- yeah. Have him call Sam when he's done. I guess we'll just meet at the cabin." She hung up abruptly, not wanting to say goodbye.

"Well, Dean talked Cas into being supportive... He says congrats to you atleast, but the venom in his tone? Shit, if he ever goes darkside..." Ruby shuddered. "He'll call back if he finds anything, but I promise, I'm gonna be fine. No fucking Casper is gonna get the jump on me, babe." She giggled, before her stomach rumbled slightly. "Hey, can we stop for food? I'm hunger... Actually _for_ food this time, along with other things."

"Yeah sure, I'm kind of hungry too.." He said, texting Dean's phone to get off at the next exit. "I just.. I don't want you to get hurt." He said, his protective side coming out.

Her eyes flashed even though his tone had been soft, him even talking like that _If for one moment you aren't at the top of your game- or you get hurt- I'm calling it off_ fuck, it did things to hurt that probably shouldn't be happening given the lifestyle they had. She nodded in understanding before she looked at him.

"I'm sorry I'm so... Weird. The injury kink and the wanting to always piss you off because I know how you'll get in bed after... And now all this with me trying to prove to you I'll be OK. I just- if I act like i normally do, maybe this'll be a normal pregnancy... I'm afraid if I'm too careful that nightmare will come true because I'm not watching for it. It's not like I miscarried then delivered... It... She was alive at some point during all that pain." She admitted.

"Ruby.." He looked at her with complete eye contact for a second before focusing on the road. "I don't want you to apologize for who you are. As for the baby, he, or she, will be fine. I promise. I mean, if anyone can pull this off it's an angel, a demon, the boy with the demon blood, and man the Angels resurrected." He explained, trying to convince himself as well.

"You're right, I mean, your brother _did_ jump start the apocalypse. And Cas... Has his moments. You just- you got over what Azazel did to you.I've done so much wrong, maybe I deserve it." She shrugged as he turned off on the exit, seeing her eyes light up at the sign for pizza less than five miles away.

"We're on each other's side- not what sides everyone wants us to be. We can accomplish this, I know it." He felt confident at the moment, but he wasn't sure how long it would last.

"Hey, when we get there I need.." He trailed off, feeling bad to ask. He was started to get jittery and he was sweating. "You think there'll be a demon somewhere near?"

"If not, you've got me." She reassured, noticing how he was looking now- she could he needed it.

"Babe, take a detour tonight. Let's drive through the woods, you can throw me in the backseat and get your fill, fuck me senseless for being a bad girl and wanting to hunt, and then we'll meet them. I miss the rush..." She mumbled quietly, remembering how fucking hot it was to see Sam's eyes mirroring her own as he bit and kissed her, his nails digging into her hips as he claimed her and made her scream for him.

He thought about it, considering it. "Maybe.." It pained him to not just completely accept the offer, even though he wanted to, and badly. "We'd have to be careful because they might get suspicious."

"Just tell him I need a night to rest on the way there, somewhere on the atlantic before heading north. He knows I've never seen it." She tried, noticing the apprehension in his voice.

"Just try it. You won't make the drive tonight anyways, and you know it."

"Yeah, alright." He said, hoping Dean would believe him.

As soon as Dean had gotten off the phone with Kyle, he turned to look at Cas.

"Lucy called. Wants to know if there's hunts she could be looking into. Sam added they should be ghost ones."

"Wh- great." He called back, waiting for it to ring before Sam picked up.

"Hey, Dean. Who was that on the phone earlier?" He questioned.

"Kyle, lives in upstate new York. There's all kinds of crap he's dealing with, he just finished a poltergeist case actually. Told him we're heading north for the weekend. Cas said Lucy's looking for a case. We both know that's not a good idea."

"Yes, Dean I know. It's not like she's going to listen, that's why I said ghost only. And if anything were to happen she's off the case." He explained.

"In that case, I'll set something on her, just enough to scare her out of it. I don't want her getting hurt anymore than you go, but if scaring her will keep her safe, that's what we gotta do. Is she alright? Cas really... You know how he is with demons."

"Yeah. She's good. Something I gotta talk to you about later. How is Cas handling it.. And how did he find out I was the father?" He questioned.

"He'll be cordial about it and not try to kill her. He's not really on board with the whole her actually having the baby, but he'll help if needed. And uh...I...I told him. He asked, figured he might as well know the whole thing. He's mad, but not like he usually is. Wait, what? Has she... Cas says the dreams'll start, guess when the children are hybrids it's a manifested ability of theirs after the mothers are aware of them." Dean half swatted at Cas as he was trying to grab the phone, Dean pulling off onto the exit as it was decided everyone was stopping for food.

"No, but that's similar to what I have to talk to you about- without Lucy or Cas- that is." He pointed out. "Maybe when we're getting food or something."

"Yeah, but we gotta keep an eye on them."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and the four of them had met up at a drive in, Ruby perched on over of the tables while the boys sat down.

Sam looked at Dean, signaling he wanted to talk to him alone before anything.

Dean looked at the other two, "We're gonna go get food, you guys want anything?"

"I'm fine." As usual, Cas doesn't feel like eating. Ruby on the other hand, is jumping off the table, "Fries! Something with chocolate, and maybe peanut butter, I'm fat!"

Sam chuckled. "Alright, simple enough." He said. Before Sam walked away he looked at the demon and the Angel. "Don't kill each other please?" He asked, looking at Dean.

Ruby only giggled. "I promise. Cas, we're fine. Would we lie?"

"Well historically speaking that's all demons do to get what they want, but in this case, no I'd have to believe you."

Dean nodded, raising his hands in a 'Good enough for me' gesture before walking away with Sam.

"So what it is? You need to talk, spill."

"Lucy. She had this nightmare.." He explained

"The dreams. Oh, god. How bad are they? Cas said the children manipulate the mother's fears, it's a way of establishing their power before they're born." Dean explained, watching Sam's face flush at his words.

"That uh.. Are you sure?" He asked, hoping that wasn't true.

"That's just what Cas said, even the half angels do that, demons are probably only going to be worse. How bad are they, Sam? Is that the only thing you needed to talk about or is it something bigger?"

He sighed, looking over at her. "They're bad, man. The most recent one.. Stillborn."

"Sti- /shit/. So maybe it's more powerful than we thought if it's manipulating her like this into those dreams. Do you... What're you gonna do about it? Far as I know, nothing can stop it." Dean added solemnly.

"How's she holding up with that though? That can't be too good for her psyche."

He shook his head. "She doesn't want to sleep anymore.." He paused. "I'm worried about her.."

"She has to. We don't know how things will progress the further she gets along - she's probably only a month or two at this point. She's probably going to get more violent and irritable, I mean humans do. I don't know who we can really talk to about this stuff, man." Dean admitted, looking at his brother.

"Maybe you should take a night before we get to Maine, just- help her relax and get her mind off all of that. Y'know, you work her up enough she might sleep after and not realize it," came the wink that followed it.

"And you can work up Cas." He said, sass quite heavy in the words. "So anyway.."

"You take a night and just try to keep her mind off everything. I can head north and get the cabin set up, and I'll find a hunt you can take her on, maybe hunting might do her some good after all. And dude, really? I'm not- well I mean- nevermind. Let's get food, they're probably wondering what the hell is going on."

He nodded. "Yeah." He walked up to the counter, ordering everyone's food almost too perfectly. "You know, you got really awkward when I mentioned Cas." He chuckled.

"Shut up, Sam." Dean didn't even look at him, pretty sure the smirk was still stuck on his brother's face. "There's nothing there. He just...I want to try to get him to not be so tense all the time. If I could get him acting human, that'd be great." He sighed, paying as he tried not to smile.

"He's been an angel for like, what? Thousands of years? I doubt you could get him to loosen up." He paused. "Then again, you're probably the only one who coho get him to be more human."

"It's worth a shot, right? Here already mad about all this, might as well try to lessen it. But yeah, that more profound bond and all that crap. Can't hurt." Dean shrugged, grabbing everyone's drinks as Sam grabbed the trays. Walking back outside, they saw Ruby and Cas actually talking, the angel selling a hand over the demon's stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam stopped dead in his tracks, looking at them eyes wide. "What the-?"

He retracted his hand and looked up at the Winchesters. "Hello."

"It's fine. I...I told him about the dreams I've had, he was able to help pull the last one completely from my memory so I don't feel as scared," she admitted, pulling her shirt back down as she grinned up at the boys.

"I see.." He said as he set the trays down on the table. "So, Cas.. Are the nightmares going to get worse?" He questioned, looking at the Angel.

"I don't know. It's too early."

"It's not like this hasn't happened before though, right? I mean you knew about it somehow." Ruby started, making grabby hands for the basket of no salt fries Sam had gotten her before she ogled at the shake that was set beside it. "Holy crap this tastes just like a peanut butter cup, what the hell? Fuck, I'm gonna drink like three of these... Atleast it's not pumpkin spice season."

"Well, I wasn't personally involved with the last demonic baby." Cas shot a glare at Dean.

"What? That one wasn't my fault, if you're gonna bring up the Amazon by all means, but- hey, you said the angel ones get like that too!"

"And they don't try to kill things before they're born, Dean. That's the difference."

It was a sputtering cough as Ruby swallowed wrong on the sentence, grabbing for Sam, not wanting to believe what she'd heard.

"Wait, wh-"

"What?!" Sam looked at Cas, eyes wide. "I think I heard you wrong?"

"I said that they don't try to kill things before they're born."

"And by things... You mean me, right?" She asked hesitantly, not liking the sound of this. "This is worse than twilight, fuck."

He tilted his head a bit. "It's possible."

Sam swallowed hard and looked at him. "Are there any other dangers We should know about?"

"It's like I said before, it's too early to know many of them. Wish /someone/ would have thought before they acted, but here you are. Don't expect me to try and save her if it comes down to it, you made your fate yourself."

And now Ruby's up, glaring at the angel.

"If it comes down to what I think it's going to come to, you save her, not me, you hear me? Her." She's blinking back tears, finally understanding to some extent how Sam and Dean are constantly sacrificing for each other.

Sam's arm was soon around her, pulling her close to him. "Castiel, you better save both of them if need be." Sam's jaw clenched as he looked at Castiel then Dean.

"Oh god, don't drag me into this. I just don't want anyone dying, period." Dean says, looking at everyone.

"We'll just track everything as it happens. Though with demons, heh, projectile vomit like the exorcist would be cool. Just hope I don't start vomiting blood... And then there's the headaches and - well I already eat like shit, but it's gonna get worse the bigger I get."

"Let's just.. Take it one step at a time, yeah?" He sighed.

"I suppose that would be the smartest thing to do."

"Good. We're good for now?" She asked, resuming not so ladylike-ly stuffing her face, motioning to Cas.

"And I was thinking... Before we hit Maine, I...I kinda wanna spend a night on the sea or something, get a room with a view. I think if the four of us hang around each other too much, someone's gonna end up die eventually. So Sam and I are gonna take a night to re-" she blushed scarlet at Sam clearing his throat, not so subtly telling her to shut up.

"That's fine with me, Cas and I can head north and keep looking for hunts before we starting cleaning up the cabin and whatnot." Dean agreed.

Sam nodded. "Sounds good. Oh and hey, don't die while we're gone, okay guys?" Sam chuckled.

Cas just sat there, not really getting what he was joking about.

Dean nodded.

By the time Sam was able to book a hotel room for the night, the need for blood was impossible to ignore, and he was a little shaky - Ruby actually took the keys for him and guided him to the room, one hand held protective over her stomach the entire time after what Cas had said.

"Sam? Sam? Baby... Please... You need blood." She sat on the bed, grabbing an extra pocket knife that was tucked into her boot. "Here." Drawing the blade across her forearm, she winced but offered it to him all the same.

"Sam... Drink. Cut me more, it's OK. Please."

He couldn't fight it anymore, he grabbed her arm, trying to be as gentle as possible. He drank from her arm, but refused to drink anymore from her. "Why can't we just.. Summon a demon or something." He said, still shaky.

"Because...I don't want them finding out, you said yourself you don't want anything getting the drop on me. We can try, but you've gotta be quick enough to kill them. Do you think you can do that, Sam?" She asked, grabbing a small bowl and some candles from her bag before drawing a symbol with her blood on the small table near the door.

"Yeah.. I can do that.." He said, grabbing the demon killing knife. "They're not even going to know what happened.." He said, breathing heavy.

"Good." She nodded, finishing the spell before saying a few words in Latin before two demons appeared, each thoroughly confused before quickly being killed by the younger Winchester. Ruby could only watch with a large grin.

He quickly drank the blood of them both, his breathing heavy as he fell back against a wall.

"Sam!" Ruby was up and rushing to him as he fell, wiping the blood off his face and kissing his forehead. "You feel better? That was... Damn, that's the fastest I've seen you kill something." She remarked, grinning.

He steadied his breathing as best he could and nodded his head. "Yeah.. New record.." He chuckled.

She leaned up and kissed him gently at first, pressing herself into him as best she could, just wanting to be near him.

"Fuck, watching you like that- it's so..." She purred, literally like a cat as she bit lightly into his neck, her hips rolling softly.

"Hell, it's exactly how I used to be. And I was thinking... With the kills all animalistic, you haven't- we haven't fucked like that. You haven't pinned me on all fours and grabbed my hips and just- sorry." She tried to slow herself down, though she could feel herself getting wet as she talked.

Using his blood powers, he pushed her gently to the bed, pinning her down. "Like this, you mean?" He smirked.

She returned his smirk, trying to flip under him, though she couldn't move.

"No, like-" and then they were rolling, she nearly shrieking with glee as she bucked her hips against him, barely leaning up on her elbows, her head slightly tilted back her curls begging to be pulled back as means of control.

He smirked, his growing bulge poking her softly. "So like this?" He used his blood powers to now hold her down tighter, but not tight enough as to hurt her.

She exhaled, feeling her wrists become pinned though he wasn't physically holding her, one of his hands dropping to drag against her hip, curving down to cup her sex, where she immediately whimpered and tried to press her thighs together. "Mh-, y-that, yeah. There's so many more sensations this way, and it's easier to control my thrashing if I come hard," she told him, blushing.

His smirk remained as he started to undress her, pulling her shirt up over her head.

She helped him, ducking her head before she reached begging to unclip her bra, moaning softly as she pulled it off.

"Sam, please- fuck me like this. You're high on the blood, it'll be... More fun than normal. You know how you get," she pressed, wiggling her hips against him, trying to entice him further. "Fuck, we should do this after that hunt, too. It can count as punishment if I get hurt, you can pin me down and fuck my brains out."

He took off his flannel and shirt, starting on his pants. "Yeah.. Totally.." He said as he worked off his boxers. "Fuck." he muttered as he took them off, his member now fully erect.

"Ooh, f-" she couldn't help herself, keeping busy as he was undressing, one of her hands delicately gliding against her rapidly sickening folds, though she still had underwear on.

"S-Sam, pl-please...I need you," she whimpered as she felt him against her, hand teasing her just as much, oh how she loved to work him up and deal with the aftermath.

She snapped, and with a soft pop the TV in the room crackled to life on a music channel, the slow beat of the music unintentionally making her hips sway gently in time.

"That's a new one," he smirked, taking her underwear off and poked softly at her hole. He leaned down to her ear. "Beg for me."

She shuddered at his tone, a small whimper escaping her as her eyes flashed black.

"F-fuck, Sammy pl-please... This is torture, you don't know what this is /doing/ to me!" She whined as she tried to lean into his touch, his powers keeping her from doing so, of course.

"You know.. I think you can beg harder than that." He pushed in just a tiny bit, staying in place.

"Ssaaammmm! Please! Damn it Winchester I'm serious!" She continued, nearly banging her head on the mattress in frustration. "You're driving me insane here, baby! Just fuck me, fuck me nnnoowww!" She was giggling, slowly losing the ability to pretend to be mad.

He slowly- painfully slowly entered her, groaning a bit. He slowly thrusted in and out, biting her ear softly.

Her head tilted into his touch, a soft growl escaping her as she tried to move to match him.

"More, please, babe c'mon, you're teasing the crap outta me like this!"

"That's my point," he whispered. He moved, now biting her neck hard enough to draw blood as he picked up his thrusts going harder and faster.

Her nails dug into the sheets under her as she moaned and tried to sit up a light but more, just to adjust her knees, but with the way he had pinned on all fours it really made that difficult.

"Fuck, Sam! It's s-so-" she panted lightly as she felt her skin break, he lapping gently at the spot as his hands gripped her hips tighter, she suddenly becoming that much more aware of how good it felt to be handled like this - it was deeper, almost more wild, and a hell of a lot more her style since she could hopefully control her reaction to her orgasm this way.

"F-fuck, it's deep like this," she mewled, her head tilting back as he continued to bite at her neck, intent on leaving a hickey or two as he drank. "G-gah, hell-" she groaned as his hand slipped up to tilt her body to change the angle.

He continued to bite and trust, breathing heavily against her neck. He groaned as she moved, his thrusts becoming more erratic. "Fuck.."

Her eyes shut tight as she felt the familiar slow burn start, she whimpering, almost pretending she was hurt again.

"S-Sam, h-help..." She couldn't move, his powers had her locked up, and she would do anything at this point to touch herself knowing he could watch over her shoulder.

He played dumb, now massaging her clit. He was high from the blood but still enjoying dominating her like this.

She struggled slightly under him as she fought to break the blood control, managing to slide her wrist out of his grip with a strangled moan as his circles on her clit grew rougher. Feeling her eyes flash, she tried to look at him.

"Fine. You want to dominate me so bad, prove it, Sammy." She stopped moving, all of her self control going to not bucking her hips into his thrusts.

His blood grip on her got tighter as he continued to dominate her. He really loved to dominate her to the point where she was screaming for him. "I'll take you up on that offer."

"Then d-do it!" Came the snarl from the brunette, fuck this was tapping into a side she never got to play with, and it excited and scared her at the same time. "I'm yours, you know that."

"You're always mine.. And I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered into her as his thrusts picked up, looking for her g-spot.

"O-ooh, hell, here we go-" Ruby nearly cried out as she was pushed down further, one of his hands flattening against her shoulderblades, causing her hips and ass to lift slightly for him.

He let out groans, now feeling his stomach bunch up. "F-Fuck.."

"Ssaaammmm!" It's a needy pitched whine from the girl under him, she's beginning to shake and she's panting, moving with him because he's making her, the blood control far too tight for a normal human to withstand.

"Sam...god, lemme come, please! I'm wound up so tight... And fuck I'm already pregnant," she murmured, reminding herself more than him.

He let her go softly, coming himself as he pulled out, his breathing slowing as he started to come down off of his high.

She flipped over the moment she could, looking up as him and pouting - her coil hadn't snapped, and he had.

"S-Sam? Baby...I... Help? I..I didn't-" she started, not wanting to admit that he'd gotten off before she did, or that she really wanted his head between her legs to make her come with his mouth.

He looked up at her, "Oh.. Fuck.." He hadn't even realized, his mind a bit jumbled. His mind went in the same direction as her's as he leant down, his tongue already inside of her.

"Hell, i- agh...D-Didn't even need to a-ask," she grinned, mouth falling slack as she hooked her legs over his shoulders, anything to feel more of him.

His hands came up around her ass, gripping it as he continued to lick her insides.

"Sam, oh baby, fu-" she panted, hands reaching for his hair. "Fuck, like that."

He did as she said, breathing softly against her.

Her hips tilted against his mouth, two of her fingers slipping down to tease herself, rubbing her clit as her eyes shut.

"Oohhh, god-" her nails dug into his hair, she slowly losing the ability to keep a steady rhythm on her clit as her fingers slipped at the wetness, her insides beginning coil again.

He continued licking, a hand now pushing hers away as he started to massage her clit.

"A-ah, fuck, Samuel," she groaned, her hips tilting small rolls into the way his mouth was moving, her legs were beginning shake and it was getting harder for her to form coherent sentences.

His other hand, now gripped her ass tighter as he continued to lick and massage, breathing against her.

She whimpered, panting faster as her hands moved to curl into the sheets, she didn't want to hurt him. "Oh, oh, f-fuck... D-don't stop..." She managed through a broken whine, her entire body reacting when the coil snapped, she coming hard against his mouth and hand on her clit with a low whimper as she tried to keep her breathing level as wave after wave of bliss washed over her.

He licked up as much as he could, wiping it off of his lips as he moved up next to her.

She kissed him as he moved up next to her, her legs and core still sensitive from his relentless motions. When it broke she smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

"I feel better now... How's the blood rush? Wait, fuck, vitamins..." She remembered, she'd needed to start taking those for the baby.

He let out a deep breath. "Fairly good." He got up, looking over at her. "Where are they, I got em."

"Uh... Should be somewhere in the duffle, back pouch maybe? It's a big bottle, can't miss it. Fuck I can't believe that's still happening..." She sighed happily, turning over to sprawl on her back.

He went over to the duffle bag and looked in the pouch and they were there. He grabbed the bottle, handing them to her. "Fuck, they're huge."

"Horse pills, yeah I know." She uncapped the bottle, taking two out before getting up herself to grab a glass of water.

He sighed, turning over. "How in hell are you even going to swallow those?"

"Hun, you're forgetting I've done bigger things multiple times... Or should I sink to my knees and prove it?" She winked, drinking water before popping the vitamins in her mouth.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

After she'd taken them, she made a face. "Well, they don't taste the best. But I need to take them, so- and I was thinking... We.. If it's a girl... We should name her after your mother." She admitted, not meeting his gaze, too nervous to his reaction.

His eyes went wide, swallowing hard. He sat up, looking at her. "Are.. You serious?" He hadn't even thought it.

"I know what she meant to you, you barely remember her. It's my kind's fault she's dead, it's the least I can do. And it's a pretty name, you don't hear it much these days." She pointed out, sitting down beside him after pulling his flannel on.

He nodded his head. "It is a pretty name.." He grabbed a shirt, putting it on. He pulled her closer to him, Sam's head resting on her's.

"And if it's a boy... Maybe Robert for Bobby, or Jonathan, after your dad." She reasoned, hand gliding to rest over her stomach as a light grin graced her features. "I'm so happy this is happening, that you're sticking by me and all. I wouldn't want to do this alone. I don't think I could."

He smiled softly, moving a bit to kiss the top of her head. "I wouldn't leave you alone in this, it's my kid too, you know. And I love you both."

She made a noise of agreement, curling into him and throwing a leg over his to wrap herself around him. "I can't wait... That's if I don't die somehow. Or she or he does... Wait, fuck. It's a cambion, they're not /born/ living, I'm stupid. Still born is a thing with them, that nightmare's actually a good thing!" She realized, half shouting when the thought occurred.

"That's a bit reassuring then.." He said in agreement as he smiled softly, his arms going around her.

"I mean stuff can still go wrong but that was the last major nightmare so maybe things'll be OK. I can't wait to see the cabin... You think it's too cheesy to ask for a baby shower?" She giggled, nuzzling her face into his neck when his arms went around her.

He shrugged. "Everyone we know is kind of dead. Who would we invite?"

She giggled before it hit her. "Oh. Uh... Yeah, bad idea, sorry. So... What color do you think we could paint the nursery? Do we want everything to match? Shit, what about the furniture? White or like oak?" She babbled, moving on to another baby topic. "I still really like the idea of twins though..."

He smiled. "Twins would be really nice.." He paused for a moment before thinking. "It's possible we could have twins seeing how many times.." He trailed off.

She grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised, but we might as well wait to find that out. It's more fun that way. You think we could handle two though? Just imagine the look on Dean's face!"

"Dean'll probably have to help out a lot more than planned." He smirked a bit, the thought of Dean freaking out.

"More than planned?" She laughed slightly, knowing he didn't exactly like to be around her in the first place. "Still can't believe he's so nonchalant about the whole thing. You know how he is with demons, and the fact you impregnated one- I'm honestly surprised he didn't deck you." She admitted, her head lifting to kiss him as her hand slid down her stomach - she just wanted to feel the kicking around, anything for another sign of life from it.

"Yeah, hopefully he doesn't kill us all.." He joked, kissing her forehead. His arm was still around her, lightly keeping her near him.

She rolled her eyes, leaning up to kiss his nose. "He won't, I'm sure. Only one that's in danger of being killed is- well, all of you come wherever my body decides to fold in on itself and pop the balloon," she teased, though her eyes widened as she remembered the first nightmare and the amount of pain she was no doubt going to be in.

He nodded a bit before a scary thought came into his head. "What if.." He trailed off. "

She turned to look at him, silently asking him to continue as she snapped, the TV in the small room flickering to a local news channel.

"What if I can't control the blood powers, or something else happens that night.." He said, looking at her. "Dean'll probably throw me back into the panic room or something."

"You'll be fine, Sam. Your control is getting better every day, you know that. What else could happen? /I'm/ gonna be the one threatening to bite everyone's heads off, and I might break a few fingers but it won't be intentional." She tried to reassure him. "Besides, I'm more scared than you are." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes, I know. And I'm going to be here for you every step of the way."

"Better be, or I'll- I'll think of something," she stuttered, unable to think of a threat. "So- I... I've always just been curious, but- how- this is gonna sound so bad, but- I'm kinda jealous that I'll never find out how a blowjob feels," she squeaked out, bright red at the thought. It always fascinated her, how the simple action could make men fall apart - and Sam was no exception.

He smirked. "I'm not really too sure how to explain it." He chuckled, face going a bit red himself.

She turned, mouth half open as she traced his jawline with her fingers. "Can't you try?" She asked innocently, lips following the path of her fingers. "Well, here- fuck, when you- when your mouth's on me, I just- everything's electric, like- like I'm a powerline and you're the rain. And the few times you've bit my clit, it's like handling the kickback from a shotgun - it's a jolt and then back into a routine, your fingers like the notes of a melody I can't quite follow but know by heart. I just- there's nothing like it."

He thought for a moment, trying to come up with the right words to what it feels like. "It's numbing. It more stimulating than just normal sex and it numbs my entire body, sending chills up spine. And sometimes when teeth graze my dick it's almost like time stops."

She nodded, completely shifting how she was sitting so she could braid her hair and still look at him. "... That makes sense. It's just- it's sad that I'm jealous, y'know? I think the best part is that we can actually talk like this with each other. It's... There's something about that level of intimacy. Than again I am carrying your child," she nearly purred.

He smiled. "Yeah.. And I couldn't be more happy." He kissed her, pulling back after a second and yawning.

"You tired? I feel bad for ditching your brother and Cas, but you needed blood and I... Well I needed to be fucked," she giggled, running a hand through her hair.

He nodded a bit. "Eh, don't feel too bad. You're right. We both needed something and I'm sure they didn't mind." He smiled.

She nodded, reaching up to fluff his hair. "Baby...'m tired," she mumbled against his cheeks, her eyes flickering softly.

"Me too." He said, laying back, pulling her on top of him.

She snuggled into him, rolling her hips softly to tease him before she settled.

"When we wake up, you, uh..." She winked, a hand drifting over his chest and down lower before she pulled back. "If I don't have a nightmare, anyways." She shrugged, pulling the blankets over them.

He smirked. "Yeah.." He kissed the top of her head, his arms going around her.

She slipped asleep quickly, and for once she didn't dream. Well, it wasn't like the others. She'd had the baby fine, and lived, but as soon as she'd started nursing, something was wrong - yes, although the milk was there, it was the blood that scared her. When Kieran feed, she would bit and if Sam was nearby- his eyes were the ones turning black now, and it scared her, almost as though having the baby had made her more human and he more demonic.

He fell asleep not to long after. He still had dreams about his mother- a lot of them actually. He was dreaming that he was with his mother and newborn, Dean and Ruby there as well. It was almost too nice.

"S-Sam...N-no, n-no-" she'd started tossing and turning, hands forming fists against his chest. He'd grabbed her, eyes black as he'd wrenched her head back and bit into the spot Kieran had opened, injuring her in the process. "SAM!" With a jolt Ruby was sitting up, nearly shaking from adrenaline.

Sam had also woken up from the movement and yelling, he sat up, moving a bit and looking at her. "Ruby? You okay?" He said, worried.

"Y-yeah," she sniffed, not meeting his eyes, though she turned to nip lightly at his neck. "Atleast it wasn't about the baby this time."

He squinted his eyes a bit, hand now coming down to hold her's. "What was it about then..?"

"You." Her lips were sealed onto his, needy and demanding, though she knew it was only five or so in the morning.

He pressed his forehead against her's, his arms now around her. "Well, whatever it was, it's not going to happen- I promise."

"You... You turned into one those demons for some reason. It was always after the baby had accidentally bit me breastfeeding, too. Like the blood... You just couldn't-" she started, her eyes shutting at their foreheads touching. Her hands came up to touch his face gently, as if she was reassuring herself.

He pulled back, looking at her in the eyes. "I won't let that happen. I could never hurt you.. I'd do anything for the two of you.." He said softly, kissing her.

She kissed him back, shifting slightly over him with a tiny grin. "Prove it, Sammy, please," she all but begged, hips circling softly as she bit her lip. "You know it'll help me sleep... Actually we could head to the cabin after and I could sleep on the way there."

He nodded his head, kissing her as he started to unbutton the flannel she had on. He grounded back against her softly, a bulge already growing.

She slipped out of the flannel and threw it somewhere to the back of the room, her hands coming back down to rest against his chest as she got used to being on top, just wanting to tease him until he couldn't take it. "You'd never hurt us baby, I know that. These dreams are just insane, but that's what cambion do apparently... Or atleast that's what Cas said."

He nodded his head as he pulled her legs to straddle him. He left his hands resting on her ass, himself growing bigger under her.

She leaned back from where she was perched, tilting her head so dark brown curls spilled down her back and shoulders. "Sorry...I just- it's the easiest way to calm me down after these dreams."

"Don't apologize, babe." He said, his voice soft. He rolled his hips slightly.

She leaned down and kissed him, hands threading through his hair as she moved, moaning softly into the kiss. When it broke, she smiled. "Can't wait to see how much of a challenge this becomes later on..."

He smirked. "Yeah, right." He pushed her hair to one side of her head, kissing her again."

She tilted her head into the kiss, rolling to pull him on top of her. "Aren't you going to get sick of me?" She asked suddenly, pulling puppy dog eyes as she squirmed under him.

He shook his head, smiling at her. "Never, ever. I love you, forever."

"You sure?" She teased, hand wandering slightly to grasp him, thumb rolling over the tip as she bit at his lower lip. She tugged softly on him, moaning as she tried to sit up to angle her hand more. "Fuck, Sam... Still can't get used to how big you are," she purred, eyelids fluttering.

He let out a breath, moving his hips slightly. "Yeah.."

At his exhale, she grinned, hand running up and down his length as she hummed, remembering she didn't actually give him handjobs all that often. "Sam... You can take control, it's my fault I woke you up. I'm yours, do whatever you want."

He shook his head, giving her a small smirk. "I'll let you have this one.. Make you feel as better as possible."

"Mh hm damn straight you will," she purred, hand twisting gently as she leaned up into him, her breasts pushing against his chest as she worked him, thumb rolling over his slit.

He let out small breaths and moans, his hips bucking a bit. It was almost like he was at her every will.

She giggled at his buckling, hand grabbing him a little tighter as she leaned up and connect their lips, eyelids fluttering shut as her hips lifted of their own accord, already aching to have him inside her.


	21. Chapter 21

He kissed her again, cock twitching. He squirmed a bit, desperately wanting to be inside of her and pin her down.

Ruby laughed when the kiss broke, she'd felt him twitch as she held him, and to make it worse, she could feel a building slickness between her thighs just from that alone.

"Sam... God, baby, 'm so wet... And you're already pre-cumming, you're slick too." she pointed out, hand dropping from his member to tease her own folds, mouth dropping open as she gently touched her already swollen clit, almost feeling the small nub pulse beneath her fingers.

"Please...I wanna come multiple times this morning, please, babe. If you just touch me here I'm liable to fall apart on your fingers, then on your cock when you finally get inside me," she admitted.

He thought for a moment before a finger came to tease her folds, his thumb against her clit, massaging.

She whimpered and her hips tilted into him as she tried to circle then against him, she biting her lip. "Fuck, babe, a-ah, more," she groaned breathlessly, just wanting to be fucked senseless at this point.

He slowly slid one finger in, slowly fucking her with it- painfully slowly.

"Sam!" She whined, hips moving against his hand, anything for more friction as she went to move her own hands to touch herself before she realized he was holding her down with his powers. She smirked, looking at him as she teased. "Good boy, Sammy... Holding me down like this, you're having fun. It's good practice, and you get to get off at the same time."

He smirked, moving his finger softly. "Yeah, well, as long as I'm fucking you.."

"And you are, and you will. You can be as rough as you want, you can't hurt us." She promised, smiling as she tried to touch herself again, slipping a finger in alongside his own.

He smirked, pulling her finger out as he held her down a bit tighter. He leaned down, nibbling on her ear. "Don't be greedy," he whispered softly against her ear.

She shuddered under him, loving the tone his voice had taken on. "I'm not being greedy, if I was- oh, i'd do more than this... It's not like angel grace where I could touch myself without physically doing it - that's the only thing they got going. Feathers can get people off without a touch, it's pathetic and awesome at the same time," she mused, tilting into his breath against her face.

"I doubt the Angels have the guts to do that thought," he said, pulling her closer to him as his finger started to move faster.

"I know one that would," she grinned, remembering how she'd told Cas about it as she was waiting for Dean and Sam. "A-ah, hell-" she whimpered, hips pushing back against his hand, anything to get him deeper, she was already warm and more than wet just from him teasing this point.

He noticed this, now adding a second finger. He remained at the same pace, still wanting to tease her. "This better?" He smirked.

"A little. You're such a fucking tease." She almost growled, whining as he didn't move any faster. "I can handle three, y'know." She winked.

"We'll see," he smirked, a thumb now on her clit, lightly massaging.

She threw back her head and mewled, trying to sigh in frustration at how he has her - just on the cusp of release, circling to the edge and back, multiple times. She didn't know Sam liked to play like this.

"Oh, would you- you're driving me crazy, love. I can't control my eyes," she commented, they flashing black and back rapidly in time with her edge cycle.

He smirked, massaging her clit a bit harder. He could still have some feelings back to his roots sometimes. Sometimes he could still remember that once he had the will to kill her and failed and this made up for her. Even though all those feelings were gone, he still liked teasing her.

She moaned, entire body tensing up when he added a third finger like she wanted, her voice dying on her lips into an injured animal cry. "Fuck, Sam... Need you, nnnoowww" she whimpered, grinning as she trained to squirm under him.

He smirked, playing stupid. "Do you? This seems pretty good," he whispered against her. His pace now slowing.

"Damnit Winchester, I swear to god-" she growled now, eyes blazing as she looked at him, though she whimpered.

"You swear what?" He smirked.

"You keep this up, I'm gonna fucking-" she snapped, flipping them so she was on top of him, grinding against him with a low whine, his member just barely grazing her entrance with the way she was moving. "Fuck, please!" Her head dropped back, eyes shutting as she rocked against him.

He smirked, bucking his hips softly to enter her just a bit. "Better?" He asked, almost chuckling at her reaction.

She gasped, feeling the head catch but that being it. "Nnnooo, more, please!" She nearly begged, hands resting on his chest to steady herself. "Wanna fucking remember why I'm pregnant," she mewled.

He pulled her down a bit as his hips bucked a bit more, his member now halfway inside of her.

Her nails curled into his chest, her body wanting to sink the rest of the way on him, his blood powers keeping her from doing that. "Baby! Damnit! I just wanna be /full/ and feel you inside me, it's so- good and mhm fuck, move! Wanna just feel myself tighten around you and scream for you, you know you want that-" she teased, the filter to her mouth and mind slowly stopping to work the more this wore on.

He smirked, pulling her further down onto him, now fully inside of her. He let his grip go, her now completely free to move. "This better?" He smirked up at her.

She sighed shakily, "Sam!, Ooh-" she cried, feeling him shealth himself completely in her heat, the stretch making her deliciously full. "Better, yeah," she smiled.

He gently, pulled her upper body down, kissing her softly. "I love you," he said softly as the kiss broke, his lips grazing her's. This was still a touchy subject for him sometimes due to his past, but he was slowly working through it.

"I love you more." She murmured, hips rolling as she lifted then against him, her breasts pressing into his chest as he pulled her down to him. "Be on top, please? I love when you hold me down, and we're not gonna be able to do that when I'm showing and all that," she pleaded, batting her eyelashes.

He nodded his head softly, turning them over quickly. He had already started to thrust into her. He reached down and lightly massaged one of her breasts.

"Ah, mhm-" she sighed as she was pinned beneath him, his hands gently working one of her breasts when his mouth sealed onto the nipple of the other one, his hips rotating as he thrusted, hers lifting to meet him. "Fuck, oh Sam," she whimpered, smiling. "Breastfeeding's not gonna hurt at all as this rate...'m just worried a-about the dreams a-and giving birth," she explained, worst case scenarios of the situation coming back to mind.

"I would hope so," he breathed out, still thrusting and massaging. His hand now stretched out to massage both.

Her eyes shut into his touch, her body trying to relax and not tense- she didn't know why she was fighting him this time, it was no different than before, expect for the nightmare that had preceded it in which he'd attached her.

"Sam...Mh can't wait to see you holding blankets, god, that's gonna be a sight. Guess I should get used to being in a devil's trap again, when I get too emotional you can throw me in it as practice for when the day happens," she mumbled half to herself with a laugh as her shoulder blades arched under him.

He smiled, a hand coming down to her lower stomach. "Can't wait.." He said quietly as he continued to thrust into her.

"Throw me in a devil's trap tonight in the cabin." She spoke up, grinning near manically as she kissed him, trying to move to change the angle slightly.

"Convincing," he said with a smirk. He caught on to what she was doing and picked up her leg, pulling it over his shoulder.

"I'll be good, I promise, you won't have to break out the Latin or the holy water. Though it wouldn't be a bad idea to get me used to it, holy water handcuffs might actually help later on..." She thought, though she definitely didn't like the idea of being restrained while she was in that much pain - then again it was better safe than sorry. "Ooh-" she sighed, leaning up as she kissed him, his cock brushing her g-spot at the changed angle. "Hah...f-fu- this is my favorite way to do this besides on all fours I think." She told him when it broke, she whimpering again as her hips lifted.

"I just... There's medicine, right? For when-I'm just-" she trailed off, unable to think straight. All she could remember was the spasms and how they'd worsened in the dream, and how she hoped the actual birth wouldn't be near as painful.

"Oh fuck, Sam, harder!" She was brought back to her senses by a few rough thrusts, eyes opening to notice his smile.

His thrusts stayed pretty rough throughout as he brought a hand down. He laid his hand gently on her clit, massaging it with his thumb. He looked down at her again with a small smile.

"S-Sam, -ah," her voice hiccuped as her hips moved against him, the combined sensations from his cock and hands making her mind blissfully sexed out on a high she never wanted to come down from. "Baby, hell this feels so good," she moaned.

"Ah, yeah." He groaned out a bit, Sam himself lost in a bit of a high as well. "Fuck," he added, his hair now sticking to his head.

Her head tilted back into the pillows as she opened her mouth, a silent whine leaving her as her nails ran down his back, sinking into his shoulders as she clung to him.

He breathed in and out, his thrusts picking up in pace.

Her hands moved every few seconds, she unable to decide what gave her the greatest support - though again and again her hand came back to his shoulders (more his arms as her legs were perched there), small crescent shaped beaded with blood appearing from her nails as she fought her demonic side, as it was itching to show up.

He didn't even feel the marks she left on his skin as he was still in his own little high. He continued to massage her clit, but now holding her with his blood powers.

She growled when she realized he was using the blood powers, her eyes flashing black and staying that way as she threw herself into his touch. "Fucking hell Sam, please!" She cried, feeling herself so close to that edge, but knowing it was a game for him to make her teeter over it. "Please!"

"Beg.." He simply said, still holding her under his control. He'd push her over the edge soon. He just liked seeing her beg.

"Samuel! Damn it baby! Pl-please, f-fuck, please lemme come, I can just feel myself wound up like this..." She whimpered, eyes not flickering back and staying black, tears edging out of them as she begged for release. for a moment he was reminded of the night he'd tried to kill her, and she could sense it, too.

He tried to shake the memory as his thrusts picked up. They became faster and harder as he continued to massage her clit.

"S-sam, pl-please!" It was a panted whimper turned into a cry as she leaned up to kiss him before she saw stars, biting down on his lower lip into the kiss that followed when her coil snapped without warning, she coming hard around him, knowing she'd accidentally split his lip in the process.

As she came, he felt himself start to cum as well, his insides tightening. His thrusts slowed and his hand stopped as he filled her.

Her eyes shut when she let his mouth go, not surprised to see the blood leaking out of the gash in his lip that she'd made. "Fuck, baby I'm sorry, I didn't-" she started, pulling him closer when his hips stilled, resting her forehead against his with a smile. "Just stay like this for a minute, just... Feel me." She spoke softly, and hand lowering to ghost over her lower stomach, "Because it's not just me now."

He smiled down at her, wiping the blood softly. That same hand then traveled down to encase her hand. "I love the both of you.."

"You better," she teased, though she yawned. "Fuck, that's a workout, Mh. No wonder you and Dean stay in shape. But I... I'm serious about the trap tonight babe. We could do a trial run or something, just to figure it out. I don't want to hurt anyone." She murmured, looking up at him.

He nodded, jaw clenching softly. "Yeah, it's just.. Maybe the first night isn't the best."

She leaned up to pepper his jaw with kisses, humming softly. "Fine, yeah, maybe not the first night. We gotta christen the place before we discrete it with spray paint and blood," she giggled, "You'll carry me over the threshold, right? Like we're married?" She squeaked the last word, almost in an excited fit.

He chuckled a bit, and nodded his head before kissing her. "Yeah.. Should I wear my fed suit?" A smile stayed on his face.

"Yes please! Awh fuck I gotta find a dress!" She grinned, hand reaching up into his hair to kiss him again, loving the mental image she got of that. "Mhm, we need cute pictures when I'm showing, too. I...I should probably make an appointment for all that stuff," she paused, realizing she didn't exactly have a due date.

He nodded his head, thinking for a minute. "Yeah, you think it's best to go to a place in Maine or.."

"Whatever's closest to the cabin, though i- if we go on a hunt I can find a urgent care or something. You really think you Dean can handle me though? Have you guys even... Y'know, /seen/ a woman like that?" She asked, honestly curious as she tried to get her legs off his shoulders, whining softly at the soreness.

"Well.. No.." He paused a second. "We really only have one living female relation besides you." He kind of went silent after that, now wondering if it were possible that she could help out.

"Wait, you d- who? And how come I haven't met her?" Her eyes lit up, the chance to talk to another female hunter would be great, pending they didn't try to kill her on site for being a demon.

"Uh, she's out in Sioux Falls plus she's the sheriff so she's a bit busy. I'm think maybe around the due date she could come help though.." He now thought about when the two of them met. It was a normal hunt but now that he was closer to her, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to.

"Oh. Yeah, any help you two can get you're gonna want. Demon periods are a bitch, I'd pop lights and snapping would- well, I broke a china cabinet once." She giggled, thinking to all the fancy stuff she'd broke.

"How did you- Never mind." He simply said, still not even a hundred percent understanding periods but then understanding a demon period.


	22. Chapter 22

"I promise not to direct anything at you, hun. We're lucky I haven't started throwing up yet. Wait till the cravings- well, fries." She smiled, trying to sit up under him. "I still can't believe my human dreams are coming true."

He smiled, genuinely happy for her. "I never thought that after Jess I'd even be in a relationship like this." His voice was low but there was still a small smile left on his face.

"After I died the first time, I never thought I'd feel love like this but here we are. I just... Sam, I'm having our baby. I-" she froze, still in awe at the thought before a sharp pain went through her, causing her to cry out.

He quickly pulled out, jumping next to her so he was up more. "Ruby?!" He said, his anxiety level rising. "Ruby, you okay?!"

"Y-yeah, that was weird," she panted softly, putting a hand to her head. "I just- I thought a-about the baby and then that-" she grasped for the right words, Cas' warning coming back.

A worried look painted his face and he took her hand, looking at her. "You sure..?"

"She's just letting me know she's here, Sam. I'm fine. Second thought, I'd take the human pregnancy side effects in a heartbeat," she laughed bitterly. "I'm only what, a month or so in? This is gonna get dark before it gets better."

"I don't think we've even cracked the surface on how bad this is going to get, but we'll get through it.." He said, truth now hitting him.

Her head snapped up to look at him in worry, "Wait, h-how- what else d'ya think'll happen?" Her voice was light, hands skating down to rest over her stomach. She hoped it wouldn't be like twilight, where all of a sudden it was - she'd have the bump, but only so she noticed.

He shook his head. "I don't know. But it can't get that bad, right?" He said, hoping that things didn't get too bad.

"This won't be anything close to what hell was, and even so I wanted it." She reassured him, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees before reaching for one of the sheets to wrap it around herself.

After she was wrapped in the sheet he put an arm around her, kissing her forehead softly. "Don't worry too much, okay? It won't help anything."

"I'll try not to. Hey, I'm gonna get dressed so we can head out, kay? I can sleep on the way there." Getting up and stumbling slightly to her feet she threw him a small smile. "See I'm fine!"

Walking into the bathroom, she dropped the sheet and closed the door, looking at herself in the mirror, hand scanning her hips and stomach. And then screamed when she noticed it, exactly as she feared.

He heard her scream, immediately jumping up and running over to the bathroom door. "Ruby!? Baby, you okay?!"

"Y-yeah. Nothing's wrong, I swear. Just a little-" there was the low thud of her falling, well, fainting, she half catching herself on the tub, one hand reaching up for the counter.

He checked the door to see it was unlocked and he quickly went in after the thud. He went over to her, catching her. "That's not nothing.. What's wrong?"

"I was doing the thing Bella does in Breaking Dawn after she figures out- a-and i- it- happened the s-same way!" She nearly howled, shaking slightly.

He noticed her shaking and sighed. He picked her up with ease, carrying her to the bed and laying her down. "Please, just lay down for a bit."

"Sam, feel!" She tried, reaching for his hand to slid it to her stomach where she had felt it, a spot where her skin just seemed tougher and almost responded to her touch, though she hadn't been pregnant that long so what the fuck was up?

"I...I don't think we're going with a human pregnancy timeline here," she whimpered.

* * *

He looked at her with wide eyes, his hand now feeling where she had moved it to. There was something different about this. "What..?" He said, his jaw clenching.

"Please tell me I'm not going crazy and you feel her too...I mean, since the dreams... I'm pretty sure it's a girl," she admitted softly.

He slowly nodded his head, still moving his hand around to feel it. "I-I feel it.."

"What is this? I just- should we call Cas? I... I'm kinda freaking out," she admitted.

"I.. Yeah.." He nodded his head, sighing. He closed his eyes, letting out a prayer to Cas. He told him it was important and to hurry up. After he did he quickly put on a layer clothes and handed her some.

She pulled her clothes on quickly, eyes burning as she fought back tears at the realization that even she didn't know how bad things were going to get before this was over. She could only hope the angel would have some idea.

As she pulled one of Sam's flannels on over her tshirt and adjusted her jeans, the two heard the soft fluttering of the angel's wings.

Sam looked over at him, standing up. "Um.." He said, not sure how to word this. "It's progressing faster than usual..?"

The angel walked over to Ruby, looking down at her. "How bad?"

"Hand." She asked, one reaching for one of his, steadying herself with a shaky breath before setting it on her stomach where she and Sam had both felt things being a little off.

"Tell me I'm not crazy, Cas. Just validate this, I feel like- I'm not even sure at this point." She told him, glancing up at Sam to try to smile reassuringly at him.

He felt it, it now burning a bit with his touch. He nodded his head. "This is normal, but maybe it's a bit faster than normal," he said, monotone.

"Faster than normal but it's normal? What the fu- so h-how fast do we expect this to go? I'm only like a month in! Ow, shit, Cas move your hand-" she winced, slightly in pain from the now-annoying burn the contact with the angel seemed to be causing. She didn't expect a light reddened outline of his hand against her skin when it moved, almost like the handprint Dean used to have, though it looked like it would fade with time.

He pulled his hand away, sighing. "Call me should anything happen, but I think we'll all be meeting up in the cabin soon?" He questioned before leaving, giving a lay glance at Sam.

Ruby growled as he poofed away, hand tracing the burns. "Asshole. Some help that was. C'mon, let's go, maybe Dean's found better lore."

Sam shrugged. "I mean, he's put in a tight position here.." He admitted before grabbing Better clothes.

"I know he doesn't want to help, but he could have - I don't know. I'm just scared." She said, picking up her bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

"I'm not saying he's not going to help, just, he's going to have to get used to this." He said as he put on a t-shirt.

"Like the rest of us! Fuck why do I feel like this?!"

She'd snapped, throwing her bag back onto the bed with another growl. "Fuck me, damnit." It was a sigh as her head dropped into her hands.

He walked over to her, his hands taking her's from her head and holding them in his. "It's gonna be okay, don't get so worked up about this, okay?"

"I'm sorry... I'm just... That scared me, and you're right, we don't know how bad this is gonna get." She murmured, looking at him.

He sighed, looking back at her. "But we'll make it through, I know it. Between two Winchesters, a demon, and an angel, who says we can't pull this one off?" He tried to reassure her, and himself a bit as well.

"Oh, we're gonna," she grinned. "Or people die."

He chuckled, shaking his head softly. "Let's keep the dead people out of the equation."

She reached up to ruffle his hair, though she rolled her eyes. "I'll try. Hey, think I should try looking up any lore on this stuff on the way there, or y'think I'd just freak myself out more? Somebody's gotta know something." She reasoned, getting up to grab her bags again, wincing as she felt her shoulder crack from the way she'd thrown the bags in the first place.

He nodded his head, getting up as well. He heard the crack as well, looking over at him. "Woah, that was loud."

She giggled. "That's nothing. Wait till my hips start doing that, and my back."

She followed him out to the car, carrying what she could as he had the heavier stuff.

He opened the trunk, putting in the stuff he was carrying. Afterward he got into the driver side, starting the car.

She climbed into the passenger side, relaxing as best she could after everything that morning. Atleast she could sleep in the car on the way there, though hopefully with no dreams this time.

He drove out slowly, making his way to a main road. It was still pretty dark out and there wasn't many people on the road so there wasn't that mug traffic. "We'll probably get there by later tonight."

"That's fine. 'm gonna sleep," she mumbled, relaxing against the door and curling up in the seat.

He nodded his head and focused on the road, the sun rising behind them.

It was early evening when they pulled into the cabin, Sam opening the car door and lifting Ruby into his arms, carrying her into the cabin before going back to get their stuff.

He grabbed most of their bags, bringing them inside. There was no Impala, nor Dean or Cas. He figured they probably went out for dinner or something. After he put the most of the bags inside he grabbed the rest, bringing them in as well.

"Huh, okay. Place isn't too bad. Needs a little work, but it seems comfy," Ruby commented as she looked around, perching on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah.. We haven't been here in a while- since we were younger." He said as he closed the door. "I liked it."

"It's nice. Think I might like it here. It's gonna be lonely with you gone on hunts though." She walked into one of the back rooms, the bed alright set up, and it admittedly looked really comfy, so she sat down. Her hand drifted down to her stomach absent-mindedly, feeling for the rough patch.

"Sam? There's no traps or anything in here now, is there? I don't wanna get stuck."

"Not that I remember, but I can give it a once over." He said, taking his jacket off. "And I won't be gone on hunts that much. I want to be here with you as much as I can."

"You mean that?" And she was up, racing back into the other room to wrap herself around him in a hug, arms locking. "God, I love you."

He hugged her back, smiling a bit. "I love you, too."

They heard the impala pull up, and she predictably bolted outside to meet the boys, grinning wider then ever.

He chuckled, walking over to the door with her.

Cas got out of the passenger side, closing the door.

"Where were you guys? We just got here about twenty minutes ago. I feel better now," she looked at Cas, "Sorry I freaked out earlier."

He nodded his head, a very tiny smile. "It's fine." Cas walked to the front of the car, waiting for Dean.

"What's fine?" Was the first thing out of Dean's mouth as he got out of the car, looking between Ruby and Cas.

"I kinda blew up at him earlier. We uh... It's noticeable now." She told him.

"Has it gotten any worse?" He asked, now straight faced. As he did, Sam now came outside.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" He asked.

"I don't think so? Just the sharp pain from earlier and then that spot, but the burn outline's already faded." She reported, hands settling over her stomach as a force of habit now.

"Wanted to get food, and uh- Lucy, here." Dean held out a small bag, the demon immediately tearing into it to find a set of pacifiers and small socks tucked around another bottle of gummi vitamins.

"Oh, awesome! These'll be easier to swallow now, and awh, Sam, look!"

He smiled. "Oh, they're cute, thanks man." Castiel now standing next to Dean, watched the joy on the demons face- the joy that was from something good.

"So what's the plan today? It's not like there's a hunt you guys found right away... And I kinda wanted to find a doctor, just to keep tabs on this whole thing as it progresses. Not that they'll deal with it any better than we will, but atleast there's prior experience." She pointed out, looking at each of the boys. "Oh, Dean? Here, you haven't-" she paused, looking at Sam before walking to his older brother, grabbing his hand and slipping it up her shirt to set it over the rough part, just waiting for a reaction.

Dean felt it softly, eyes widening. "What the-?" He said, retracting his hand.

"Things are moving a bit faster than we thought. It's her, I literally was burned when Cas touched it, so we know there's a reaction to angels so she's definitely half demonic." Ruby pointed out. "I'm not showing but atleast we've got physical proof... Not that the test wasn't, but this is tangible." She admitted.

Dean nodded, looking down at where he felt. "So uh, how long until this things.. Living?" He said with a concerned look.

Sam shrugged and shook his head a bit. "I don't really know."

"About 28 weeks, give or take," Cas added. "Given how long nephilim are typically within their maternal hosts, I'd expected the rates are similar, with pregnancies speeding up during the first trimester to establish the non human side to the host. I have had time to look things up as you asked," he managed a small smile towards Ruby.

"Did you find out anything on the late parts? I don't wanna have to worry about morning sickness and all that... Bad enough i can bust lights from cramps alone, I can hardly imagine what the contractions are gonna be like..." She trailed off as everyone headed into the cabin to talk.

"I'm not sure but I'll see if I can find out for you. How bad are the cramps?" He looked at her, eyes squinting.

"I- oh. Uh, I don't have them now, it's more when- uh, humans call that the menstrual period, something I'm not gonna get now that I'm pregnant. They basically feel like you're body's being ripped in half from the inside." She told the angel, a blush creeping across her cheeks at explaining it.

"O-Oh yeah.." He replied, looking away. He now stood awkwardly and silent.

Dean and Sam both laughed at the angel's reaction, Ruby following them into the cabin. "This is going to be nice, the back bedroom is cozy and it'll be more than easy to set up a nursery and whatnot. So, now what?"

"We could all get set up for now, then maybe go and get some food." Sam suggested, looking at the rest of them.

Ruby nodded, hanging onto him by the arm, being nearly human in her insistence to stay close to him. "Food sounds good."


	23. Chapter 23

"Alright." Cas agreed, looking at the younger Winchester.

"So how are ultrasounds gonna work, does it-she have some sort of a barrier that's gonna prevent the equipment from working? With vampires that's the case, but it's still half human so- oh, uh, twilight. Don't ask." Ruby rattled off when Dean gave her a look. "Also, we uh... We're thinking about making her after your mother," she smiled.

Sam nodded with her as Dean's eyes went wide at the two of them. "What, really?!"

"I couldn't think of anything better. Seeing as how much you care about family, and mine- well I don't have any," she shrugged. "It's a nice way to pay tribute, it's the least I can do." Her hands feel absent-mindedly to her stomach, a sheepish grin crossing her features at the admission.

Dean let out a small smile, looking at both Sam and Ruby. "I think it's a great name for her." Sam smiled back, his arm going around Ruby.

"I was thinking too... Uh, we might want to paint in a trap somewhere in here, y'know if I get too unruly or bitchy or whatnot... And then for when the balloon pops, seeing as we don't know how dangerous I might become. Well, her too. This morning I just said something about her and got a pretty decent jolt of pain out of nowhere, guess she likes reminding me she exists." She pulled a chair out from the kitchen table, sitting down with a sigh. "Wanna see the burn thing? Cas can prove it."

Dean sighed, looking at Ruby. "There's actually going to be a lot of traps. We're planning on putting a lot of devil's traps around the place should demons come. As for angels, well, Cas has got that covered. We're going to keep you as safe as possible." He explained, looking at her.

"Great, so I'm literally stuck here. Wait, you really think they're gonna... You think this is going to be a situation in which we're going to be /attacked/?"

"You're not going to be stuck here," Sam assured her. "I'll be here to break the traps."

Castiel now added to the conversation, "it's possible that angels or demons could show up and we need to be prepared."

"Well, if it's all for safety that's OK. I just think- wait, fuck, I'm still hunting yet! You owe me a change at least. I'll let you punish me if it goes wrong," she practically purred, laughing when Dean faked gagging at her tone.

Sam sighed and gave Dean a look. "It's just, at first we thought you could still hunt but with the way she's progressing, we're not sure."

"Damn it lemme try! I'll be fine!" Her hands were up in an exasperated movement, the lights in the room flickering out. "Oops..."

Dean looked up and around at the lights. "Great. Add extra light bulbs to the list." He sighed.

"Sorry... This would happen on my period too, so I'm not surprised. Well if you guys are going shopping, can i- I wanna come. Look at baby clothes and whatnot. I just feel like doing something that doesn't include sex for once," she giggled, turning to Cas, "Oh, and- we figured out about the stillborn thing. That will happen because she's a cambion, they're not born living. Still doesn't mean there can't be complications though."

Cas nodded, giving her a hopeful look.

"I think it'll be good to get out, but Cas is going to have to get used to when you shop." Sam chuckled, looking at Dean.

"It's not like he hasn't seen a mall before. I'm not gonna drag you all into Victoria's Secret or something, relax." She giggled, flitting about the cabin as she grabbed for things here and there as the guys were unpacking stuff they'd thought she and Sam would need, having raided nearby hospitals at the chance.

Sam was unpacking their clothes in the bedroom, folding them better, and putting them in drawers. He thought carefully about how these next few weeks would play out.

'It's not like I'm taking you into Victoria's secret, relax,' she smirked when she remembered - shit, if Sam was unpacking her stuff that meant he'd see the collection of lacy crap she never usually wore.

She skidded into the room just as Sam has reached the underwear that had matched the bra the night from the bar the demon had gotten the better of her. Except this time, she knew she had a matching garter belt with it tucked somewhere in the duffle, wanting to surprise him down the road.

He looked at her bursting in, eyes wide. "You okay?" He said, staring at her.

"I- oh, fuck. You weren't too see that stuff yet, love." She blushed scarlet, grabbing the black left underwear out of his hands before he could argue.

He chuckled, looking at her. "Okay then. I thought you were hurt or something."

"Well I mean I'm buying more so that stuff you won't see, but yeah." She winked, ruffling his hair with a sly grin.

He smirked, "Can't wait." He leaned down, kissing her softly.

She melted into it, hands reaching up to wrap around his neck as she tried to pull herself closer, giggling at the mental image of how tough that was going to get when she finally rounded out.

He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. When he pulled back he smiled at her. "I love you both."

"We love you more," she murmured softly, grinning back. "Can't wait to see how fast this actually goes... Like if I'm like this a month in, who knows what's next?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out." He smiled at her.

She nodded, "And hey, if you guys don't want me hunting I get it. Don't wanna make you and Dean worry more about all this."

He nodded his head. "And don't forget, I'll be here the whole time. Oh and in emergencies you could always pray to Castiel." He explained.

"Like he's gonna come when I call. I could see if something goes really wrong, like- like the dreams, but-" she sighed. "I'm not gonna worry about it now."

"Yeah.." His jaw clenched as he thought about he'd keep worrying- about all of them. And not to mention, also his blood addiction.

"Hey, we'll be fine, love. I'm sure. You looked a little spaced... Do you want a fix once we're alone long enough?" She coaxed, arms moving to his shoulders as she looked him up and down.

He nodded his head a bit, sighing. "Yeah.. I can feel it.." He looked away from her.

She winked, letting go of him before she turned to the door, raising her hand to slam it shut with a loud giggle. Then, taking a moment to collect herself, she backed into the door quite roughly so that it was audible, looking right at him as she screamed with faked-glee and whimpered his name loud enough for the rest of the cabin to hear. "That oughta keep them out," she added, pulling away from the door and running a hand through her hair.

He smirked, grabbing the demon killing knife out of the back of his jeans. "You sure about this?"

She nodded, "Used to do this all the time babe, risk of getting caught makes it more fun." She purred, pulling her shirt off, "But this time we won't be caught, so-fuck, SAM!" She threw her head back and accidentally smacked it into the door, enough to hear the "Goddamnit you two!" from Dean somewhere down the hall. "We're good, trust me."

"I know, but it's not that I'm worried about. You're progressing more." He pointed out, half whispering. "If they find out, well, I won't let them find out. But I'm more worried about you."

"Is it the lights? I can try to stop that, think that went with the mood swings... Not sure what the searing headache is from, and the - the rough part of my skin is- Cas said that was normal. I'm OK." She reassured, kissing him as she reached for the blade, exhaling before she set it against her chest. "Go on."

He nodded a bit, cutting her chest softly, sighing. As the blood started to bead out, his mouth came over it, sucking the blood lightly.

She moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut. "We'll be fine, love."

He pulled back, blood covering his mouth a bit. He wiped it off with the Back of his hand, sighing. "Yeah.."

She leaned up and kissed him, hand drifting down to her stomach when he drank, hand resting against the harder spot when she thought she felt something move against her hand. "Sam! Fuck, i-stop for a sec..."

His eyes went wide, quickly looking at her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Wh-when you drink, f-feel-" she told him, eyes widening herself. Fuck with this progressing, she knew things were getting interesting.

He looked at her, putting his hand on the rough patch, drinking again softly.

"See?" She asked timidly, hoping this time she wasn't imagining it. "I... I'm not going crazy, right?"

He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes wide. "You're not.. She's.. Moving when I do that." He said in disbelief

"Well, guess the demon blood connection's there. I mean she's sharing my blood supply and you're drinking it, so- this one we don't bring up, don't need your brother thinking you relapsed." She smiled, kissing him softly.

He nodded, his hand coming up and wiping his mouth. The realization hit him again that he /had/ relapsed and he was lying to his brother again.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. He just doesn't know. And we're gonna keep it that way. It's OK." She coaxed, chest puffing slightly from the cuts and the adrenaline.

"Yeah, I hope." He paused for a second, looking away. "It's just, I'm going to have to.. Have to.." He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Tell him eventually? And we will... After all this. You know how he lashes out, sure, he's fine with not killing me now but that might just throw his rational the opposite direction," she reasoned.

"Not that.. I'm not going to tell him. I'm going to have to quit at some point.." He said, sighing.

"No, you don't. We can just space it out so the episodes aren't as bad when you get desperate. You know how much the detoxes take out of you, you don't need that stress." She continued, cupping his face as she looked him in the eyes. "You can try, but we both know how you're gonna get."

He took her hands off his face, holding them. "I'm not saying I'm going to quit soon but.. There will be a time when I will have to quit."

"I know that... You're worried about hurting me or her, aren't you?" She wondered, her gaze downcast as the realization hit her.

He nodded his head. "And Dean and Cas. I'm scared about hurting any of you." His jaw clenched as he looked away from her.

"It's going to be OK, Sam. You know it will. If you want to stop later, we can - I'll help ease you off it. It's not gonna be fun, but you've done it before, it's just going to hurt." She pointed out.

He nodded his head, giving her a small kiss. "Yeah.. It'll be okay, it's gotta, right?"

She smiled, nodding against him, though she wasn't sure if she believed that herself.


	24. Chapter 24

"Fuck, ow..." Ruby's eyes shut as she yawned, already feeling the tinge in her lower back from the added weight, even when she was laying down it was becoming increasingly harder to get comfy.

"Sam? Babe I really need to go get better shoes, these- I can't wear my boots anymore..." She complained, sitting up as she tried to untangle her hair with a grin. Maybe if she was lucky, he out Dean would but her a pair of those super fluffy and soft slippers she'd been ogling at for the past two months.

He was sat near her, his head in an old looking book, doing research for Dean and Cas who were on a small hunt just out of town.

He looked over at her, thinking for a moment. "In a little bit I could go out and get you new shoes if you want," he offered.

"I wanna come with... When's the last time I got to do anything fun? I spun my ankle on the last hunt I tried to go on, you got overprotective and I've been stuck here since," she giggled, trying to reach over to pull him into a kiss before her face shifted, the colour draining slightly as her eyes flashed. "Hell, not again..." It was an exasperated whine as she got up, half diving-half shuffling for the bathroom with a hand over her mouth.

"F-fucking hell," she managed from the floor, leaning against the bathtub when she'd finally stopped retching. "I'm getting really _really_ sick of this..."

He had followed her in, rubbing her back softly. "Yeah, the smell sucks." He said, sarcasm in his voice. He sat on the edge of the tub, looking down at her.

She didn't even bother to glare at him before she had turned her hand into a fist, the shower turning on full spout to cold water, soaking the hunter.

He pushed the hair out of his face, his eyes glaring down at her. He took his flannel off, wringing it out over her, water pouring onto her.

"Sam!" She squeaked, shuddering at the sudden drench of cold water, but somehow still smiled. He'd been so stressed lately, he just needed to relax for a bit. "I didn't- didn't mean that, I swear. Just was the closest thing to manipulate, s'all," she explained, trying to pull the now see through white shirt off.

He slid off of the tub gently, kissing her cheek softly. "Yeah, sure. Need help there?" He smirked as he watched her pulling off the shirt.

She shuddered again, holding her arms above her head. "Please?" She did puppy dog eyes with it, blinking slowly. "I'm OK now, I swear."

He pulled her shirt over her head, hanging it over the tub. "Want me to go get you a new shirt?" He questioned, her now shirtless.

She looked up and blushed, hands coming back down to rest over her now-rounding out stomach. "No, i- I was wondering if- I know you're helpings the boys with a case, but you can take a break, can't you?" She tried to sound as innocent as she could, ever since she spun her ankle just tripping the wrong way, Sam had been careful to avoid anything that could hurt her further - including sex.

"I take breaks all the time." He tried to sound oblivious, hoping it would convince her. "Right here, this is a break."

"Yeah, but- don't you wanna.../do/ something?" She teased, trying to stretch, hand drifting to tease herself just slightly.

He sighed, grabbing her hand. "You know I would but.." He trailed off, still in complete overprotective mode.

"Damnit Sam I'm fine! We haven't done anything in.. Weeks? I'm so overdue for affection it's ridiculous! I mean, not affection, but- oh forgot it." She met his eyes and looked away, tears threatening to burn her eyes. The mood swings were ridiculous lately, though she tried to control them.

"You said that right before you spun on your ankle. I really just don't think it's a good idea. Trust me, I want it too- I just don't think it's smart." He finished as another sigh slipped his lips.

"Well let me be on top then, I can't hurt myself that way, and you can keep me steady," she begged. "Or... The shower's right here, and we're alone. You know how that goes, when I'm allowed to be loud..." She continued.

He thought about it for a minute, looking at her. "Fine, but you're too." He finally agreed, eyes locking with hers.

She nodded, leaning forward to kiss him. "Thank you, I'll promise I'll be good, baby..."

He nodded softly, kissing her again. "You better." He smirked.

Her hands weaved into his hair as she kissed back and tried to stand at the same time, wobbling slightly when her center of gravity was off balance. "Mhm, fuck... Can't believe we're this far already," she mumbled as her hand swept down to steady herself, she grinning when the baby reacted to her standing.

He got up, his arms around her as farther steadying. His overprotectiveness remained, even at this moment. He smiled down at her, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, it almost seems surreal."

She giggled, clinging as they headed to their bedroom, she sticking a mark into his neck as they walked.

"Yeah, sure is..."

He laid down on his back on the bed, pulling her on top of him. As he did, he pulled her into a long kiss.

Her hips immediately circled over him as soon as she was set down, her hands balancing on his chest as she opened her mouth against him, allowing him to take control of the kiss.

"Missed this." She murmured when it broke, leaning back to try to slip her sweatpants off, given that she'd given up on the notion of jeans long as she was still pregnant.

He helped pull the sweatpants down, him now working on his shirt. "Yeah.. A lot."

As soon as his shirt was off, her nails curled into his chest, she balancing as she leaned in to kiss him, still circling her hips and moaning softly.

He let out a small groan, his hips involuntarily circling up in time with hers. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as they were kissing.

"Jeans," she nearly growled when it broke, she a little more than desperate at this point to have him inside her, she was arosed almost to the point of where it was painful just waiting like this. "Please, just- I need you..." She pleaded, voice already charged with desire.

He nodded softly, him sharing the same feelings as her at the moment. It had been so long since he was able to do this with her and he didn't want to wait another moment. He quickly undid his jeans, pulling them down as far as he could before kicking them off.

She giggled at his impatience, smiling as she reached up to run hands through her hair, being it was longer now- it was going to be knotted for sure by the time they were done.

"Eager, hey? Yeah, I know you," she purred, hands ghosting across his thighs before they wrapped around his member, she sighing softly.

He let out a sigh of relief at her hands on his member. "You have no idea." He replied, smirking up at her.

She teased him gently, hands barely moving as she tried to adjust herself, relying more on feeling then seeing thanks to her stomach. "Do you... Do you need blood? It's been a few days..." She pointed out when his eyes fluttered closed.

"It's not that bad, yet." He put a bit of an emphasis on the word yet as he tried not to buck his hips.

"Whatever you say, hun." Her head tilted back as she moaned the last word, tilting her hips against her hand and his member for friction.

"Quit teasin' me," he whined a little bit at her movements.

"Oh, alright..." She sighed, exhaling as he eyes shut and she tried to pull herself up slightly, sinking down onto him with a low mewl.

He let out a small groan, his hands coming up to her thighs, holding them softly.

"Sam, mhm-" she came down as his hips moved, her entire body tightening as that moment, she whining as her eyes fluttered closed. "Fuck, this is- more, pl-please..."

He half nodded his head, his hips bucking up with a bit more force.

She whimpered when she felt him hit her gspot, her nails curling a little tighter against him and squeaking when he hit it again and rubbed _exactly_ the right spot on her clit at the same time. "Babe, fu-" her head tilted back as her curls spilled down her shoulders as she rolled her hips, feeling herself gradually getting to that point. "I'm almost there..."

"Y-Yeah, I'm close too-" he trailed off, him repeating the process of hitting her gspot and massaging her clit.

She rotated her hips in circles this time as she moved, her hands moving to her breasts to further stimulate herself as they worked, her eyes flashing black as she tried to keep herself quiet, the sensations of pleasure growing stronger.

He let out small groans, his stomach tightening by the second. At the moment he was just lost in total bliss- and especially from not having done this in a while.

"Hell, /Sammy/," she whined, leaning down to muffle her cries with a kiss.

He kissed her back, a hand running through her hair.

She groaned softly into the kiss as his hand tightened in her hair, she shaking her head slightly so it would knot.

He thrusted a bit sloppily this time due to being close to coming.

She pulled a full stop on the next thrust, her body reacting according and locking around him when his name spilled off her lips. "Fuck, S-Sam!" She whimpered as the sudden blinding pleasure of her orgasm hit her, entire body shuddering as bliss rolled through her.

As she came, so did he, a loud groan coming out of his mouth. "Fuck-" he breathed out as his orgasm tapered.

She breathed heavy as she leaned ontop of him, shaking as she tried to keep herself up before she rolled on her side to curl into him, hands cupping her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. "Fuck, I know they said pregnancy sex was good, but- there's nothing like it... She's just-feel," she grinned, taking his hand to slide it over her stomach as she hid her face into the crook of his neck.

He smiled softly when he felt her moving. "Yeah.. I feel it. You know it's not much longer now."

"Yeah, and I'm terrified," she admitted, kissing up his jaw, "Atleast the dreams went away before I started showing. Just wish it would've dumbed my powers down, I'm afraid I'm gonna hurt you guys..."

He shook his head. "No, you won't. Between a devils trap and my powers should anything happen, you won't hurt any of us."

"But what if- you know you've been on edge lately, you almost got into a fight with Dean yesterday over something i said. I just... I'm worried, love. And yeah, a devil's trap is a nice precaution, but you really think your powers are going to be strong enough to keep me under control? You know the really bad part of me's liable to show up in the worst of it," she continues, tracing circles on her stomach. "I'm gonna be begging you to let me go because it hurts so much, and you know how you get when I'm in pain."

"I know, babe. And trust me, I'm going to hate seeing you in the pain but I have to make sure that we're all safe. And I should I fail, well, that's another reason why he have Castiel here." He explained with a sigh, an arm coming around her.

She shivered slightly at the thought, not liking the idea of the angel stepping in anymore than he had to with the entire thing - true he'd already been fairly useful and a lifesaver far as the backaches and sore feet went - a simple though and that was gone - but she knew that wouldn't be the case with labor itself. That was a solely god designed human curse, if she remembered right from the bible. "I guess... But...I mean, Dean knows how bad I might get, right? I keep apologizing for the lights during the mood swings but he hasn't seen me bring down a chandelier yet, if we're talking metaphorically..." She trailed off, looking at him.

He let out a breath while thinking. "He knows, that's why we're taking every precaution." He explained, his jaw clenching.

"I just hope everything goes ok... I'm not worried about me for once." She forced a smile, sitting up on her elbows. "Y'know, we never actually discussed the possibility of her being a him... We're so deadset she's a girl, it'd be just our luck that it turns out it's been a bit the whole time. Still terrified it could be more than one, but I'm not /that/ big, so think we're OK there."

"Maybe.. Well, whatever they are I'll love them no matter what." He kissed her softly. "I'll love you and them forever.."

"You better, Winchester." She grinned. "We need to think about getting more stuff for the nursery, think stuff is disappearing... Mostly just the hunting stuff we've left, like the two bags of salt in the closet and the knife under the changing table... Think Dean's nesting," she laughed before her face turned, pain crossing her face.

He had gotten used to the jolts of pain but still sat up quickly, his arms going to her.

"'m f-fine...ow, shit..." She winced, trying to catch her breath. "The fuck is this shit? I've still got three some months, these aren't braxtons." She mumbled, exhaling. "Always after sex, too... Now I kinda see why you never wanna do this."

"Part of it." He simply said, still trying to comfort her.

"What's the other part?" She asked softly, half afraid to hear the answer.

"Well.. After she's born.." He started, not wanting to finish the sentence."

"After she's born... What?" She continued, nuzzling into him.

"We're not going to be able to do this a lot and.."

"We'll just stick her with Dean for a while, it'll be fine, hun. We'll make time for us. And? Your bloodlust be easy to control by then, I won't be in near as much danger."

"Which.. Brings up another thing. Remember a couple months ago when I said I'd have to quit.. I'm thinking um.."

"Oh... Yeah, you did say that. How...I don't know if I can help you, you know how it affects me too." She sighed, looking at him.

He nodded his head, sighing. "I know, but that's why I'd leave for a short time.."

"Leave?! Sam, you- you can't. I- I can't handle this by myself...i- what if-" she trailed off, having feared if he went on a hunt the worst would happen. "What if something goes wrong and I'm hurt? Or- babies come early... And the pain lately's been a bit of a tell." She tried, fear clouding her eyes. "If you leave I- I'm worried that'll happen."

"I'm not going to leave anytime soon.. Not until months after the baby." He reassured her.

"Oh...I...I should be OK then. Don't scare me like that!" She smacked his shoulder before leaning in to kiss him. "Fuck, I forgot I told Dean I'd help around here this week, we were gonna paint our room and surprise you... He doesn't want me around the paint so much though, thinks the fumes might trigger me or something. Like come on, they say sex can induce labor but I doubt smelling paint can," she laughed. "And besides, I talked Cas into giving me a back rub after - for an angel he's got a surprising decent grasp on human anatomy and ailments..oh, fu-" she gasped, leaning over the edge of the bed to throw up without warning.

Sam sighed, rubbing her back softly as she did. He knew he'd have to clean it up and he didn't really mind.

"I'm sorry..." She managed, getting up to walk to the bathroom as quickly as she could. "This'll stop soon I hope."

"Don't apologize," he replied as he made his way to get cleaning supplies.

"But I feel bad... Atleast i didn't turn the shower on this time. Mhm, fuck, shower sex now would be interesting..." She thought, though she winced again as the baby kicked. "Ah... Think she's gonna break one of my ribs or something these days, feel-"

He put his hand there, feeling her kick. "Damn, she's got force."


	25. Chapter 25

It was a grin now heading the demon's face, she looking at Sam wide eyed. "Are you really surprised though? Her daddy's one of the strongest hunters the whole world," she continued, voice picking up an awed tone to tease him.

He smirked. "Well, how many times have I saved the world." He joked.

"Only because you and Dean broke it in the first place, love." She laughed, stumbling slightly out of the bathroom.

"And one time Cas broke it." He pointed out that not /all/ the blame could fall on the Winchesters.

She rolled her eyes. "Right, forgot about that one. So... How's your detox plan going to work? You can't just up and leave, Dean's gonna know something's up. You'd have to take us with you atleast..."

"I can't take you guys. It'll be too tempting. I'll find some excuse for leaving." He explained.

"Oh..." She sighed dejectedly, as if she hoped he wasn't really going to go through with it. "But atleast that's not for awhile yet. I just...I can't believe this much time has passed. I mean, soon we're gonna be /holding/ her. I'm still scared, but atleast those classes have been helping." She smiled, getting up to help him. "Do you... What were you gonna do today? I can call Dean and cancel, I honestly just wanna cuddle all day, seeing as we won't get to do that much."

He thought about it for a second. "They shouldn't be home for another day, actually. We could just cuddle all day if you'd like." He suggested with a small smile.

"Please! I love it when I can just listen to your heartbeat... Helps calm me down."

"I like having you in my arms.. Always." He said, his smile still on his face a bit.

She nodded, snuggling back into him with a satisfied sigh, though her mind wandered. It was strange, to think that it was less then a quarter of a year and she'd be holding a miniature version of her and Sam. It still scared her a bit, but she was sure she could doing anything with Sam by her side.

"Hey, I actually think I'm gonna go make some food, OK? Maybe if I cook the awkward taste in my mouth'll go away." She started, getting up again, noticing she felt restless.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" He offered, looking over at her.

"No, I'm fine. Think I'm gonna play some music on my phone and try to dance around the kitchen," she teased. Pulling on one of Sam's sweatshirts, she headed out of the room and laughed, trying to figure out what she was going to make.

Settling for greek yoghurt mac and cheese, she fluttered about the small kitchen grabbing things here and there, her phone playing something Dean probably would complain about as being too pop oriented.

"Give me love, like hell... Cuz lately I've been waking up alone," she sang with Ed Sheeran, knowing that song wasn't true for her. And then, another lightning strike of pain, and she was dropping the pot off the sink with a pained cry.

Sam was almost fully dressed when he heard her and he ran into the kitchen, skidding down next to her. "Ruby?! What's wrong?" He said in a panicked state.

"Dropped the-" she started as her face paled, realizing she hadn't turned the sink on and yet she was slipping in water. "Pot. But there was no- fuck, fuck, fuck no. No no no..."

His eyes went wide. "Fuck.." As he was starting to realize what was going on.

"I... Fuck, Sam- what... This isn't... It's too early. I... And Dean and Cas aren't here." Her voice died off as her hands scaled over her stomach with worry. "This wasn't supposed to be like this..." Tears edged at her eyes as she tried to pick herself up, nails digging into the counter as she stood.

He stayed behind her, silently praying to Cas and telling him bring Dean because the baby was coming. He was completely panicked.

She tried to steady her breathing, eyes shutting as she felt herself wanting to faint at the realization this _was_ happening. "I... We're staying here, should i- we should get a trap down before things get too bad." She stuttered, clinging him.

"We have a trap already set up," he told her as he picked her up, waiting for Castiel and Dean to arrive. He brought her over to the trap, putting in the last line on it.

"D-don't leave me here!" She begged, tears falling again. "I'm- fuck, Sam, I'm scared!"

"I'm right here, relax." He said, taking her hand.

It was a few seconds later before the two heard the fluttering of angel wings, the typical "son of a bitch" accompanied with it as Dean became aware of his surroundings again. "Dean! Cas... You're back...help..."

"It's time." Sam said, looking at Cas and Dean. Cas looked down at her, kneeling down by her head and checking her vitals.

She whimpered in pain and recoiled at Cas' touch, head turning the other way as her grip on Sam's hand tightened. "Cas... Don't touch me, it hurts. I can still move though! I'm not- I don't even think I'm having contractions, all that was was my water... It could be days or a week before she actually comes, I've seen cases," she tried to talk them into anything, just to let her have a bit of freedom.

Sam sighed and looked at Cas. "Lucy, it's for precaution and you know that." Cas told her who now looked at Dean.

"I'll be o-ok... I'm just- nothing's h-happening. Shouldn't I... Shouldn't I be in more pain?" She asked, right before another searing jolt ran through her, though it mainly started her head. "Ah, o-ow..." Her eyes flashed black as she rubbed at her temples.

Sam was still kneeled down next to her and Cas was now stood up. "From what I've gathered, I think you're going into labor." Cas said, monotone.

"No /shit/ sherlock!" She yelped, hands held over her stomach, eyes wide. "I want to be anywhere but here, not now... It's too early... What if something's wrong?!" She sat up, scooting sightly over to the edge of the trap, trying to see if she could reach her hand over it.

Sam stayed close to her, an arm around around her. "Shh, we'll be fine.."

"I don't want this to happen yet..." Her eyes shut and she leaned into his touch as she exhaled, another spasm hitting, though this felt no worse than mediocre cramps at this point. "Do we even /have/ drugs? I don't... I'm really worried I'm not gonna be able to control myself when the pain gets bad..." She looked at Dean and Sam, managing a smile. "Just our luck, right? A demon in preterm labor with no way to control it. I'm so so so sorry in advance!"

"Relax," Sam said. "We got this, okay?" He gave her a reassuring smile, a hand coming to her's for her to squeeze

She nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly. "I believe you, I do. I'm just... I'm terrified." She admitted, before she bit her lip. "And I never got to make food." She pointed out, almost laughing at the timing of everything.

He smiled a bit at her priorities. "You can eat in a little bit, I'll even make the food for you."

"Thanks...I... So, what, we just wait?" She asked, not liking the idea of being stuck in the trap all day at this point. There was no set time for this type of thing, first time mothers could go anywhere from a few hours to a day or two.

"It's only being safe, love. I mean, none of us have any idea how long this is going to last- or how dangerous you might get." He clenched his jaw at the realization of this, him still sitting next to her.

"But you'll let me out at some point, right?" It was somewhere between a growl and an innocent question, all three boys noticing the shift in her tone. "Can you... Grab me a pillow and some blankets? Might as well try to sleep, don't know how much energy this is gonna suck out of me so I should rest up now..."

He nodded, looking up at the other two to keep an eye on her. He walked into their room, grabbing her favorite pillows and blankets in the entire place. He put the pillow on the floor inside the trap for her along with the blankets. He then sat down next to the trap, dead set on staying near her.

"Thank you..." She smiled, pulling the blankets around her as she adjusted the pillow and leaned against Sam, sighing. Her eyes slipped shut. "'m gonna try to take a nap, seems like it's the only thing I can do."

Within ten minutes she was asleep, hand still holding Sam's as she winced slightly in her sleep.

Coaxing Sam up, Dean pulled him into the kitchen. "Are you OK? I know you're freaking out With/for her. We don't know how long this'll last. She could sleep a few hours while we figure out how to subdue her."

He nodded, his eyes shifting to look at her from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, it's just, it's stressful you know. I'd rather be there with her, should anything happen. This isn't a normal pregnancy."

"Well we knew that from the start, but you gotta know she's gonna be OK. They're gonna make it through this. I'm surprised she's managing to sleep through this, even if it's been like an hour. Sure isn't moving as fast as the hospital dramas make it look," Dean laughed, though he stopped at the look Sam gave him. "Just trying to diffuse your mood. Should we... Nah, I'm not gonna wake her."

"Let's just let her sleep for as long as she can. I'm guessing she'll wake up when the pain gets too bad." He sighed. "Look, Dean, I'm glad you're here helping me." He admitted.

His brother smiled. "You really think I'm gonna leave you alone with a demonic female who's about to be in the worst pain in her life? No way! I mean, we've never been normal, but a baby is as close to apple pie that we're ever gonna see," he noted, before the two heard pained whimpering from the other room.

"She's still asleep. Her vitals are stable, there's no signs of distress from either her or the offspring, although... Sam, you're aware there's more than one, correct?" Cas supplied as he walked into the room, smoothing his hands on his jacket.

His eyes widened, everything they said about that now being a reality. "A-Are you serious?" He said, his hair falling in front of his face. "How many..?"

"Twins, that's why she so early. Her body can't handle them, though they're going to be smaller than typical humans at this age. They should live because they're not human, but complications can still happen with her. The energy they're throwing off is pretty palpable, you guys might even feel it. Doesn't seem like her contractions are strengthening any, she's still asleep so atleast that's good."

He nodded, running a hand through his hair. "What about Lucy? She'll be okay, too, right?"

"She should, I haven't seen anything that indicates a problem."

Of course at that, there was a louder whimper and they knew she woken up, voice shaken.

"S-Sam?!"

He ran over to her as soon as he heard her call her. "Yes?"

"I'm sore... Everything hurts..." She whined, hands scaling over her stomach. "Everything's so h-heavy..."

He internally sighed. "I know, only a little bit longer."

"I keep feeling like she's m-moving, like her kicking's p-painful but I can't tell if that's contractions or not." Her eyes shut as she nuzzled into him, one of her hands tightening into a fist as a spasm came. "Ow...a-ah... They're definitely there."

He sat next to her, giving her a soft and sympathetic look. "Uh, actually, there's two little people kicking in there.."

"T-two?!" Her eyes widened, and she giggled, hands held over her stomach. "H-how did you find that out? The ultra sounds never showed anything..." She grimaced, panting lightly as she leaned up to kiss him.

"The walking ultra sound over there." He joked, kissing her forehead softly at her struggle.

"Cas! How-" she gasped, eyes flashing. "A-ah, _fuck_... This... This isn't fun anymore..." Her grip on Sam's hand tightened as she panted, her body locking up.

Her other hand snapped up, fingertips straight as the light in the kitchen popped and broke.

He held her hand lightly, grabbing her other arm quickly and trying to keep her from destroying anything else.

"Sammy...lemme go, I'm OK!" She nearly wailed, tears edging out of her eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt anything or anyone!" But this nearly was a growl, her nails tightening into his hand as it held her arm.

"That was close, though." He explain, his grip loosening just a bit.

"It was fucking lightbulbs, you _want_ it to be your hand?!" She tried to tease, though it came out more pained than intended. "Ow...ow... Fuck, I thought one was gonna be bad enough, but hell, I'm gonna have to deal with this twice as long waiting between them? Nonono I don't like this..."

"I know, but you can get through this, I promise." He said in a comforting tone.

She shook her head, baring her teeth in a snarl as she tried to pull away from him. "Just make it stop...I can't even explain this, it hurts so much." Her head dropped back against the pillow he'd grabbed her, though her hand moved again into a fist and the door on the opposite side of the room slammed shut as she whimpered.

He sighed, hating to her in this pain. "It'll stop soon, I promise." He let go of her other arm, that hand going to her hair and petting it softly.

"It's only been like two hours! I can't-" she started complaining, whimpering again as her body locked up. "CAS GET YOUR ANGELIC ASS IN HERE AND HELP ME!" she howled, wondering if the angel could just null everything, even if this cursed act was god designed.

Dean, who had been leaning against the door frame watching the two, visibly flinched at Lucy yelling - the lights and the doors had been enough, and he wasn't even sure she'd started dilating yet.

Cas walked in, a blank expression on his face. "I'm, um, not sure what I can do?" He said, almost question like.

"You, angel grace. Numb this, _anything_!" She snapped, immediately apologizing after, trying to brush off how she was reacting. "Sorry, I just- I can't think, everything hurts to hard. Fucking oowwww, a-ah- damnit don't _any_ of you know how this works?! I need- fuck, need to be in something different, that w-way you can see if anything ch-changes..." She panted.

Sam looked at Cas and Dean hoping they had more of a clue than he did.


	26. Chapter 26

Cas only shrugged, but Dean was already in full hospital drama mode, nearly pacing as he talked.

"We're fucking idiots. She's right, ideally, we get her in a nightgown or just one of your shirts so there's no restricting her range of movement on her legs and hips... And grab a few towels while we're at it, just because there's bound to be blood eventually. Gonna wanna check if the contractions are actually doing anything as far as dilating her cervix goes, that's where her pains stemming from," Dean rattled off, all the bingeing on Dr. sexy paying off - though he and Sam had delivered a baby once before a few years ago.

Sam sat there, not really wanting to get up from Ruby's side but finally did just to go grab one of his shirts and a couple towels, leaving the rest of to Cas and Dean while he got back down next to Ruby.

"Huh, OK. Guess that Grey's Anatomy crap pays off. Not like it's gonna be calm or anything," Ruby joked, sitting up as Sam slipped one of his t-shirts over her head before she struggled slightly with taking the sweatpants off, her hands gliding lower to try to do a self check, though she honestly had no idea what to expect.

Sam sighed, hoping that this would be quick. He knew this was coming but he still was completely in the dark on how bad this could still get. "Can I get you anything?" He said looking at her, needing something to do.

"Yeah, let me fucking choke on salt, it'd hurt less." She deadpanned, trying not to glare but she whimpered, her body locking up again. "Fucking hell, make it stop!" She squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head back, hand flattening against the paint of the trap as the TV in their room crackled to life as another light went out at the same time.

"I can't...I can't stop breaking things. I know you don't want to, but baby, m-maybe this is a good time to get used to the idea that maybe you're gonna need your powers for this."

"Yeah, but what about Dean and Cas, they'll bust me immediately. But I'll try okay.."

She nodded, gritting her teeth. " _Fuck_ , they're not as far apart anymore...woah," at one of the babies kicking, her eyes widen, the strength has literally shown as the outline of a foot appeared to almost proud out against her skin, almost like it was moving in jello. And in a sense, it was.

His eyes widened at this, his jaw clenching. "So.. They're strong.. Okay.." He said not really knowing what else he was expecting.

"Ow..ow, ow! Fuck fuck ah-Dean! Damn it _help_ /!" She wailed, trying to get out of the trap, "I-" Sam could feel the energy coming off her, her eyes melding black as she tried to push.

Although It pained him for doing this, he held her with his powers, not tight enough to hurt her but tight enough to keep her from freaking out. "I'm sorry.."

"N-no, it actually he-helps, a-ah, uhg-" her legs went lax against his hold, the spasm ebbing away as she panted. As if like clockwork, Cas walked back into the room.

He quickly let her go out of fear Cas would sense something. "Hey." He said to the Angel.

"Hello, how is she doing?"

"About to ripped in half, thanks very much," she growled, gasping as another spasm seized her, one hand instinctively white knuckling Sam's arm as she pushed again. "Fuck fuck fuck...I need- we've gotta... Drugs, please tell me I'm not gonna have to do this naturally!"

Cas nodded. "We couldn't get any drugs and were not sure how they'll affect you."

"Oh, fuck the mortal system! I shouldn't feel this, but I do! Can't even say this is a vessel, it's /me/ now. Hell of a way to be human- /Gahahshithell owowow!/" She threw her head back semi violently to smack it against the wall, anything to to adjust against the pain that was racking her body.

"Fuck, at-atleast those classes kinda helped," she tried to smile at Sam, trying to remember the breathing patterns they'd been taught.

Dean had come into the room now as well, carrying an extra set of towels and a bowl of what probably was hot water with a few washcloths. Handing Sam one of them, he was surprised to find it was cool.

"It's for her forehead, her hair's already sticking. If she's this vocal, things have gotta be progressing somewhat."

He nodded his head, wiping her forehead with it softly. "How much longer you think?" He asked Dean, seeing as he had more knowledge than himself on this.

Dean looked between the two before kneeling next to them, eyes connecting with Ruby's before he moved.

"Please don't throw anything at me, ok Lucy? I know you're in pain, but I'm trying to help you. I'm just gonna stay here, but I want to see where you're at." He reassured the demon, though she clenched her jaw and nodded.

He was quick to work, and surprisingly remembered how it went as he helped Sam adjust her legs before he grabbed one of the warm cloths, throwing a towel over her knees.

"Fuck, this hurts- ah, no it like- it almost /burns/," she whined as there was a break between contractions. That was always the worst part, right? That meant it was almost done. Or atleast she hoped.

Sam rubbed her hair softly as he continued to hold onto her hand for her to squeeze. "Not so much longer now.."

"Fuck you, why'd I think this was a good idea?!" She howled, nails digging into Sam's arm as she let another spasm take her, and she wasn't aware she was holding her breath and pushing before Dean warned her to ease up.

He sighed. "Just stay calm, okay." Sam tried to calm her down and was hoping it'd work.

"Winchester, I /am/ cal- /SON OF A BITCH/!" She yelped and reduced herself to whimpers as she clung to Sam, tears edging out of her eyes as another spasm tore through her, Dean talking her through it.

"Lucy - Lucy, sweetheart you gotta ease up or you're gonna tear. It burns more right now because the head of the first one's crowning with the arm up by the head. I've got a warm cloth here to help prevent that, but I need you to breath through these next few, ok? Sam, kiss her, do whatever you gotta do to keep her from pushing."

That was it, Sam had to hold her down it was the only way. He sighed, holding her down softly with his powers, making sure not to hurt her. "Yeah, okay."

"Lemme gggooo, god, just knock me out or something," Ruby wailed, nails digging into his arms enough to bead blood as her eyes shut and she panted, completely lost in pain, knowing this was the worst of it, atleast for the first one. "Fuck, fuck, fuck- why'd it'd have to not just be normal?! What baby decides arm up is a good idea?!"

"Our baby." He simply said. "And I can't let you go, you know why.." He hated doing this to her but it seemed to be the only option as he wasn't completely comfortable with knocking her out and it didn't seem like anyone else was either.

"FUCKING HELL OW OW OW!" her head snapped from side to side as she tried to thrash against his hold, her eyes widening as she felt the warmer cloth between her legs. "What th- a-ah, fuck, it b-burns-"

Sam looked at Dean then back at her. "Relax, it'll be okay," was all Sam could say.

"Fucking-" it was a louder gasp from the demon as something moved, Dean easing the shoulder free with the head as the next spasm took a hold of her, and she instinctively pushed, in awe as she felt more than saw the rest of the baby slip out into the towel that he had waiting, a piercing wail meeting their ears seconds later.

Sam looked over with wide eyes. The grip he had on Ruby was completely gone and he sat there still holding her hand.

"Dean, g-give give her to me... It's her right?" Ruby asked, she was leaning up and her arms were outstretched, happy tears down her face as she looked at Sam. "Well there's one, love, look at- /fuck/," she winced as another contraction, momentarily forgetting she was having twins.

Her hand clamped down on his again and he quickly went back to comforting her. "Just a little bit more," He said.

She whimpered as it ebbed away, her eyes flashing black again as her head turned to pull him into a kiss. "F-fuck...ooh, hell-"

Maybe it was because one of them had already come, but this one seemed easier, and soon Dean was reassuring her that things were okay, and that the second was crowning, though it still hurt but no where near as bad as the first.

He sat there, holding her hand and petting her hair softly. He could sense that this one was less stressful but still pretty bad.

"A-ah...I wanna be d-done now, this h-hurts..." She moaned as her body locked up, though this time she leaned up and lowered her hands, eyes going wide as fingertips brushed the fine hairs on the baby's head. "Oh, /Sam/, this is-" she sighed in amazement, determined at this point to just work with her body through the pain.

"I know, love, I know." He gave her a small smile. "Only a little while longer until you can hold them." He said, reassuringly.

She tried to smile back, hands moving to support herself as she pushed, wincing and panting as she felt something move. "O-ow, /fuck/, ugh- Dean, i-i can't do this," she whimpered at the older hunter, the head disappearing sightly back into her during the next spasm.

"You can do it.. Just a little bit more." Dean said, hoping to get this over with quickly. "You've come so far."

"I don't wanna... I'm tired..." She whined, rubbing her face against Sam's shoulder. "I wanna sleep... No more pushing." Her eyes had glazed slightly from the pain, becoming unfocused as her head lulled back.

Sam looked at Dean, knowing that the pain would only get worse. Sam pet the back of her hair, letting her calm down.

"Where's Cas? Can't he put me under? I don't wanna no- /ah/," it was a high pitched yelp from the girl as her eyes slammed shut, her body working without her moving with it, the head attempting to crown again as she whimpered, nails digging into Sam's hand, he realizing it was already starting to go numb from her grip.

He pushed past the pain in his hand as it would get better. He continued to pet her hair now softly, he just tried to make this as comfortable as this utterly uncomfortable situation was.

When the spasm eased away, it was barely two seconds before the next one started, an injured animal cry leaving the brunette as she pushed, the head emerging with ease this time as Dean held a warm washcloth between her legs for support.

"Just the shoulders now, sweetheart. Two more, you think you can do that for me?" Dean asked gently, he himself a bit amazed at how well she'd held up with the pain - it really stood as a test to how strong the opposite sex was to endure something like this.

Sam sat there, still petting her hair. He hoped that she could make it through this, knowing that she'd been through some pretty bad pain. He held on lightly to her hand, as to not hurt her but let her have something to squeeze.

Her head lulled to his shoulder, and she looked up at him, her eyes focusing briefly on his face as she tried to remember how to breathe. "H-help me... God, I don't wanna push anymore."

"I know, love, but it's not that much more." He said softly. "Just breathe in and out, in and out." He said softly before showing her.

She whimpered again, holding her breath before following his lead, nearly screaming in pain again as a spasm tore through her, her body acting on its own as the shoulders came out with some difficulty, followed by the rest of the body and a rush of fluid from the hindwaters of her womb.

"Just breathe." He said again as he felt her relax a bit. His hand was still on her head as he looked down a bit, then at Dean.

The older Winchester was actually grinning, rubbing down the second baby with another towel before it too released a wail.

Ruby looked at Sam and leaned up to kiss him, shaking slightly from the adrenaline still running through her. "I did- we did that... Sam, we-" she trailed off, now tears falling as she realized the worst of the pain was done - the placental delivery was just aftershocks, and now she could hold both of them and let them nurse.

He felt himself tear up. He never thought as a hunter that he'd have a girlfriend and children along with his brother. It all seemed like just a dream to him.

"They're both healthy, you two, congrats. One boy, one girl." Dean actually sniffed softly as he wrapped the still-protesting boy up into one of the blankets Cas had brought, handing him to Sam with a grin so wide it made his face hurt. Cas had just gotten up from the table where he'd sat, cradling a small mess of pink blankets and had been humming enochian to her as her brother had come, the angel partially fascinated by the sheer humanness of the half demon he held.

A couple tears fell down his cheeks as he smiled. He held the baby in his arms, his mind racing.

"Castiel, if you don't want to die I suggest you give me my daughter," Ruby called, voice sickeningly sweet, though it still had an edge to it. She turned her head to look at Sam, her heart practically overloaded with joy and wonder.

"Castiel, if you don't want to die I suggest you give me my daughter," Ruby called, voice sickeningly sweet, though it still had an edge to it. She turned her head to look at Sam, her heart practically overloaded with joy and wonder.

Sam let out a small chuckle at threaten. "Cas, she will kill you." He smiled, blinking his tears away.

The angel rolled his eyes, but walked over quickly, kneeling next to Ruby before setting the blankets in her waiting arms. She grinned as she adjusted some of them enough to see their daughter's face - though the skin was still slightly reddened from the entire ordeal of being born and her head a little elongated yet, both she and Sam were startled to find her eyes matched Sam's exactly, though they flashed black as she cried at being disturbed.

He was looking over at her, noticing the eyes. "We'll have to get used to that one." He said, looking down at the baby boy in his arms who looked very similar to his sister.

"Yeah, we will... Y'know... We never... We never went over names if it was a boy. For some reason I think Maribeth for the girl, we can still shorten it to Mary for your mom," she pointed out, laughing slightly.

He smiled, "I'd love that. As for a name for a boy... I'm not really too sure.." He looked down at the both of their children, smiling a bit.

"Hm... I've always liked Luke, or Ryan... What about Casey? Or Adam?" She suggested, hand lifting to softly pet the boy's head, though he gave a quiet snarl at being touched. Ruby glared at the small being, "Oh hush, I just went through hell for you."

"Adam sounds nice." He responded with a smile at the child's reaction to her.

"Uh, Sammy? You do know that name's familiar, right?" Dean started, trying to figure out why the fuck it was so... Familiar. He shrugged it off, almost smirking before he added, "Just don't make the middle names as lame ours, alright?" He teased, adjusting another towel between her legs as she winced, residual contractions forcing the placenta out, a slight rush of blood following. "Fuck, this was why I didn't wanna- hospital would've been interesting. Would've needed stitches with Mary's arm like that," she commented, the name fitting strangely well off her tongue.

"Yeah, but everyone would freak with the whole burning out lights and shit." Sam pointed out, looking over at the broken lights.

Cas looked at the lights as well then down at Ruby. "You're going to have to teach them to keep their demonic powers under control." The Angel said a bit grimly. "If you don't, we don't know what could happen."

"That wasn't them, hun. That was me in pain. We've got this, don't worry, okay? It's not like yellow eyes is gonna sneak into their nursery to give them a midnight snack," she began offhand, immediately regretting how it sounded.

"But middle names, yeah...Lee for Maribeth, uh...Jonathan for Adam, for your dad?" She suggested, trying to think quickly.

He nodded a bit. "I'm not opposed to those." He said, disregarding what she previously said as he'd heard worse from his family.

"It's settled." She grinned, leaning in to kiss him softly, both children reacting by fussing. "Maribeth Lee and Adam Jonathan Winchester, welcome to the world. You're going to be so, so loved. So loved," she murmured, a little mad at herself for continuing to cry, even if they were happy tears.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey, since the worst is over... Can i- think I can move to a bed now? It'd be nice to let them feed, and Sam and I can have some alone time with them," Ruby spoke to both Cas and Dean.

They both nodded, Dean breaking the trap. "It you need anything, you know how to reach us. I need Cas to take me back to Baby." He said, looking over at Cas.

"Why, so you two can scr- oh, teleportation, duh. Yeah. We'll let you know. Uh- do... Do you want to hold both of them while I get up and walk a bit? Sam, can you help? My legs are jelly after this..." She started, trying to get up, wanting pretty badly to be laying down in bed topless, both babies attached at the breast as Sam watched. For some reason, it turned her on to know end to know she'd made his apple pie life dream come true.

"Yeah sure." Dean said, taking Maribeth while Cas took Adam. Sam was a bit surprised at how well the Angel was with Adam seeing as he wasn't that good with humans.

Sam got up, picking up Ruby afterward. He knew that this might have been overkill but he really did love carrying her anyway.

"/Sam/, I can walk, I'm gonna have to eventually, love." She mock protested, a lazy smile tugging at her lips. When she was set down on their bed, she sighed, shivering at the coolness of the comforter against her still sweaty skin.

He kissed her forehead. "I know you can walk but I'd rather carry you. It's fun." He grabbed the clothes she left out on the dresser putting them next to the bed for whenever she wanted to put them on. Dean and Cas had followed in, now handing Mary and Adam to her.

"You two... Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up. Well, probably would've killed Sam, but that's besides the point." She giggled, humming to both of the babies after as their eyes flashed. "But guys, c'mon, I gotta feed them, my boobs hurt like hell." She pointed out, being completely honest.

They nodded, "Yep, okay, leaving." Dean said as him as Cas walked out.

"I'll be right back." Sam said as he left the room. He went into the kitchen, getting a glass of water for Ruby.

As soon as Sam had gotten into the kitchen, Dean was hugging him, still in disbelief of everything that had happened. "Congrats, man. Seriously. You did what hunters never get to do, and you're all alive. Let's keep it that way."

Meanwhile, Ruby had managed to struggle out of her shirt while still holding both babies, afterward adjusting each in the crook of an arm, lip curling back into a snarl as Adam latched on before Mary, she following after some coaxing.

Sam nodded, a small smile on his face. "Yeah. I never would have.." He trailed off, not even sure what to say. "This is insane, what did we do to deserve this. I thought everything was over after Jess and the yellow-eyed demon. I never could have ever picture this." He said, rubbing his face with his hand.

Dean nodded. "You didn't get out, but you got as damn near close as possible. Just gotta keep them safe, and Cas and I are here to help with that." He reassured, "Now go on, go have some alone time with your family," he laughed.

"Yeah, thanks man." He said, grabbing the glass of water and taking it into the bedroom. He saw her breastfeeding and smiled, still in awe that this was happening.

"Ow, fuckers are clinging, and there's no teeth, how?" She laughed, wincing. "I'd take this over contractions any day though, don't wanna do that again... Or atleast not anytime soon," she winked at Sam, patting the bed beside her.

He smiled, getting in the bed next to her after setting the glass of water next to her side of the bed. "Figured you'd be thirsty."

"Yeah, I am. Thanks." She nodded, trying to adjust how she was sitting, moving Adam by complete accident only to have him wail. "Sshhh, I'm sorry, mommy didn't mean that, c'mon, come here." She soothed, Mary letting go of her nipple at the sound of her brother.

He let a small smile form on his face as he watched them. "This is.. Almost unbelievable." He said, eyes wandering up to her.

"Yeah, I know. A year ago I was convinced you were going to kill me, and now look... Sam, thank you. You have no idea what this means to me, that we've done this. They may be half demon, but they're going to be the most loved children in the world... I'm so tired though, everything's sore. Just wanna listen to your heartbeat after we get them to bed, good thing we planned the nursery early..."

He nodded, shifting a bit. "Yeah, I'm tired too, today was uh, stressful," he paused for a moment, "but worth it in the end."

She turned and glared at him, though she was smiling. "You got that right- a-ow, ok..." She eased Adam off of her, craddling him into her side as she tried to balance the two - "Twins. Who would've thought. I still can't- this actually happened."

"Yeah.. I couldn't be more happy.." He said with a small smile, kissing her on the cheek. "You were so strong today.."

"You had to put up with seeing me like that and not letting control of your powers, that's stronger." She argued, leaning into him as she handed off Adam to him.

He held him close to him. "No.. What you put up with today, it seemed impossible."

"What about that was impossible, love? I just knew I had to get through it, there was no stopping it. I'm sure you and Dean have been through worse. I remember what hell was like." She mused softly, now craddling Mary as she hummed to the girl. "They both have your eyes..."

"And your nose.." He said in response softly. He looked down at Adam, smiling softly as he cradled him in his arms. It seemed like he was still in shock.

"Sam...are you okay? You seem kinda... Out of it. How are you blood wise? After they calm down and we get them to sleep, I can-" she stopped short, remembering he was planning to detox sometime after she'd had the baby. But now with two, she could only hope wouldn't up and go while she was still trying to get a grip on things.

He looked at her, a bit of hair in his face. "I'm fine.. Don't worry, okay?" Sam had lied. He could tell something was different with him but he couldn't tell what it was. He found no use in bothering Ruby about it and decided to disregard himself as well.

"Alright, alright. I'm just asking." She sighed, soothing Mary as she rocked her gently, pulling the sheets further up around her, wincing at how sore she still was. "Help? Think we can put them down now..." She wondered, before she realized they'd only had one crib for the two - unless Dean and Cas had managed to surprise them during all of that and reset the nursery.

He nodded a bit. "Who knows, maybe they did. It'd be great if they did." He said, looking at the peaceful child in his arms. "You want to give me Mary before you get up?"

She nodded, grinning as she gingerly placed the now pacified girl in his arms - both babies were quiet now, saited from their hunger and atleast a little /less/ angry about not still being in Ruby's womb. "I'm so tired... And sore, but it's... It's a good ache, even though I'm gonna be this way for a few days," she murmured, reaching for the water after and drinking the entire glass in one go. "Remind me to do something special to thank Dean and Cas, they didn't have to help with all this."

He made sure not to disturb the babies in his arms as he held them. "Yeah, I owe 'em too." He said softly. "Still can't believe they helped."

She eased herself out of bed, unable to stop the grin, though her stomach still hurt and she couldn't get used to not having a bump, even if it was hardly there in the first place. "I don't know if I could've done it without them. I would've killed you, probably would have tore and bled alot thanks to Mary, and probably wouldn't have been able to deliver Adam without medical intervention." She admitted.

"And I'm sorry we couldn't get you any meds." He added. "I still can't even think of that pain you must have just been in."

"Just imagine the rack in hell, but it's literally worse because you know the person you love put you on it in a sense," she tried to explain. "Like I know I agreed to it as well, but- you wonder why most humans are able to break fingers and wrists and nearly strangle their partners while they're like that, and then you're _in_ that pain and all you want to do is get out of it, through any means possible. I'd never wish that on anybody. Granted naturally is the worst of the worst way to endure said pain, but I still did it." She sighed. "I could sleep for days, seriously... Do we think it's _safe_ to leave uncle Dean with them?" She chuckled, "Never thought I'd ever say those two words next to each other."

 _"Uncle_ Dean is probably going to get them addicted to pie and porn just like himself." He chuckled.

"If he does I'm gonna- I don't even want to think about that. I'd think of some payback... Remember that one time that which cursed him with period pain? I'd love to one up that, just transfer everything from earlier to him and watch him /suffer/... He'd remember the hellhounds, but I can promise labor is so much worse," she almost cackled, voice purely devious at this point. She walked to the door, pulling it open to find Cas on the other side.

"Lucy. Are you feeling better? I have remedies." He continued, handing her several chocolate bars and another hot pack, obviously having learned from other humans methods of coping with periods.

"Thanks Cas, but it's not like that. I mean it'll help, but you try- y'know, nevermind. You saw me in pain, you helped out. Thank you." She smiled gently, waking forward to actually hug the angel, though she still felt weaker than normal.

The Angel gave an awkward hug back, still not good with his people skills. "You're welcome. I just wanted to help out you guys." He said.

"You more the likely saved my life, and the twins." She nodded, smiling.

He gave her a small smile. "I'm glad. Also congratulations." He said a bit confused as he was still unsure about the customary way to congratulate a baby.

She turned to look at Sam before she looked back at him. "I know you've held Adam... But... Do you want- do you want to try holding Mary? I'm surprised, you seem to be handling half demonic children fairly well." She commented, her own eyes flashing as she hadn't quite come down from everything that had happened.

He nodded, "Yeah.." He said, a small smile on his face.

She looked at Sam, he walking forward slowly to place the girl in the angel's arms. "Cas... Seriously, if it hadn't been for you and Dean..." Ruby continued, she tearing up as she remember the argument where he all but promised to kill any offspring she'd have for fear of them being unruly.

"Please, don't mention it. These children are half human and I was set out to protect humans. Plus any offspring of the Winchesters are part of my responsibility."

Ruby felt her heart skip a beat at his words, and she couldn't help the audible 'awh' when he gently rocked Mary, humming softly to her. Her eyes were open at this point, staring up at the angel, and she seemed transfixed at their colour.

"Oh, Cas I think she likes you," Ruby nearly giggled, leaning back into Sam when he walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her before nuzzling her, having returned from putting Adam down in the nursery.

Sam smiled at the Angel holding Mary before kissing her ear softly. "Seems like they get along." He said softly.

"For now," she mumbled, putting a hand up to cover her laugh as Mary's eyes flashed. "We'll all have to get used to that. Is... Is Adam asleep already?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he fell asleep almost instantly."

"Atleast he's quiet. Aren't they usually... Louder? Course he's only like a few hours old, but still." She sighed, turning to hug him and grin.

"Yeah, who knows, maybe he'll be that one quiet baby that everyone loves." He joked, kissing her forehead.

"He better, considering I can certainly keep him in line if he's not," she growled playfully as Dean poked his head around the corner, trying to talk to Cas. "dude, let them be, she's exhausted and he's overjoyed."

He awkwardly looked at Dean then back at Ruby. "Oh, yes." He said before gently giving Mary back to Ruby.

"Dean, actually- here, if you want to put her down for the night... It can be bonding time. Y'know, since you haven't- I mean you're not around children much," she sighed, beckoning him into the room. "Call it a thank you I guess? I'm tired, and although I'd love to cuddle the half human I just nearly ripped my body in half for, I think I need sleep."

"Oh, um, sure." He walked toward her, resisting a smile as he looked at both Sam, Ruby and the child.

She was still smiling as she placed Mary in his arms, immediately nearly tearing up. "Y'know, once upon i time I thought as she as you saw my eyes you'd kill me," she told him, hugging him softly before she felt herself being picked up by Sam again. "Damn hun I'm fine," she growled, though both boys laughed, seeing she was shaky.

"You can say your fine but that's not going to stop me from picking you up." He chuckled, looking at Dean holding Mary.

"I mean I appreciate it, but it's not needed. I mean I like being held, but you're ridiculous," she giggled, arms looping around his neck as she kissed him. "But look at that... And Dean, you said you weren't good with kids. You know, you must take after your father somehow, well, before all the hunting and the- nevermind."

Dean let out a small smile. "Before mom died. He was a great father before then." He said, looking down at Mary still.

Ruby smiled, "Atleast you have some of those memories. The only thing I'm worried about is the nursery, we didn't know it was twins so we don't have-"

"I took care of it." Cas is quick to add, "When you were asleep, I ran out and got another crib, and some extra... Well, you haven't seen the nursery yet, but Sam has."

Ruby turned her head, looking up at the younger Winchester. "How- what does he mean extra stuff? I thought we bought everything..."

Sam smiled, knowing what Cas meant. "You'll see. Want to go see now?" He offered to her. "And also thanks Cas for getting all that."

"Y-yeah, I'm curious." It nearly was a sigh before she yawned, not having realized how tired the day's events had made her.

When the group headed down the hall, Dean was the first one to walk into the nursery, setting the now peacefully asleep Mary down in the crib opposite her brother's.

Ruby's eyes widened as she took in the room, there'd been slight changes she couldn't have dreamed of in such a short time - a small shelf held multiple angel figurines (probably Dean's idea, seeing as their mother had always told him angels were watching over him and Sam), a oak bookcase had boardbooks and small stuffed animals, the changing table was completely stocked, and two mobiles hung over the cribs - tiny stars and planets hanging from its strings. And then there were the two nightlights, at either side of the room, one in the form of a devil's trap that glowed a soft pink, the other an anti possession symbol that glowed a light blue. And of course the second crib, which was a blessing in itself.

"Wow... How'd you-" her eyes settled on the rocking chair in the middle of the room, and she nearly teared up, it had been centuries since she'd seen one, and it even had a matching ottoman.

"Deans idea." Castiel said. "We figured you would want some more stuff for the room and this was all we managed to get in a small amount of time." He looked over at Sam who was smiling with his arm around Ruby.

"Thank you, guys, really." He said.

"This is... God, this is amazing! I can't thank you two enough..." She said, still in awe as she walked over to the bookshelf, grabbing for one of the animals - it was soft, but not exactly fuzzy, and she couldn't help smiling. "You two help out alot more than you think." Grabbing for Sam's hand, she allowed herself to be led out of the room and down two doors to their own room, Dean shutting the door to the nursery softly behind him as they left, Cas grabbing one of the moniters and handing to Sam before they finally said goodnight.


	28. Chapter 28

As Ruby climbed into bed, her head spun. She was a mother to two impossibly beautiful twins, and their father was the only person she'd ever truly loved. She had a family at last, and it seemed like everything was right in the world for once.

"Sam..." She started when it was quiet, he sitting down on his side of the bed. "Are you okay? In the nursery, you just looked... Worried."

He shook his softly. "It's nothing." He couldn't help but to think about when Azazel showed him the night in his nursery with his mother. "It's just- all I can think about is that night.." He trailed off, not looking up at her.

Her gaze softened as she sat up on her knees behind him, fingers working out the stress kinks in his back and neck. "Love, I'm gonna be OK. This time there's no deals or anything, and I'm not going to end up on the ceiling. The twins will be fine, nothing can get them here, you forget how much this place is warded. We'll be OK, alright? Trust me." She leaned her head down over his shoulder to kiss him, shaking slightly due to keeping her awkward position.

Though honestly she knew she wouldn't be able to calm all of his fears, it was all he'd known since he literally was little, she knew she could try.

Getting up and walking over to straddle him, she giggled softly as she adjusted, pulling at his shirt when she perched on his lap. "See? I'm fine. A little sore from having my body nearly ripped in half, but I'm still me." She purred, circling her hips gently as she bit at his ear.

His arms looped around her as he sighed. "Just, promise me something."

"Anything, love. What is it?" She asked, looking up at him, one hand lifting to cup his cheek.

"Keep yourself out of trouble, please. Please keep yourself- all of us- safe." He said, remembering his mother and Jess. He would have never forgiven himself is anything happened to any of them.

She looked at him for a second, half wondering where all of this was coming from. "Of course. I promise. Sam, you know I'm always careful. I won't-i won't let anything happen to myself, you, or our children. Anything wants to get one of you they're gonna have to go through me first." She reassured, threading her hands through his hair as she kissed up his neck, "And I'm not going down without a fight, and if I do I'm taking the son of a bitch with me."

"And promise me if there's even a possibility of death for me- or you- you'll accept it. You'll accept it for Mary and Adam." He said, looking at her in the eyes, stress and seriousness painted on his face.

"Wh- Sam. Nothing is going to happen! Even if it were, I couldn't make a deal to stop it, seeing as I have no soul." She admitted, fingers trailing under his chin to top his face up as she kissed him. "But I promise, if the possibility comes up, I'll let it run its course. What's gotten into you?"

He sat there silently for a moment, eyes moving away from her's. "When I walk into the nursery, all I can see is when Azazel showed my mom burning on the ceiling to me. Then Jess comes to mind. Then brother. Three deaths all because of Azazel and the deal he made with my mom." He explained, nose twitching.

"She choose to make that deal to save John if I remember from what I heard in hell. It was her choice. None of that is your fault. If you had been born first, Azazel would had come after Dean that night. It wasn't your fault. Samuel, look at me." She pleaded, reaching for his hands, trying to ground him to the moment and make him focus.

"Ruby, you- I can't- won't let this happen again." He said. "I don't ever want us to go through this." He said, still not looking at her.

She felt her heart shatter at his tone as he spoke, it was somewhere between desperate determination and a not quite reconciled guilt that she could tell he'd been buried under for quite some time.

"Sam. You and Dean killed Azazel nearly two years ago now. You shot him with the colt, he can't come back from that. Nothing can, except Lucifer, but that's not my point. Our children are /safe/, mon coeur, and they always will be. I swear on my life, given I'd gladly lose it to protect any of you," she continued, tears edging at her eyes.

He nodded his head softly, pulling her against his chest and holding her tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said softly.

"You didn't, I'm just... I'm worried about you. All that talk, I get you're worried but we'll be fine. Trust me." She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck. "I'm tired though... And so fuckin sore, babe."

"Yeah," his arms retracted and he kissed her forehead. "You definitely need some sleep." He smiled.

"But I...I don't wanna sleep. Just wanna feel you for a bit." She purred, rolling her hips softly against him. "Gotta be really careful though, guess I'm extremely fertile now. I mean, wouldn't mind having another baby, but- we don't even know if we can handle two as it is," she laughed, twirling hands into his hair as she grinded against him.

He gave her a small smile. "You really should slee-" he said, being cut off by the sensations running through his body.

"And I will, just let me work off some stress, hm? Maybe I won't be as sore," she purred, head tilting to lower her lips against his neck as she moved softly, smirking when she felt his hands tightening on her hips in response as his own body reacted. "I can get off without you actually fucking me at this point with everything that happened today. And you could just /watch/," she nearly mourned, her lip curling as she rutted herself against him with a sigh.

He let out a hot breath, his hands trailing down to her thighs. "Y-Yeah sure."

She rolled her eyes at his answer, leaning back and almost falling off of him before she caught herself. "Alright, I'll quit." Sliding off, she climbed back up the bed and buried herself under the covers, making grabby hands for him when he didn't move quite fast enough. "Cuddle."

He got under the covers next to her, pulling her close to him. "I promise I'll make it up to you." He said, kissing her forehead.

"You better, honey." She pretended to pout, snuggling into him and wrestling slightly to intertwine their legs before she sighed.

"Did... Did today really happen?" Her gaze drifted to the baby moniter perched on the nightstand, sudden worries making her stomach flutter. What if she wasn't good enough to /be/ a mother? She wasn't even that good of a demon when it came down to it.

"And Sam... What if I'm not good enough for this?"

"Don't say that, Ruby. You'll be a great mother. I'm not saying that just because I love you. I'm saying it because I've seen you around people and the people- including children- we save on hunts." He explained, intertwining his hand with hers as he talked.

"I know, I just- even as a demon, I'm not what I should be. I just- what if I don't do anything right? Forget about the hunting and roadtrips, I'm worried about teaching them the right things and-" she stopped, choking up as she buried her head into the crook of his neck, tears falling. When she finally could catch her breath, she managed a small smile. "Fuck, forgot what the extra hormones do to me... I'll be OK, I'm all messed up still." Her eyes shut and she sighed.

His hand gently pet her hair as he shushed her. "You'll be a great mother, I just know it. Call it intuition, call it psychic powers, call it whatever you'd like but I know that you'll be a great mother to them." He tried to reassure her, his hand still making a repetitive motion on her head.

"You r-really think that?" She asked, eyes glassy as they flashed black, she managing a smile. "I'll sleep after, I promise."

He gave a small nod, kissing her forehead. "I know that."

She nodded, leaning back to look at him before kissing him softly. "Thank you. For everything. We'd gonna get some sleep now before the living alarm clocks go off in three or so hours for more milk," she laughed softly as she looked towards the baby moniter, thinking back to all the parenting comedies with newborns.

He nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah, can't wait." He said sarcastically, kissing her one more time before laying down next to her.

And it was quiet, for the most part for the next few hours.

Somewhere down the hall as he paced in front of the nursery, Cas smiled. He'd make sure nothing would happen to those children. It wasn't often prophecies came to pass in heaven, and just as it was that John and Mary were meant to be together, so it goes for Sam and Lucy. He could never tell them that, though.

When he thought he heard rustling from the room, he angelled in to notice the girl fussing lightly despite only being a day old - putting two fingers to her forehead, she calmed and fell back asleep, he turning to sit in the rocking chair. Lucy was right, it was comfy. He of course, wasn't expecting the young mother to open the door as this point, but given mother's intuition, she must have wanted to check. And of course, at seeing his shadow, it was no surprise that she screamed, immediately stopping herself upon realizing it was Cas and not a threat, as if yellow eyes was still around.

Sam woke up just from the one scream she gave, looking next to him and not finding Ruby. He quickly jumped out of the bed, running to the nursery. His heartbeat was racing and he was fully awake at this point. "What's going on?! Is everyone okay?!"

"I'm fine, love. Cas just- surprised me, that's all. He got in here before I did and I freaked out. Guess Mary was just fussy, but she calmed down." She reassured him, turning to hug him tightly, noticing how freaked out he was until he saw things were OK.

He walked into the room further, a sharp exhale leaving his body. "Okay, just glad none of you are hurt." He said, looking down at Mary and then Adam.

Her eyes flashed before she remembered what he was talking about. "Oh...i- shit, I should'nt've screamed like- oh god, I feel terrible." Her gaze dropped as her fingers glided along the edge of Adam's crib, eyes lit by the glow from the nightlights.

"Cas...can you-" she turned around, but the angel was gone. She motioned for Sam to sit, and when he put his feet up on the Ottoman for the rocking chair she'd climbed into his lap and curled into him.

"I'm sorry. And I just realized, we're gonna have to go get birth certificates and all that official stuff done for them... But I just kinda wanna sleep in here, it's... Peaceful."

"I totally understand, love. One thing at a time. We can't rush or worry about what's coming. Plus you really need some sleep tonight." He said softly, his arms linked around her.

"I know, I just- it's like I wanna sleep but I /can't/," she admitted, sighing heavily. "Too many chemicals still, and then Cas just- he beat me to getting in here and nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm jumpy st-" she cut herself off as she yawned, one hand forming a loose fist against his chest.

He moved his hands a bit to the sides of her arms. He rubbed her arms softly to try and calm her. "Well, today was pretty eventful." He said softly.

She nodded in agreement. "If you just wanna leave me in here, I'll be OK. Go get sleep, I don't wanna keep you up just because I can't."

"It's fine, I don't mind being here with you." He said, arms linking around her once again.

She made a noise of agreement and yawned again, her eyes shutting. "Sorry. I feel bad."

But of course, not even five minutes later, she was asleep.

He was more or less awake, thinking about the reality of the situation. And also how he'd raise Mary and Adam. He knew he wouldn't bring them into the hunting life but seeing as they were half demon they'd have to know about the things that are out there. He just hoped that a hunter didn't find- stop. He cut that thought off quick before it progressed any further.

She fidgeted softly in her sleep, small whimpers leaving her here and there. Figuring it would be better to let her stretch out, Sam held her and got up, leaving the nursery quiet as possible before carrying her back to their room. When he set her down under the covers, she didn't stir other than to softly grip at the covers, another sigh leaving her as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Love you," she mumbled before he could, her eyes opening slightly. So she'd probably been faking sleep.

He smiled, "love you too. Sleep well." He said softly as he walked back to the nursery due to his anxious state.

When she woke up again, this time when sunlight was filtering softly through the curtains, she yawned and reached out a hand, expecting to curl into Sam. Not finding him, he eyes snapped open and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Padding down to the kitchen, she stuck her head into the nursery, finding Sam in the rocker, feet propped up on the Ottoman with Adam curled up in his arms. She smiled, shaking her head. He'd probably been up all night. Turning around to head back into the kitchen, she found Dean and Cas already up drinking coffee.

"Morning, sunshine." Dean didn't even look up as he paged through the news, looking for more cases.  
"Morning... Uh, how long was Sam up last night? He's asleep in the nursery." She laughed softly, opening the fridge to grab the cream cheese for bagels.

"Don't know, when I woke up he was awake in there, Mary cradled in his arms." Dean said before taking a bite of his own bagel.

"Well he's got Adam and they're both asleep, god, it's adorable. I'm still sore, but atleast my appetite's back. Sorry about last night if I woke you up," she apologized, giving him a small smile. "Find anything interesting? Not like I can go anywhere anytime soon, but a hunt might do Sam some good. I mean, if you can pull him away from me and the twins." She laughed.

Dean gave a small smile at how his little brother was a father. "I doubt you'll be able to pull him away from them. Besides, cas and I could handle the monsters. Sammy's got a family now."


	29. Chapter 29

"I doubt we're gonna have alone time now," she laughed. "What's the norm, feedings every three hou-" she started, head tilting as she heard a wail from the nursery. Shaking her head at the irony, she went to check up on them, finding Mary fussing as she shuffled past Sam, who opened his eyes at her picking up and soothing the newborn.

Sam looked up at Ruby, not making any quick movements as a hope to not wake Adam. "You got her?" He said softly as he got up slowly and steadily.

She smiled, craddling the still protesting Mary against her chest, humming softly as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah. How long have you- Dean said you were in here when he woke up, did you end up sleeping in here? That's /my/ job, love." She teased, eyes flashing as she reached to unbutton the top three buttons of the flannel she wore. Adjusting Mary so the girl was cradled with one arm, Ruby winced as she immediately latched on.

He smiled, laying Adam down in his crib softly. "Yeah, well, I couldn't help it. Not only am I a hunter who has something most don't, but I gotta protect them." He said as he came over and gave Ruby a kiss on the forehead.

She nodded, though she could sense worry hiding behind his eyes. "I'm sorry about last night still, I feel terrible. Atleast I got sleep finally. Dean's already looking up cases, said you could stay here if you want." She mentioned, lip curling as the girl tried to bite, apparently demon reflexes were intact even as a baby.

"Don't apologize, it's fine. I'm glad you could sleep." He said. "I'm probably going to stay here with you."

She bit her lip as she looked at him, remembering everything he'd said before about leaving. "You sure? I know how you boys get when you don't kill things...ah..." She winced, Mary's eyes opening and looking up at the two of them. "Then again you haven't had a fix in days, last time was-... If Dean and Cas leave and these two stay quiet, I'll let you play a little rough, like we used to. You haven't been able to bruise me in a awhile." She noted, unable to miss the shot of heat that ran down her spine at the thought of Sam pinning her to the wall.

He let out a small breath thinking about it, but almost at the mention of demon blood. She was right. He hadn't had a fix in a while and he didn't see it due to the adrenaline of Adam and Mary but he would need another dose soon. "Maybe in a month or so, I'll leave." He said before also thinking about her body. "And yeah, I wouldn't want you to get hurt too bad.."

"Won't hurt me anymore than yesterday did, and honestly it's already starting to fade." She laughed softly, easing Mary off her when the relentless pull of the tiny mouth stopped against her skin. "I was actually thinking about running to a local courthouse or something to get the documentation for them... Unless you think you can hack into the computer system and we can go from there," she teased.

He actually thought about it for a minute, after learning what he had from Charlie he could probably do it. "I might be able to." He said with a small smirk.

"Think you could show me? If I can get into databases I can stop using tracking spells and all that. Used to be a witch, y'know. Before I was a demon and all that." She smiled. "Atleast if we get that done I've feel a bit better. Hell, maybe I could take Cas into using a camera for our first family photoshoot, get some really salty ones of the two of them and Dean... Oh, fuck, we don't have any pictures with my belly, do we?"

He shook his head a bit. "No, I don't think we do.. Although there could be one we don't remember." He said, hoping there was at least one picture on one of their many phones.

"I'll go through them next chance I get... If not we just have to remember the next time around," she winked, turning to prop Mary against her shoulder and rubbing her back to ease any bubbles the girl might have created she fed. "I know Dean's got blackmail photos on his phone, some have to be pregnant me. I just know it." She assumed, laying Mary back down as she turned to look at Sam. "If the boys go out tonight, I'll treat. You need a massage and a pick me up."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" He questioned. "We can always just summon a demon away from here." He said, not wanting to hurt her just because he needed another dose.

"I'll be fine. Might make me feel better, it'll circulate more blood that way. Like I said, nothing can hurt more than yesterday. And besides, it's more bonding time for us." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him as one hand slid down to rest against her stomach out of habit..

He kissed her back, his hand coming to the side of her face and holding it there softly. As he pulled back he smiled softly at her.

"So, plan then? Hack into whatever government records we can, maybe try to help hound the guys out, and then pray these two stay quiet and sleep enough to let us have alone time?" She giggled, gaze warm. "Oh, Dean made breakfast."

"Oh, he did?" He questioned, hand running through his hair. He was quite hungry, to say the least.

"Mh hm, bacon, bagels and eggs! Better go get some while they're hot." She commented, reading down to gently stroke Adam's back as the boy slept, he managing a yawn before he tried to turn his head. "We'd better let them rest, I don't want to wake them up again."

"Mhm," he replied, waiting for her before walking to the kitchen, yawning himself as he did. Guess he wasn't used to pulling all nighters

She caught up to him, grabbing the plate Cas handed her, eyes wide at the bacon that covered it. "Guys, you didn't have to-" she started, before she grabbed one, biting the end and holding it between her teeth as she turned to Sam, motioning for him to grab half.

He waited for a moment, thinking over if he wanted to just take it or bite it from her and he went with the latter, not even caring if Dean and Castiel were there. He even gave her a small kiss afterwards, pulling back and smiling.

"Sorry, wanted to feel like a teenage human for a minute. You guys find anything interesting case wise yet?"

Dean shook his head. "I've been looking all morning and there's not one mysterious death or anything. Everything's gone silent." He said as Sam went and got himself some coffee, yawning.

"Well maybe all the weird stuff went to us the past few days... Still can't figure out why I went into labor so early, but we're OK so it's fine, but I guess I just want to know. It's not like we've heard of this happening before." She pointed out, walking over to look at Dean's laptop over his shoulder. "And hey, uh, Sam's gonna teach me how to hack into government records, we're gonna get birth certificates made and whatnot. Can you... Think you could show me other stuff? I owe you, for helping out... You really didn't have to." She said, arms winding around Dean's shoulders in a light hug.

Sam's head popped out from behind his cup of coffee upon mention of his name. Once he realized he wasn't called he went back to drinking his coffee. He had been quite tired and by the way he was drinking you could think there was demo blood in there. "Mhm, there's probably a lot I could show you if you'd want." He smiled. "And I did have to, I mean, you gave us experiences that we never thought we'd have."

"What, nearly having your face and arms broke by a girl a foot shorter than you 'cuz she's in pain?" Ruby giggled, though she grinned. "Just don't get them addicted to porn or anything, it's bad enough they've got demon blood. Well... They're born with it, I mean. Because of me," her voice faltered and trailed off.

"Porn it is." He said, with a chuckle as he tried to get her to forget about the demon in her. "And besides, now we know what they're capable of. I think two hunters, a demon and an angel can take care of two half demons."

She nodded, "For now. They're gonna grow pretty fast hopefully, y'know like hybrid children in that damn twilight."

"Well, then we can easily compare terrible twos and teen rebellion." He joked before Cas had a chance to pipe in. 

"Um, what's terrible twos and teen rebellion..?"

"Terrible twos are... The period in which toddlers get extremely moody and argue everything. They throw tempertanterms and scream alot. Teenage rebellion is basically Dean being sulky but like, twenty years younger." Ruby laughed.

"But with usually with less hunting and more gossip." Sam chimed in with a small laugh as Dean failed to think of comeback towards the two of them.

"Or y'know, running away to college." The older Winchester deadpanned after a minute, remembering the fights that had caused. "But yeah, the alcohol and doing stuff without adults knowing is still totally there," he agreed.

"Like running away in New York City without dad knowing." Sam added, pushing his hair out of his face. "I thought for a moment that He was going to kill you."

"Hey, I wanted to see the night life, OK? And it was around Christmas, I had to get you a gift somehow." Ruby could only shake her head at the brothers, it wasn't often they got into banter like this. "Speaking of Christmas... Isn't that coming up? We've been so busy I tend to forgot the holidays, not that we have many people to celebrate then with." She added, imaging the library with a huge tree and actually baking cookies with Dean and snuggling by the fire with Sam and- she snapped herself out of the daydream.

"Christmas- the time of year when dad would leave us a couple of stolen gifts and a shotgun." Dean said, thinking about all of the times the boys were alone on Christmas.

Sam shook his head, his mind wandering out of those flashbacks. "I'm never letting Mary and Adam have that kind of Christmas."


	30. Chapter 30

"That sounds terrible... He'd just... Up and leave like that? What kind of- god, even monsters don't abandon their young." Her voice was dropping venom now, and she shuddered at the thought of a young Sam waking up on Christmas with little more than a single gift and his brother still there. "But yeah, let's actually make Christmas Christmas this year for you two. I can start baking whenever, being I don't think I'm up for hunting quite yet. Hopefully the twins'll sleep the rest of the day, seems like they were up all night with you," she added to Sam before she looked at Cas. "And don't worry, we won't superglue you to the top of the tree."

"I.. I wouldn't fit on the top of the tree." He said, looking at the three of them. Dean shook his with a chuckle at Cas's reaction. Sam let out a sigh, it would be nice to have a real Christmas this year,he thought. He couldn't help but think of the year Dean was on his way to hell as well, that was their last real Christmas and it was hard to forget. "Hey, why don't we invite Jody and a few other friends." Sam suggested.

"Hunters, you mean?" Ruby paused, eyes flashing by habit at saying the word. "I don't want to die. And with half demon children, that's- do we really want to do that? Does this Jody even know that you've- settled down, for lack of better terms?" Her mind was running a mile a minute, her heart racing. When she calmed herself down, she looked at Sam. "It's OK, just- there's gotta be a no killing clause. And check the weapons at the door." She tried to joke, though she knew every hunter worth their salt never gave up all their weapons at any time.

He shook his head. "Not Jody, you can ask Dean. She's taken in a couple of girls. Hell, I'd bet she'd swoon over Mary and Adam." He said, knowing that there were a few people, such as Jody or Bobby, that wouldn't hurt Ruby or the twins.

Ruby nodded. "Well, I guess we're having Christmas then. Time to start trying out recipes, think I remember some stuff. Dean you want-" she started, but the older Winchester was already in the kitchen, pulling things out left and right. "To bake something-?" She finished, shaking her head as Sam wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into his touch.

"Guess he's ready." Sam joked, kissing the top of her head. He was looking forward to this Christmas, he just hoped that nothing- or anyone- would interfere with it.

"Should I call people and send invites? We've got what, three weeks to plan?" She asked, walking into the kitchen. "Dean- what, fudge? Chocolate chip? Uh, peanut butter with the kisses in the middle?"

"Yeah, about that," he said, smiling at the thought of Dean and Ruby baking together, "we have to figure out who's going to come first."

"Well, Jody and her girls, this Bobby I keep hearing Dean mention, apparently there's another hunter named Ellen?" She tried, calling from the kitchen before she was squeaking, Dean wrapping his arms around her to pull her back from the already got stove.

"Yeah, I'm sure Dean and I could get ahold of them," Sam said, "anyone else you can think of?" Sam couldn't really think of anyone els

"Cas, you got any angel friends that would- never mind, half demon children." She mumbled.

"Sorry." Cas said, knowing that he was probably the only angel that would be okay with half demon children. Cas also knew that Meg couldn't come, but he kind of secretly hoped she could.

"Crowley? Do we want to go there?" She asked, turning to look at Dean before the two heard a wail from down the hall.

Sam looked at Ruby, giving her a questioning look. He was still pretty tired and didn't want to get up but he also didn't mind going and tending to the twins if she wanted him to.

"I got it babe," she called, heading out of the kitchen before she was stored by Dean. "You two need sleep still, I'll - I got it." Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh...okay."

"Dean's right." Castiel agreed. "The two of you do need sleep. Dean and I can handle them." He said so Sam could hear them.

"Fine," Sam was too tired to protest at the moment.

Ruby watched after the two as they headed into the nursery, giving a look toward Sam. She could only smile.

"Hey, hey, what's all the fussin' for, hm? You're two days old, give it a rest, uncle Dean's here." Dean tried to soothe as he picked up Mary, who'd been attempting to throw punches from the swaddle of blankets she was in. "Sshh, c'mon, damn it-uh..." He paused, turning to pace with the girl cradled to his chest, "Shit, how's it go-"

Cas had picked up Adam and was sitting in the rocking chair with him, gently rocking the half demon that was still wailing.

"Right, well-" Dean started, trying to remember the damn lullaby, "Oh the summertime is comin', and the trees are sweetly bloomin'... Where the wild mountain thyme, grows around the blooming heather-"

Sam stood behind her, a small smile on his own face. His arms came around her and he gave the side of her head a small kiss.

Her head tilted at the sound from the nursery- "Is- is /Dean/ singing? I swear I know that from somewhere, it's so-" she trailed off, listening.

"Dean sings all the time," he said. "Despite what he may say, he loved to sing." He said, listening with her.

"If my true love she were gone, I would surely find another, and to her I would sing, things that make her know I want her- oh, would you go lassie, go? And we'll all go together, to pick wild mountain thyme all around the blooming heather... Would you go, lassie, go," Dean finally finished a few minutes later, Mary now completely calm and looking up at him with large hazel eyes. She seemed to even smile

*smile as he set her back down, turning to Cas and Adam.

Sam was admittedly impressed with how Dean handled Mary, a small smile remained on his face. Castiel was sitting with Adam in his arms, gently rocking him back and forth. Cas had a small smile looking down at the newborn in his arms.

"They're quite calm for only being half human. Though I do think it's best we compile a file on them incase we ever come across this again." Cas pointed out as he looked at Dean, who was motioning to be passed Adam. With a sigh, Cas handed the hunter the boy, who growled at being moved before being shushed.

"File? Over my dead body." Ruby joked, her head poking into the room. "God, you two are so domestic it's hurts, it's adorable." She added, grinning.

Dean looked offended by being called cute, his mouth dropping open. "I am.. Anything but cute." He said, tending to Adam. He was going to have some great times with these kids, Dean thought.

"Awh look at you, defending yourself. Who's the cutest hunter in the whole world?" She dared, holding her arms up before reaching to pinch his cheek. "See, you can't be mad at me, I made you an uncle."

"Bite me," he said, barely keeping a smile from forming on his lips. "And don't pinch my cheeks anymore." He said, whines lacing his voice.

She giggled as she reached for Adam, craddling the boy against her chest as she caught Dean's glare at suddenly having his nephew pulled away. "Hey, if you had boobs I'd let you do the feeding, trust me. 'ts kinda painful. They think they have teeth..." She told him, rolling her eyes as the infant's hand reached on instinct for one of her breasts.

Dean gave a small offended look before rubbing his nipples with his fingers. "You don't mean these breasts?" He joked, barely keeping a straight face.

"Nice try. Come on, out-" she grinned, turning to herd him out of the nursery, her eyes flashing. "I'll make a trial run of cookies after, and then we can make a list for the actual party, given it sounds like we're hosting now."

"Alright, alright." He said, walking out, looking at Sam who was smiling from outside the door. "Nice breasts, Dean." He chuckled.

"Shut it, Sammy. So about all this - in seven months we've managed to go from you being addicted to blood, single and killing for the hell of it on hunts to detoxed, farther of two and now Christmas party planning. How the fuck did that happen?" Dean grinned, turning to walk down the hall back into the library - finding the table covered with recipe books.  
"What. The. Hell?"

Sam had followed behind him, a confused and surprised look on his face as he walked into the library. "I, uh, don't know."

"Lucy. God, she's really taking this whole thing serious. 'Mean, it's not like she's had an actual family before us, so I guess it makes sense." Dean commented. "Still, you think we can pull that off?"

"Yeah, I think we can." He responded, sounding half happy. He never thought this would all pan out like this over the past few months.

"Wait, shit- that means buying Christmas gifts again! With actual/money/! Well, fake credit card but still. Damn... Hour you don't mind, but I'm gonna get Lucy something really nice. The twins, too. Matching outfits or something," Dean laughed as he grabbed for one of the recipe books, paging through it.

Sam laughed at the enthusiasm, thinking of what the hell he would get them. "You're so happy about this." He smiled, this was probably their first truly proper and family orientated Christmas that Sam could remember.

"Course I am. It's the first year no one's dying or in hell in a while, and we're healthy. I'm gonna celebrate. I'll have to make eggnog, too. Has Lucy ever had it? I mean, she can drink now." Dean pointed out, smiling as (speak of the devil) Lucy came out of the nursery.

"You're right, it's a good year." Sam agreed wondering if she'd ever actually had eggnog. "We're gonna have to ask her, I don't really know." He said with a shrug.

Ruby was grinning as she walked down into the library, picking up the nearest cookie book and flipping through it before she noticed the boys were there. "Sorry, turns out this library's a bit bigger than we thought. Oh and uh, we're right about the hybrid thing. They- they have teeth," she admitted, lip absent-mindedly curling remembering how her breasts were now literally bruised from feeding the twins.

"T-Teeth?!" Sam asked, his eyebrows raised. "Like actual teeth, in their mouths?" He wasn't sure how to feel about that one.

"Yeah, uh- Cas, can you heal- well-Sam," she started, motioning for him to go their bedroom.

When he walked in, she shut the door and flipped her shirt over her head and then unclipped her bra, turning around to look at him.

"Yeah, like /teeth/. They're almost like little wolves, the bleeding finally stopped." She admitted, voice shaking. "We thought the pregnancy moved fast, their growth is- at the same rate, looks like." She finished, noticing how his eyes has darkened at seeing her chest, even the dried blood was making his lust noticeable.

He took a deep breath in, trying to ease himself from not only lust but he hadn't had any demon blood in a while and it was getting to him. "That's um, so do you think their aging will slow at some point?" He asked, truly unsure.

"It should, yeah. I think they say around six or seven they're fully grown? Everything's out the window, I just hope this heals soon. Kinda hurts, actually." She noted, stepping a bit forward to slip her hand under his chin. "It's OK if you wanna- Sam, I can see it in your eyes. Just go ahead." She coaxed, grin revealing teeth.

He shook his head, not wanting to injure her anymore. He swallowed hard, trying to not jump onto her. "We could just- um- summon a demon later, yeah?" He said, feeling his pulse quicken at the thought of getting some demon blood in him. He knew he had to stop but he just couldn't, he would never want to. Granted, he also wanted to press his body up against her, feeling her warmth as he- Sam shook the thought out of his head, this wasn't the time or the place.

"Do it." She spoke plainly, eyes now glinting - she hadn't possibly read his mind, had she? "Go on, baby," she rocked on her feet softly, biting her lip, "You know I'm warm."

He backed her up softly to the bed, pushing her down. His hands on her sides as he went straight for her breasts, sucking the dried blood off and lapping up the small beads of blood that came out. "Fuck," he breathed against her nipple as his pants became a bit more constricting.

"Ah- ooh, /hell/," she whined, practically falling apart on the spot under him, legs shifting to wrap around him as she bucked to pull him closer, whimpering at feeling his arousal and his mouth on her chest. "Be as rough as you want, love," she reminded him gently, eyes flickering.

His hands remained on her sides as he sucked a bit more blood from her wound before not much more was coming out. He looked up at her with puppy like eyes that still shown of his hunger.

He nodded, taking the knife. "Okay.." He said as he gripped it tight and made a small cut on her stomach, lapping up the blood almost instantly. He did this a few times, checking on her each time.

Though she squirmed lightly and readjusted herself at each cut, she gave a sigh of content and mewled with the last one, her body shuddering as she realized this was the first time they'd done this since she's had the twins.

"Mh- fuck that feels so good... Helps with losing the baby weight in a way, though I didn't gain much in the first place because they were so small." She told him as she crooked her fingers up, pulling him into a kiss.

As they kissed, he placed the knife back on the bedside table. When he finally pulled back he smiled at her and one of his hands went into her hair. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah... I'm so happy everything's going well though- can't believe we thought Cas was going to kill me and all that. Seems like he actually likes the twins, who would have thought that? Christmas should be interesting, they're already the best gift I could have asked for. I mean besides you, but now you're stuck with me." She grinned, leaning up into his touch when his hand ran through her hair.

"I don't think the boys'll mind if you want to mess around, you should've seen Dean's face when I pulled you in here. Think he's beginning to learn my tells..." It was a giggle now, she biting at her lower lip.

"Probably." He smiled, kissing her. "He does it all the time, at least I'm doing it with the best woman ever." He smiled at her, thinking about the twins and the acceptance that Dean and Cas had given them.

She grinned against him, and wrapping up around his shoulders as she walked back into the bed, stumbling back with a soft giggle. "You know it. And now you gotta relearn me, no belly getting in the way this time." She pointed out as her eyes had flickered again.

"Can't wait." He half whispered as he kissed her, his tongue sliding past her lips like a routine. But at the same time, this would never be routine to him because it was new experience every time.

She slid back up on the bed with a moan, crooking a finger to beckon him to follow, a lazy smirk playing on her face. "Don't think I'm ever gonna get tired of this. Oh, uh- when can I go hunting again?!"

He moved so we was now on top of her, pinning her down softly. "We'll talk about it later, 'Kay?" He asked, not really wanting to talk about hunting at the moment. They'd also have to talk to Dean and Cas about it seeing as they could possible freak out about Ruby hunting.

And this time her eyes shut into the kiss, finally knowing her life had turned for the better. With Sam by her side, and now Uncle Dean, Cas and two wonderful babies - nothing that was bad or evil, or wrong - would ever matter again.


End file.
